Una navaja y una sutura
by carooanime
Summary: Noxus, una ciudad privilegiada en todo Valoran, con una gran oferta académica para todo el país, pero con un gran historial de crímenes, asesinatos e inseguridad. Kayle una residente en medicina forense, empieza a participar de forma indirecta para localizar al responsable de los actos. Pero no sabe con lo que se va a encontrar...
1. Bienvenidos a Noxus

Noxus:

" _Primero de Octubre del corriente año, hallaron el cuerpo sin vida del senador Thompson. Su propia esposa lo encontró en la biblioteca, donde acostumbraba a tener sus reuniones con los compañeros._

 _Todavía no tenemos muchos detalles de las causas, tampoco sabemos que tipos de heridas, pero se rumorea que son muy profundas._

 _Mañana el forense tendrá los resultados, y también entrevistaremos a la familia y si llegara a existir algún testigo…_

 _Seguimos en el móvil, varios colegas se van a acercar a la escena del crimen para buscar más detalles, que posteriormente serán informados."_

Las noticias sonaban en tempranas horas de la mañana, al igual que el despertador anunciando el inicio de la jornada.

Apago la música de su celular, para observar el ambiente y de a poco se tornó familiar, pequeños movimientos realizaba su cuerpo, para que de a poco se encuentre con la realidad. Madrugar se había vuelto una rutina que en un principio molesto, con los años y el tiempo pasó a ser muy normal.

Salió de la pequeña habitación, y en tan solo 5 pasos se encontraba en la cocina/comedor/living.

-Buenos días…- Su hermana se encontraba preparando el desayuno, con las mismas energías que ella.

-Hola hermanita… hoy me tocó a mí el desayuno… Después de haber perdido esa apuesta contigo…- Soltó una risa.

-Yo te dije que no se puede apostar conmigo, en cuanto menos te lo imaginas te gano… Hay un dicho que dice que el que ríe último ríe mejor, ¿no?- Tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa que compartían las dos.

-Mira…- Subió el volumen y se robó la atención de las jóvenes –mataron a un senador… No entiendo que pasa en esta ciudad… Apenas me reciba me largo de aquí…- Suspiro…

-Tienes razón, aunque no comprendo cómo las autoridades no han encontrado respuestas, no hay rastros, no hay nada…- Comento enojada.

-Descuida, cuando tú seas forense vas a encontrar a cualquier asesino, y llevaras mejor justicia que la que hay acá…- Soltó una risa.

-Sí, aunque dudo que en nuestro pueblo existan asesinatos… Nos conocemos entre todos, y sale a luz quienes son los que molestan la tranquilidad de la gente…- Antes de ponerse nostálgica, decidió servirce el café que "con mucho amor" prepararon para ella.

-Supongo que… te tocara ver al senador hoy…- Las palabras daban aire de miedo y a la vez preocupación.

-Si… Pero descuida, a mí no me pasara nada, mantienen muy secreta la identidad de los estudiantes, es por eso que no nos permiten asistir a la escena del crimen, y mantienen nuestro anonimato.- Le dio ánimos para que no se preocupara.

-Sí, tienes razón Kayle… Como me puedo preocupar por algo así, si sé que no vas a decir tu nombre en cualquier lado- Empezó a reír.

La rubia sonrió, disfruto de ese momento, sin darle importancia al mundo exterior. Ya se enteraría de todo en el hospital.

Las dos empezaron a prepararse para cumplir con sus deberes de estudiantes. Kayle se colocó su ambo color mostaza, el cual muchos se burlaban por ello, pero la realidad era que tenía un gran espacio en su closet lleno del uniforme que le exigen en todos los colores que se puedan imaginar, aunque simplemente optaba por el rojo, azul, celeste, de vez en cuando negro, sino el más típico en blanco y verde.

-Ya me voy Morgana…- Estaba por salir, pero una mano con uñas largas la detuvo.

-No piensas usar otro color… Siempre estas igual…- La rubia se sonrojo y empezó a reír tímidamente.

-Perdón, pero me gusta mucho… Como a ti que te gusta el violeta…- Antes de que la hayan retado, salió corriendo… -Nos vemos a la noche!- Grito y se retiró del departamento, cruzándose con algunos vecinos que salían a trabajar.

Camino tranquilamente hasta la parada del colectivo, la cual se encontraba bastante llena, muchas mujeres con bebés pequeños totalmente envueltos, algún que otro abuelo, y muchos niños y adolescentes con el uniforme escolar.

El transporte público llego, típicamente, con demora de 5 minutos, para los que están apurados es un problema, pero para los que como Kayle aprovechan el tiempo como oro, simplemente es un buen momento para despejarse. Adelante había unas señoras que hablaban con el chofer.

-Se enteró, esta es la tercera muerte en el mes… No sé qué este pasando en Noxus pero yo, cuando ya son las 7, cierro las ventanas, puertas y me quedo en casa hasta el día siguiente. Hago todo lo que tenga que hacer en el día…-

-Sí, yo no dejo que mis hijos salgan, o si lo hacen les pago el taxi, no me importa que tan caro sea, la seguridad de mis hijos es primero…-

-Yo directamente le pido a mi marido que los vaya a buscar apenas salen de la escuela, no me gusta que anden solos…-

Muchas personas sentían miedo con las cosas que han pasado últimamente, la rubia escuchaba a todos hablar, pero no opinaba nada, aunque debía admitir que ella sentía el mismo miedo, habían noches en las que no dormía porque sabía que su hermana salía, o en las reuniones con sus amigas, prefería que ellas se quedaran en el departamento.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, muchas madres ya estaban tocando el timbre, que anuncia la parada en la puerta del hospital, rápidamente se paró para poder bajar.

Como se lo esperaba, en la recepción ya estaban revisando el expediente del senador, y buscaban más información para brindarle al forense.

-Kayle… Qué bueno que estas aquí, ten esto es una pequeña información…- Susan, la secretaria, le entrego una carpeta. La rubia lo abrió.

-Grupo sanguíneo, últimos estudios, y chequeo general. Gracias, ahora se lo llevo a la forense… Que tengas buenos días- le deseo a la mujer.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la bodega donde examinan. Al ingresar se encuentra con Lillien que es la médico a cargo del caso.

-Kayle… Te estaba esperando…- Tenia rastro de grandes ojeras, y bebía una taza de café.

-Lili… Te vez cansada…- Dudo en sus palabras.

-Ah… Ni te imaginas Kayle… Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada cuando me avisaron de que encontraron al senador… Me citaron aquí porque me dijeron que nos traerían el cuerpo enseguida… Pero antes de eso, le avisaron a la fiscal que tomo el cargo, por lo tanto tuve una larga entrevista. Y recién ahora nos van a traer el cuerpo, y más información que están analizando en recepción.- Se escuchaba enojada, pero con aires de preocupación. –Me preocupa que Noxus se convierta en tierra de nadie… Esta es la tercera víctima, y no hemos podido encontrar rastro, no hay ADN, solamente podemos asegurar que los anteriores fueron con la misma arma, si llegamos a la misma conclusión…- se detuvo –supongo que yo tendría que dejar la ciudad…-

La rubia se quedó sin palabras, sabía que el esposo de Lili es un gran abogado, muy conocido en la ciudad, con casos muy importantes ganados. El miedo no solo es por ella que es la forense, sino que también por su marido. Los antiguos casos del mes han sido personas relacionadas a la política, economía, grandes empresarios e incluso personas relacionadas a la educación, de las cuales no se logra saber cuál es el motivo, por qué se elige a la víctima, todo es un gran signo de pregunta.

Una vez que ingreso el cuerpo, ambas empezaron a examinarlo. Buscaron rastro de ADN, huellas digitales. Analizaron órganos vitales, tomaron diferentes radiografías, en tórax, cráneo miembros, abdomen y pelvis. Compararon medida de la herida con los casos anteriores, buscaron rastro de envenenamiento o alguna sustancia somnífera, alcohol, drogas, etcétera.

Cuando lograron tener los resultados, ambas se observaron y se tomaron de la mano como buen equipo.

Retiraron los objetos esterilizados, mientras que Kayle le dio un sorbo a la botella de agua.

-De acuerdo, buena jornada Kayle. Iré a avisar que se puede retirar el cuerpo, la funeraria vendrá… Si quieres puedes retirarte, es un buen trabajo el que hiciste.- Le brindo una sonrisa, la rubia se entusiasmó.

-Gracias Lili! Te lo agradezco…- Se acercó para abrazarla.

-Sí, si no estuvieras para ayudarme, habría sido más largo el trabajo… Voy a realizar el informe para entregárselo a las autoridades. Nos vemos Kayle, que tengas buen fin de semana.- Lili la saludo para luego subir a la recepción.

La rubia busco sus cosas, y miro la hora "creo que Morgana salía temprano hoy… la llamare para ver qué me dice". Marco el número de su hermana.

-Kayle! Dime, como salió todo?- Siempre exageraba como si fuera una cirugía…

-Todo está bien, luego te daré más detalles… Dime ya sales? Yo termine, por si quieres que volvamos juntas…-

-Sí, aunque todavía estoy en la biblioteca, me enviaron a buscar unas cosas, en media hora salgo, si quieres venir al campus y me esperas.- La rubia se animó.

-Sí, así saludo a mis compañeros, veo si me encuentro con las chicas, ya voy…- Colgó y camino tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital, despidiéndose de todo el personal.

Llego en 10 minutos a la universidad, libero un suspiro "tiempo que no te veía academia… Ser residente no es lo mismo… Por momentos extraño caminar por el campus y toparme con gente de otras carreras…" caminaba tan embobada, que alguien que iba leyendo muy concentrado, al igual que Kayle, choco con ella.

-Perdón…- Hablo el joven.

-No, es mi culpa, yo estaba en otro planeta… Fue mi culpa…- Le sonrió.

-Yo iba leyendo que no me di cuenta que me podía chocar con alguien, aunque no es común que hayan muchos estudiantes a esta hora…-

-No, yo en realidad…- No termino ya que se topó con el rostro del joven.

-Luces un uniforme, eres enfermera de casualidad?-

-Eh? No, soy residente, estudie aquí, mi hermana estudia aquí también y mis amigas, no soy una intrusa…- Se sintió un poco ofendida.

-No te quería hacer enojar, solamente me llamo la atención, perdona mi atrevimiento…- La rubia suspiro.

-Sí, perdón por toparme en tu sendero… Ya me voy…- Su voz no demostraba estar enojada, aunque algo molesta estaba, ¿quién no lo estaría? Después de una mañana analizando un cuerpo que salió en todos los medios, ¿qué ser humano no se sentiría cansado?.

-No te quería decir las cosas con mala intención… Me puedes decir tu nombre?-

Kayle lo observo detenidamente con sus ojos azules bien penetrantes.

-Kayle… Me llamo Kayle…- Afirmo –y tu hombre del libro?- Le pregunto, ya que él no se percató que no retiro su libro del rostro, solamente tenía libre sus ojos.

-Talon…- Le sonrió –Es un gusto conocerte, estoy estudiando bioquímica…- Se detuvo para volverle a sonreír.

-Mmm que bueno, yo estudie medicina, ahora estoy en residencia. Forense…- lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

-¿Te gusta lo forense?- Se sorprendió, pero más Kayle que noto que el la escucho.

-Si…- Se sonrojo –es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es lo máximo que se ha podido ocurrir, es como si, hay no sé cómo explicarlo… Como si estuvieras en una serie policial…- hablaba emocionada, y se puso roja como tomate. –Parezco loca hablando…- agacho la mirada. Talon le estaba por decir algo, pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Hola Kayle… Esperabas a Morgana?- Se acercó un joven de cabello blanco, muy bien vestido.

-Cuñadito…- Sonrió –sí, la estaba esperando… Y hacia amistades…- soltó una risa tímida, ya que la situación la incomodaba.

-Siempre las informalidades Kayle… Tu hermana ya debe estar por salir, me escribió para que nos encontremos, y me dijo que volvería contigo…- La rubia asintió, Varus luego se percató de la presencia de Talon.

-Varus, ¿tú la conoces?- El castaño que estaba muy callado, pronuncio palabras cortando el hielo.

-Talon, te confundí… Si, ella es hermana de mi novia… Lo que nos hace cercanos…-

-Somos cuñados… Solo que a Varus ese vocabulario no le agrada mucho, para el somos dos personas que tienen a una en medio en común…- Talon empezó a reír. –Y tú, ¿de dónde lo conoces a Romeo?- noto la cercanía de Kayle ya que ella bajo la voz para que el peliblanco no la escuche…

-Compañeros de clase…- afirmo.

-Kayle! Varus!- se escuchó otra voz, diferente. La morocha se acercó a saludar a Varus con un beso y a su hermana le tiro de la oreja.

-Morgana! Eso duele…-

-Idiota… ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Me dijiste que buscarías a las chicas, ellas también te estaban buscando… Y además…- Se tapa la nariz –hueles a muerto… Otra vez…- Kayle cayó al piso.

-Morgana! ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso delate de todos?- Estaba roja de la ira, mientras que Talon intentaba ocultar la risa.

-Deja de lloriquear, es la verdad. Mira ahí vienen las chicas…- En la reunión llegaron dos chicas, una castaña y la otra morocha.

-Kayle! Que les parece si vamos a almorzar?-

-Si buena idea…- ambas tomaron a la rubia en cada brazo.

-No lo sé… es que me dijo Morgana…-

-Qué asco… Hueles a cadáver…- La morocha la soltó y se tapó la nariz.

-Gracias Ahri…- suspiro –de acuerdo vamos, pero no me molesten por lo del difunto… No estoy de humor para hablar de ello…-

-Anda, dinos el informe, ¿cómo lo mataron? ¿Le quitaron el corazón? ¿Le faltaban los intestinos? ¿Estaba desgarrado?- Pregunto Ahri.

-No creo que sea lo correcto que hable, tienen que esperar el informe legalmente…- Defendió la castaña.

-Si! Leona tiene razón, no me molesten con eso, yo tengo prohibido hablar de ello… Además…- Nadie le estaba dando importancia, solamente el castaño que iba a su lado. Kayle inflo los cachetes para evitar que se note lo nerviosa que estaba. De alguna forma ese chico hacia que se le revuelva el estómago…

Los jóvenes se encontraban almorzando en el comedor de la escuela.

-Y dime Talon hace cuanto que sales con Kayle?- Pregunto la morocha para molestarla.

-No estamos saliendo…- Respondió la rubia con tono serio.

-¿No? Pero si hacen una linda pareja…- Acoto.

-Si… Es verdad…- Comentaron tres personas más.

-Recién nos conocimos…- Comento el castaño y observo a la rubia que masticaba la comida con mucho enojo.

-Oigan… ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche? Es viernes, y hay que disfrutarlo…- Dijo Leona.

-Yo me uno!- grito Ahri.

-Yo igual, no quiero saber nada de tareas y lecturas por esta noche…- acepto Morgana.

-Kayle…- las tres miraron a la rubia con ganas de matarla si decía que no…

-No lo sé, todo este asunto del difunto me tiene mal del estómago y no sé si sea momento de salir a…- Las tres la miraron peor.

-Kayle… Si no sales esta noche… Te obligaremos a tener una cita a ciegas… Y con el mejor de la clase… Saldrás toda una semana con Jayce si no vienes esta noche.- La rubia trago saliva…

-De acuerdo…- Dijo con un tono muy agudo que apenas se pudo escuchar.

La hora del descanso termino y las hermanas se fueron, pero antes saludaron a sus amigas, y Morgana hablaba con su novio.

-No creo que sea buena idea… Conoces a Kayle…-

-Anda, solo dile a ese chico que vaya al bar esta noche… Vayan juntos, y cuando menos se den cuenta los juntamos…- Varus suspiro.

-¿Y crees que él me hará caso a mí?-

-Si, por que se nota que está interesado en mi hermana, anda hazlo… Es que si una de nosotras se lo dice pensara que alguna quiere salir con el… Lo que queremos es que se conozcan mejor con Kayle…-

-Está bien… Yo se lo digo… Pero no quiero quejas, y si Kayle me intenta asesinar le dirás que fue idea de ustedes…-

-Si… Pero no se lo digas a Talon, que sea sorpresa… Nos vemos mi amor, se te va a hacer tarde…- La pareja se despidió, y las dos volvieron a casa.

-¿Tienes planes?- Le pregunto el peliblanco mientras caminaban a clase.

-No, esta noche no… ¿por qué?-

-¿Podríamos ir al bar no? Ya que tengo la noche libre, un par de cervezas no vienen mal ¿no?-

-No la verdad… ¿Pero seguro que quieres? ¿Tu novia no se enoja?-

-No, mientras no se me acerque alguna chica…-

* * *

 **Primer capítulo! Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre League of Legends.**

 **Me gustaría saber si les gusta la idea, entraría en lo policial, por lo tanto van a haber muchas escenas de crimen, sangrientas, aunque voy a procurar ser muy literal.**

 **Este capítulo es como para iniciar la trama, no es muy informativo, pero tiene algo de humor que es entretenido para comenzar la lectura.**

 **Un saludo!**


	2. Observame bien, yo también lo hago

Las hermanas volvieron a su casa, pero como era costumbre ambas discutían el asunto de la noche.

-¿Por qué se les ocurrió precisamente esta noche salir?-

-Necesitas un poco de distracción, no te va a pasar nada, es una noche Kayle…- La rubia libero un gran suspiro.

-No sé qué pensar…-

-Siempre eres igual… Yo te ayudo a elegir ropa, pero alguna linda, necesitas verte bien bonita- le guiño un ojo.

-Y eso por qué?- No le encontraba lógica al comentario de Morgana, si era una noche de chicas.

-Qué tal si te cruzas a ese chico? Puedo notar cierto interés mutuo entre los dos…- Le sonrió, la ojiazul se sonrojo como tomate.

-Que no me interesa… No es un chico que me llame la atención…- se defendió.

-Deja de ser la reina del drama…- Morgana cuando volteo se percató de la ausencia de su hermana. Suspiro.

Kayle decidió terminar rápidamente con la pelea, ya que tenía muchas dudas, lo más sencillo era consultar en los medios. En el buscador encontró muchas fuentes de información pero ninguna demostraba lo más específico. No se rindió y busco en otras páginas, sin importarle las horas que le lleve.

En cada sitio hablaba del tema del senador, todos explicaban lo mismo con diferentes palabras, la rubia ya se estaba por dar por vencida, hasta que encontró un diario, no muy conocido para ser específicos, pero para su gran sorpresa el contenido de la nota la dejo con la boca abierta.

-Morgana!- llamo a su hermana, ella tenía que leerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es Kayle? Deberíamos comer algo, en unas horas nos tenemos que encontrar con las chicas…-

-No me interesa eso, ven lee este artículo…- Tomo fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándola hasta la computadora. –Dice que es una información muy oculta, que ningún medio la ha rebelado, bueno yendo al grano, dice que el senador era un gran corrupto, tenía a cargo la aduana en la frontera de Noxus, lo que permitía que ingresara un gran compartimiento de drogas de primera mano, no se saben los detalles del cómplice, pero saben con gran exactitud que este hombre está siempre en el muelle, donde lo descubrieron en su coartada con el senador… El reportero que realizo este articulo investigo muy bien, pero no llegan a encontrar las causas de su muerte. Hay hipótesis que dicen que fue un cierre de cuentas, otras que fue una acción secreta de la justicia, y la última más ridícula es que existe alguien que empieza a tomar su propia justicia, algo así como un Punisher. Me deja muchas cosas que pensar…- Observo a su hermana que estaba pálida.

-Da miedo, sin mencionar que hay un gran porcentaje que demuestra que hay cosas que son ciertas, no hay político sincero, pero no creo que exista una persona que haga su propia justicia… Debió ser algo, ajuste de cuentas es lo más creíble, cuantos mafiosos hay en Noxus? Es evidente que no cumplió una tarea nuestro senador…-

-Aunque por alguna razón, las últimas víctimas han sido personas relacionadas, debieron cometer algún acto delictivo para que se los encuentre de la misma manera.-

-Por qué lo dices? Ya me estas asustando… Me arrepiento de que hayas elegido forense, por qué no cambias? Estas a tiempo Kayle…- Hablo Morgana, su rostro demostraba pánico.

-Estaba llegando a una conclusión, pero no creo que sea lo mejor, aunque debo admitir que la policía no ha hecho prácticamente nada, solamente se quedan con los informes…- Se rasco la cabeza.

-Entonces? Leíste los informes? Participas de ellos, analizas, crees que han obligado a que los cambien? También hay corrupción en el hospital?- La rubia pensó muchas veces, pero no pudo definir nada.

-No te podría responder, una vez que los imprimen ya nos espera el fiscal y el resto es ultra secreto… Aunque no me quedan dudas de que se oculta mucha información…-

Morgana suspiro, se sentó al lado y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Hermanita… ¿En qué lio te estas metiendo? Prométeme que si la situación se torna muy complicada, vas a dejar lo que haces ¿sí?- Noto la gran preocupación de su hermana, aunque no quería dejar lo que hacía, tendría, era muy peligroso y podría poner en riesgo a su familia, que era lo que menos quería.

-Te lo prometo…- Aun dudaba que podría cumplir con su promesa, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo, por las personas que la quieren y que ella aprecia mucho.

* * *

Era un poco tarde, la gran mayoría de la gente volvía a sus hogares, el miedo rondaba por las calles, por momento se escuchaba una sirena y algún disparo.

Un joven ingreso a su casa, no esperaba ser recibido por nadie, fue directo a la heladera y saco una naranja que saboreo. Se percató que en la mesa había una nota.

" _Hijo, llegaremos tarde, tus hermanas salieron hoy temprano, te deje mucha comida que puedes calentar. Mamá"._

Termino la naranja, tiro las cascaras en la basura, camino hasta su habitación, cambio su ropa por una más cómoda, y encontró un sobre, dentro del mismo había una gran cantidad de dinero, y tenía una nota.

" _Buen trabajo, logre recuperar lo que me debía ese infeliz, y aquí hay un porcentaje que te corresponde, cuando te vea te daré el resto"._

No estaba firmada pero sabía exactamente de quien provenía esa letra, tomo el dinero y lo dejo en la mesa, pero antes tomo un par de billetes que utilizaría para esa noche.

Escribió en un papel:

" _Aquí está mi recompensa, hoy voy a salir así que voy a llegar tarde. Mañana no me molesten y no me despierten para almorzar salvo que yo lo haga por mi propia cuenta. Me lleve un poco para esta noche."_

Se sentó en el sillón para mirar un rato la tele, aunque en realidad se quedó dormido, ya que había trasnochado y tuvo clases hasta tarde…

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya estas lista?- Una morocha se terminaba de arreglar.

-Si… Pero creo que tú eres la que no está lista…- Le saco la lengua.

-Bueno, eso es porque soy mujer querida…- La rubia exploto.

-¿Qué me dijiste? ¿Qué no soy mujer?! Maldita desquiciada!- Le tiro el cabello con mucho enojo.

-Perdón, se me escapo… No era para que te enojes tonta…-

-Sí, te perdono, pero podemos ir ya? Antes de que me aburra, y me arrepienta de ir…-

-Sí, podrías ir llamando un taxi…- Kayle ya tenía el teléfono y le hacía señas de que se apure.

Morgana no pudo salir como ella quería, ya que su hermana la apresuro mucho y no termino de arreglarse. En el taxi le indico la dirección la cual les llevo unos 20 minutos para llegar a su destino.

Una vez en el bar, sus amigas las esperaban con varios tragos en la barra.

-Al fin llegan… Se perdieron al barman, está muy lindo- Comento Ahri. Las tres rieron. –Vamos Kayle, está bastante atlético y tiene un acento extranjero, no te puedes resistir a un bombón como esos- La rubia rio tímidamente.

-Bueno, que esperamos? Una ronda de tragos a estas señoritas- Pidió Morgana.

Las cuatro brindaron, para empezar a disfrutar de la noche, mientras pasaban las horas el alcohol hacia más efecto en ellas. La música sonaba en el fondo, aunque no le daban mucha importancia.

-Hola chicas, les gustaría algo de compañía?- Llego Varus, con Pantheon y Talon. Quienes abrazaron a sus respectivas novias.

-Que sorpresa- Dijeron las tres, sin que Kayle note su nerviosismo.

-Que dominadas…- Hablo la rubia y siguió tomando. Ahri empezó a reír, ahora si se había vengado ya que Morgana y Leona se quedaron sin palabras.

-Tomen asiento, los tragos están buenos- Les guiño el ojo Ahri.

Estaban todos disfrutando la noche, hasta que algunos se pararon para bailar, Kayle se quedó con Ahri y Talon.

-Por qué no van a bailar?-

-No te voy a dejar sola… Mas con estos acosadores…- Talon rio.

-Descuida amiga, voy a hablar con el barman… A ver qué suerte tengo-

-Suerte con su tono extranjero- Apunto el pulgar hacia arriba y le guiño un ojo.

-Gracias- Dijo muy feliz, y tomo dirección hacia la barra.

-Bueno, solo tú y yo…- Hablo Talon, Kayle trago saliva, se sentía nerviosa.

-Sí, que hacemos? Bailamos? O vamos afuera?- Talon se levantó y ella lo siguió hasta la pequeña pista.

La noche se pasó muy rápido, pero llegaron ciertas horas en las que Kayle se sentía muy cansada, se sentó en la silla con ganas de cerrar los ojos para dormir.

-Estas cansada? Quieres que te lleve?- Despertó y observo a Talon, por alguna razón noto sus ojos rojos del cansancio.

-Sí, mejor me voy a dormir. No te hagas problema me tomo un taxi.- Se levantó para avisarle a su hermana que volvería a casa. Se dirigió a la salida y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Talon.

-Te acompaño, no me voy a quedar tranquilo si vuelves sola…- No le quedo otra más que aceptar ya que se notaba que el chico era insistente.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa, ambos se despidieron con normalidad, pero a Kayle se le revolvió el estómago al momento de acercarse, tal cual le había pasado en toda la noche con cada contacto o roce que tenían.

Para el castaño llegar a su casa fue un gran alivio, por fin podría dormir la cantidad de horas que se le antojara.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su padre que lo esperaba, miraba tele y bebía un poco de vodka.

-Felicitaciones… No sabes lo felices que estamos…-

-Ajam…- Contesto, dirigiéndose a la heladera y saco jugo para beber.

-Por suerte nadie descubrió nada, todo sigue igual, la policía es muy incompetente y ni hablar de su forense. De a poco van tachando de la lista, cuando finalicen nadie va a saber quién lo hizo, les falta estrategia…-

-Mmm yo no me confiaría mucho…- Tomo asiento en el sillón. Su padre lo observo con intriga.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No han investigado bien, y hasta lo que se los hackers han falsificado los resultados de la forense…- No termino de hablar.

-Hay una chica… Es residente… Tiene mucho potencial y no es presa fácil, no va a ser nada sencillo callarla…- Su padre lo miro, no se había enterado de alguien joven con tanto coraje para hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta en la historia de Noxus.

-Dime ¿quién es? ¿Cómo sabes que ella tiene ese potencial?-

-Estuve con ella hoy… A simple vista parece una universitaria común, pero al observarla bien es la típica de perfil bajo, con un gran carácter oculto, de las que estudian mucho pero saben llevar bien las cosas a la práctica, la que no sobresale en el grupo de amigas y se viste lo más invisible… De las peores… Porque cuando menos te lo imaginas se hacen respetar y te dejan con la boca cerrada y sin palabras…-

-Y cómo podrían contra alguien como ella?-

-No va a ser sencillo… Con seducción lamentablemente no va a funcionar, apenas se me acerco como un chico normal… Algo se me va a ocurrir…-

-Seducción? Lo más sencillo, te va a costar mucho entonces… Yo en ese tipo de mujeres no soy experto, así que no podrás contar con mi ayuda…-

-Descuida, tengo varias ideas, alguna le va a funcionar… Pero la primera que tengo es que ella no sospeche nada de mí… Eso va a ser muy sencillo…- Termino de beber el jugo, y subió a su habitación dejando solo a su padre.

Se acostó en su cama, y tomo su celular para buscar información de la rubia.

-Kayle… Nunca vas a sospechar que un universitario es el asesino con el que estas tan obsesionada…- Encontró varias fotografías –en ese caso, será tu asesino el que se obsesione contigo…- Sonrió.

* * *

 **Bueno! Lo prometido es deuda, perdón no haber actualizado antes, pero los tiempos me matan, voy a tratar de ser constante con esto :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hace tiempo que no escribo y tal vez pierdo algunas cosas. En este capítulo brinde más información, aunque en el siguiente van a haber más cosas interesantes.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me puse muy feliz al leerlos y por el apoyo! Saludos a todos! :D**


	3. Un ángel

La mañana del sábado se asomaba por la ventana, la rubia dormía cómodamente en su cama, abrazaba a su peluche de oveja. Extrañamente no soñaba solamente veía imágenes, había una persona; no distinguía su rostro, pero llevaba vestimenta oscura.

En cierto momento sintió como si se encontrara en un callejón, el sujeto extraño le hablaba, no podía escapar porque la tenía contra la pared, de a poco se acercaba a ella hasta que le rozo los labios.

En ese instante abrió los ojos, recordando cada parte del sueño. _"Estupideces románticas Kayle? No eres de esas… No sueño con un amor imposible…"_ pensó.

Se levantó, para darle vida a su casa, como noto su hermana aún estaba durmiendo, y se cuestionó el horario en que haya llegado la morocha.

Mientras preparaba su desayuno, seguía cuestionándose el maldito sueño.

-Que patético…- Dijo con frustración, el ruido de la pava de fondo hacia que sienta saturación en su mente. Preparo un café, con mucha cafeína, para ese día era necesario.

Tomo asiento en la mesa y endulzo su bebida con 4 cucharadas de azúcar, de alguna forma tenía que compensar su humor.

Buscaba llegar a un punto de relajación, su celular la interrumpió, la pantalla mostro un mensaje de Ahri.

"Amiga! Estas despierta? Necesito un favor enorme porfis!" con muchas emoticones de súplica. La rubia libero un gran suspiro, se resignó a responderle.

"Si, recién me levante, que necesitas? Por lo visto debe ser muy importante…" Apenas se lo envió, automáticamente recibió respuesta.

"AY GRACIAS! ERES LA MEJOR! Te necesito esta noche en el bar Poseidón, después te envió la dirección, dicen que es muy privilegiado."

Por el mensaje se dio cuenta que tuvo suerte con el barman y en la noche tendrían un segundo encuentro. Con respecto al lugar al que iban a salir no la dejaba tranquila, si era muy privilegiado entonces encontraría a personas adineradas, de alto status, universitarios que estudian en privadas, empresarios… No era un lugar al que se sienta cómoda, pero lo haría por su amiga, ya que en la noche también la apoyo y eso lo valoraba mucho. Cambiando el tema, tendría que utilizar una ropa acorde, eso sí que era trabajo para Morgana.

* * *

Como había pensado en la noche cuando llego era una gran expectativa, eran simplemente las 10:30 cuando sintió los gritos de su hermana.

-Talon! Para que sales si después no te toleras? Anda es un hermoso día, mamá preparo un rico desayudo, despierta dormilón! Pareces un viejo amargado, y eso que eres joven, despierta.- Intento no prestarle importancia, pero luego empezaron los golpes y otra voz se sumó al coro.

-Déjalo, entre menos seamos más vamos a comer, si él se va a devorar todo solo…- Cubrió sus oídos con la almohada.

-Chicas, no lo molesten, está cansado ayer tuvo un día agitado…- Su madre intervino.

-Cómo no va a tener un día agitado, si se rumorea que anda una chica… Ayer lo vieron mis compañeros, y esta bonita, me mostraron las fotos de quien es…-

-No me digas? La quiero ver- Los gritos no cesaban, hasta que calmaron un poco, cuando iba a retomar el sueño sintió más ruidos del comedor, su madre no tiene mejor idea que ponerse a limpiar a esas horas. De muy mal humor se levantó, bajo con gran peso las escaleras, y una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Que no existe el maldito respeto en esta casa?- Movió la silla como un flojo y se sentó cayendo como bolsa de papas.

-Y por qué no te fuiste a dormir donde tu novia?- Le cuestiono una peliroja.

-No tengo novia…-

-Obvio que no la tiene… Es bonita para darle importancia a un feo como este… A por cierto que gustos los tuyos, las anteriores quedan como ogros al lado de esta chica…-

El castaño no encontraba sentido a las palabras que decían. Una de sus hermanas saco el celular mostrándole una foto de Kayle.

-No me puedes decir que no es bonita… Galán…- Ambas empezaron a reír.

-Yo la conozco, es hermana de Morgana… Son mellizas sabias?- Todos la observaron sorprendidos. –Aunque no se parecen mucho…-

-No la verdad, como decirlo, Morgana es una modelo, esta chica parece que es más natural… O clásica?- No habían palabras para definir a Kayle…

-No hay forma de definirla… Es Kayle no más…- Hablo Talon.

-Ay que tierno, el nene está enamorado- hablo la peliroja en tono de burla y le apretaba las mejillas.

-Creo que ya está grande para decidir si tener novia a no… Son insoportables ustedes dos…- Su madre seguía limpiando.

La discusión no continuo ya que el castaño dejo de prestar atención, para mirar en su celular.

" _Esta noche en el "Bar Poseidon", ven a las 8…"_

-Tienen planes para hoy?-

-Yo sí!- dijo una –pienso salir con mis amigas que hace tiempo que no las veo, tu Katarina?-

-Yo tengo que juntarme con mis compañeras a hacer un informe, pero me dijeron que después saldríamos…-

-Tengo que cobrar mi recompensa…- Hablo el castaño.

-Todavía no te termina de pagar ese gordo? Es muy injusto…-

-Sí, Cassiopeia tiene razón, eso es porque le tienes mucha paciencia…-

-Me pago la mitad ayer, hoy me dará lo que le falte… Son histéricas…-

-Pues me parece muy bien… Ten cuidado esta noche si? No dejes que nadie te vea…-

-Estás hablando de imposibles, nada de eso va a pasar- _"salvo que una justiciera enmascarada se aparezca esta precisa noche…"_ pensó para el mismo.

-De todas formas quiero que te cuides, y no bebas mucho, ese tipo no cuida tu salud…- los tres jóvenes empezaron a reír, eso sí era otro imposible.

* * *

La noche se acercaba, a Kayle no le gustaba salir tan seguido, pero una promesa era una promesa. Se encontraba revolviendo su armario con Morgana.

-Algo formal, pero a la vez que sea casual, pero a la vez que sea algo que sé que utilizaría, y que no muestre mi cuerpo… Odio que me miren los acosadores…-

-Deja de quejarte, pides muchas cosas… Para eso vamos a comprar ropa en alguna tienda de la tercera edad…-

La rubia se sentía desahuciada, no era de las que siguen las modas, no le gustaba usar falda, las calzas le incomodaban, no sabe dominar muy bien los tacos y la mayor parte del tiempo lleva el cabello atado.

-Esto te va a quedar muy bien…- La rubia se entusiasmó, probo como le quedara, después de horas de intento fue lo que más la convenció.

Se colocó una camisa blanca, de botones dorados, un poco ajustada, opto por unos jeans negros que le calzaban a la perfección, y de calzado una botas sin taco negras.

-Bien, ahora mi cara… Parezco el cadáver de la novia… y mi pelo… Que hago con él?- Su hermana la sentó en una silla y en 5 minutos logro hacerle una hermosa trenza que caía a su costado izquierdo, dejando libre su flequillo que coincide con la dirección de su peinado. Para el rostro simplemente un maquillaje simple, con una pequeña delineada y brillo en los labios.

-Que apenas delinees tus ojos hacen que te resalten muy bien el color azul, enserio tienes bonitos ojos- La rubia se sonrojo.

-Gracias!- Le sonrió, termino de buscar accesorios, como una delicada pulsera, un anillo y un colgante que le regalo su padre con un dije de luna. –Ahora a esperar a Ahri…- La morocha vive a unas tres cuadras, por lo que arreglaron en que ella iría a la casa de las mellizas y luego tomarían un taxi al bar.

-Yo me lo pierdo… Porque ya tenía planes… Es una lástima…- Dijo Morgana.

-Ahri me dijo que Leona también tenía que hacer unas cosas, por lo que la última en estar libre era yo- rio.

-Sí, y dime, como van las cosas con Talon? Es un chico lindo… Ósea para ti, está perfecto, para mí, mi Varus es un príncipe azul- Comento su hermana y su obsesión por romeo.

-Es raro…- comento.

-Pero te gusta?- Le dijo su hermana.

No pudieron continuar con la conversación ya que Ahri toco la puerta e inmediatamente ingreso.

-Hola amigas!- Se notaba su alegría.

-Hola Ahri, estas muy linda hoy…- Hablo Morgana, la morocha sonrió, llevaba una falda negra 10 cm exactos arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos de taco que brillaban, de abrigo un hermoso tapado de cuero. Su pelo estaba recogido por un rodete y su rostro bien trabajado para que combinara con su vestimenta.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos…- Saludaron, una vez que ingresaron al taxi, indicaron la dirección, la cual aproximadamente unos 30 minutos de distancia.

El lugar era muy moderno, las personas que ingresaban eran notorias, algunas que conocían de la tv. Las jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta de entrada, les permitieron el paso, al ingresar quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Es más grande de lo que creía… - Dijo la rubia.

-Eso quiere decir Kayle que somos VIP!- Dijo la morocha. –Ven debe estar en la barra…- Se tomaron de la mano para no perderse y llegar sin problemas.

Al sentarse sintieron ese ruido que hacen los asientos de cuero, la barra era transparente y se podía ver un hermoso paisaje acuático debajo.

-Por algo se llama Poseidón el lugar, esta todo ambientado al Dios Griego…- Comento la rubia.

-Si… Es muy hermoso, hay gente muy famosa…- Comento su amiga hipnotizada por la estructura.

-Y una sirena se perdió en ese océano…- Ahri sonrió mucho al notar la presencia de su Ares, la rubia se alegró por ella, hace tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

-Y esa sirena encontró al dios Ares…- Ambos se sonrieron, y se observaron por varios segundos generando una conexión. –Te presento, ella es mi amiga Kayle… No la conociste anoche ya que ella llego tarde…-

-Un placer señorita…- Hablo el joven –en realidad trabajo aquí, anoche estaba cubriendo a mi primo- Kayle sonrió y rio para sus adentros "genial, otro romeo…"

-El placer es todo mío- Empezaron con una pequeña ronda de tragos suaves.

En una de las mesas del segundo piso, había dos personas hablando.

-Fue un gran trabajo niño… Luego te tendré al tanto de otros de la lista…- Sirvió más wiski al vaso, y le convido a Talon. Entre vasos y vasos el joven se percató de una cabellera rubia, por primera vez le salió todo a la perfección, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Pidió un papel y una lapicera para anotar unas cosas, una vez que te tenía la nota le pidió a uno de los guardias que se la lleve a Kayle.

La rubia estaba charlando con su amiga, y a su vez con el barman, mientras escuchaban la música de fondo que era del agrado para todos.

-Ahora va a tocar otra banda, dicen que hacen temas pesados… No creo que a esta gente le interese…- Comento el joven.

-A Kayle si, ella ama ese tipo de bandas, a mí me gustan algunas, pero no me quejo…- La rubia los observaba y notaba que tenían mucha química lo que la ponía muy feliz, iba a tomar su vaso y se percató de un papel que estaba doblado en 4, lo abrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

" _Por qué no me miras? Llevo un buen tiempo mirándote y no has notado mi presencia…"_

Le pareció extraño, pero simplemente lo guardo, trato de no darle importancia, se distrajo tanto que no se percató que su amiga le estaba hablando.

-Kayle, vamos a ver la banda… Están tocando temas que me gustan…- Le sonrió, y la rubia se levantó de su lugar –te dejo por unos minutos, no nos tardamos- las jóvenes se acercaron al escenario.

Talon desde arriba disfrutaba la escena, volvió a escribir otro papel, le aviso al "jefe" que saldría un rato a fumar, por lo que se lo permitieron. Pudo llegar sin dificultades a donde estaba la rubia, se quedó unos minutos exactamente detrás de ella, para dejar caer otra nota. Kayle se asustó al observar otro mensaje como el anterior, lo leyó.

" _Voltea si me quieres ver… Te observo muy bien"._

La ojiazul volteo a ver quién estaba detrás de ella, pero no había nadie, creyó que ya le estaba haciendo mal el alcohol, cuando su concentración volvió a la música, la tercera nota cayo en sus manos.

" _Buena chica, eres muy obediente, aunque me ofende que no logres captar mi presencia, cuando yo tengo la mirada fija en ti… Enserio que bonitos ojos tienes…"_

Su corazón se aceleró un montón, sintió nauseas, ganas de salir corriendo, y un gran pánico, quien la miraba, por qué no lo podía encontrar, un mar de dudas la lleno y simplemente se resignó a que necesitaba un descanso.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire, me agobio el olor a cigarrillo…- Su amiga la acompaño y se separaron en la barra, Kayle tomo su campera para abrigarse por el frio, llego a la puerta de la entrada y tomo asiento en la vereda. Le sorprendió de no ver a nadie afuera, solo el guardia que se encontraba charlando muy distraído.

Sobre la esquina, donde nadie lo podía ver, estaba Talon fumando un cigarrillo, observaba la espalda de la joven y podía percatarse de lo pensativa que estaba.

La rubia observaba la luna, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, no en Noxus, pero esa noche se veía tan hermosa que no pudo resistirse. Un avión de papel aterrizo a su lado, lo abrió para ver el contenido.

" _Desearía saber que estás pensando… Sabes? La luna se ve hermosa hoy, pero no tanto como vos, pareces un ángel…"_

Lo apretó con mucho enojo hasta formar una pelota, lo estaba a punto de tirar cuando sintió por primera vez que alguien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la silueta estaba en una esquina, vio la sombra irse por el callejón, inmediatamente se levantó a buscarlo desafiante y con mucha valentía ya que no sabría con quien se podría encontrar…

Al llegar al callejón oscuro no vio nada, solo escucho un maullido, se tranquilizó al saber que solo se trataba de un gato, debía de ser de algún vecino o uno callejero. Pensó que si no tenía dueño se lo llevaría a Morgana a ella le fascinan los gatos.

Volteo con calma al saber que estaba segura, pero se topó con una figura.

-Tan difíciles son mis acertijos? Creo que te costó un poco encontrarme…- Era un hombre, de eso estaba segura, su voz era rara, un poco distorsionada ya que algo lo cubría. –Ahora qué? Te comió la lengua el ratón?- Salió del shock.

-No, solo venía a tomar aire libre…- Intento alejarse, pero se lo impidieron, noto la cercanía del sujeto –que quieres de mí? Yo no hice nada, por qué me molestas?- Silencio fue la respuesta, una mano cubierta por un guante acaricio su mejilla.

-Tal vez porque me llamaste la atención, tu cabello natural, tus ojos, tu vestimenta, no he visto a chicas así aquí en Noxus, es por eso que me fije en ti apenas te vi entrar- Se acercó más, con la mano derecha, también cubierta por un guante acaricio su pelo –te estuve observando toda la noche…- Apoyo su frente con la de ella para que sus miradas se crucen –que hermosos ojos tienes, me encantan- una vez que dijo eso sello sus palabras con un beso.

Kayle estaba noqueada, no podía reaccionar, perdió sus reflejos, todo, solamente por su mente paso el maldito sueño de la mañana. Una vez que termino, se separó tranquilamente y podía notar cierta sonrisa aterradora y satisfactoria, leyó algo por lo que la rubia se percató le había quitado su documentación, era sigiloso.

-Con que Kayle… Nunca voy a olvidar ese nombre… Bueno ya me tengo que ir…- Volvió a besarla –espero verte pronto Kayle…- su nombre lo pronuncio cerca de su oído y con un tono de deseo.

Una vez que se marchó, ella quedo unos minutos parada allí, sin reacción alguna, se había quedado sin aliento por un momento, la gravedad no la sentía y el frio desapareció…

Volvió al bar, para avisarle a su amiga que estaba cansada que iba a volver a su casa, sin antes encargarle que regrese en compañía y que le avisara cuando llegara.

Camino una cuadra y consiguió taxi enseguida, le indico la dirección al chofer, tenía un largo viaje y pocas ganas de conversar, observo por la ventana las calles de Noxus y ese hermoso barrio que conoció. En un callejón una sombra capto su atención y allí fue cuando lo vio nuevamente, su silueta estaba pintada en un techo, la luna de fondo lo iluminaba, llevaba vestimenta oscura, una gran capucha que cubría su pelo y gran parte de la frente, ojos que no pudo distinguir, y su rostro cubierto por lo que sería una bufanda que tampoco llevaba a definir su color. Parecía que él se percató de su mirada, ya que ambos generaron esa conexión que pareció durar una eternidad…

* * *

 **Horrible lo mío! Lo sé! Pero los compenso con dos capítulos, lo tendría que haber subido el fin de semana…**

 **Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo y por tomarse las molestias de dejarme sus comentarios, me gusta saber qué es lo que piensan.**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	4. Cuando la suerte esta de tu lado

" _-Tal vez porque me llamaste la atención, tu cabello natural, tus ojos, tu vestimenta, no he visto a chicas así aquí en Noxus, es por eso que me fije en ti apenas te vi entrar- Se acercó más, con la mano derecha, también cubierta por un guante acaricio su pelo –te estuve observando toda la noche…- Apoyo su frente con la de ella para que sus miradas se crucen –que hermosos ojos tienes, me encantan- una vez que dijo eso sello sus palabras con un beso."_

La alarma sonaba, pero Kayle no caía en la cuenta que ya era lunes y que se tenía que levantar para ir al hospital.

Apago la música de su celular, se convenció de que nuevamente fue un sueño que no sucedió absolutamente nada el sábado. Abrazo a su peluche y se tapó con las mantas, no quería levantarse, no quería volver a la realidad, volvió a sonar otra alarma y tuvo que resignarse a despertar.

Camino por la cocina y se encontró con el sillón, en la noche creyó sentir algo ya que se quedó dormida mirando tele, cerca de las 12 se despertó alterada ya que tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien le acaricio el pelo, pero al indagar en el departamento no encontró nada, todo estaba intacto.

Como fue la primera en volver a la vida, decidió preparar el desayuno para ambas, preparo café, busco pan en la heladera para hacer unas tostadas, mientras esperaba a que salga, en la mesa coloco las dos tazas, mermeladas y queso.

Cuando Morgana se levantó, ya estaba la mesa completa con una gran variedad de comidas por lo que se puso contenta, tomo asiento y miro a Kayle.

-Que rico, podrías preparar vos el desayuno, te esmeraste…- Noto que no le dio importancia –Hola? Tierra llamando a Kayle responde?- Su hermana la observo.

-Sí, que me decías?-

-Que te esmeraste hoy, se ve muy rico- Ella simplemente sonrió y le dijo un simple gracias.

El tiempo se pasó muy rápido, como era costumbre Morgana se arregló, mientras que Kayle llevaba su ambo, esta vez uno turquesa.

Las hermanas tomaron el colectivo ya que la misma línea las llevaba a sus destinos, como costumbre la rubia bajo en la entrada del hospital donde se encontraba la parada.

Le iba a esperar un día tranquilo, ya que al ingresar a la recepción encontró a muchas personas haciendo trámites y no vio a la policía o algún fiscal.

Ingreso a la bodega pero Lilien no estaba, por lo que decidió esperarla, acomodo bien sus cosas, cuando vio bien en el bolsillo de su campera encontró una nota, similares a las del sábado.

" _Hola, parece que es un mal momento, pero tenía la necesidad de verte, no dejo de pensar en ese beso y quisiera volver a repetirlo…_

 _Firma T.A"_

Se sintió muy mal al saber que no se trataba de un sueño, lo guardo para luego esconderlo bien junto con los otros, de alguna forma sabía que les servirían para algo. Con lo distraída que estaba, el golpe de la puerta la asusto, Lili entro muy rápido indicando que se le había hecho tarde.

-Bueno, hoy tenemos una mañana tranquila, no hay mucho para hacer, solo un pequeño análisis a una señora, la familia lo pidió así…- Al fin no había mucho trabajo, no hubo otro caso, lo que la dejo tranquila.

A los 10 minutos le llevaron el cuerpo de la mujer la cual no les llevo mucho tiempo analizarla.

-Querían quitarse la duda de la causa de su muerte?- Pregunto Kayle.

-Sí, y los doctores también, pero fue su enfermedad la que la consumió, una eterna luchadora del cáncer… Me contaron su historia…- La rubia la observo sentía admiración pero a la vez lastima, por lo que concluyeron fue una mujer que venció el cáncer de mama, pero al perder muchas cosas una simple enfermedad altero su metabolismo llevándola a la muerte.

-Muy admirable…- Comento la rubia.

-Sí, bueno iré a hablar con los familiares, la hija me espera, es impresionante lo que causa, ya que ella ahora se está haciendo estudios para saber si también puede llegar a tenerlo- La joven noto ciertas lágrimas en la doctora, pero la dejo, en algún momento se vuelve a ser humanos además de ser profesionales.

Estuvo dando vueltas un buen tiempo, pero no hubo novedades, y un gran aburrimiento rondaba por la bodega. Lilien volvió después de un buen rato.

-No hay nada para hoy… Dicen que ha vuelto la calma a la parte forense. Te puedes ir Kayle… Yo me quedo a cumplir horario- La rubia se retiró rápidamente, aún era muy temprano, pero no quería volver a su departamento a cocinar, si había algo que odiaba era comer sola. Camino tranquilamente hasta la plaza que está a un par de cuadras. Tomo asiento en un banco, y observaba a unos niños jugar.

Estaba tan fascinada con el juego de los niños, que alguien poso por detrás de ella y cubrió sus ojos.

-Quién soy?- Comento una voz familiar.

-Hola- Dijo alegremente, no esperaba volver a verlo –como has estado?- sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un color carmesí.

-Bien, no esperaba encontrarte… Supongo que fue casualidad- Talon se sentó a su lado, la rubia le costaba trabajo controlar su alegría.

-Supongo, hoy no había mucho que hacer, así que salí temprano, que hay de ti?- Le pregunto nerviosa.

-No fue un profesor, así que nos dejaron retirarnos.- Le regalo una sonrisa –aceptarías ir a comer conmigo?- El rubor de la rubia era muy notorio.

-Si… Acepto…- Ambos se pararon, optaron por ir a un gran centro comercial, y comer en el patio de comidas, pidieron una pizza.

-Hace tiempo que no como, esta riquísima- Dijo la rubia.

-Sí, son muy buenas, Kayle de dónde eres? Se nota que de Noxus no, pareces de Demacia…- Ella rió.

-No, de ninguno de los dos lados, estoy cerca de Demacia, es un pequeño pueblo llamado Viridian, hay mucho verde… Se podría llegar a decir que soy una chica de campo, muchos me dicen así…-

-Pero si es un pueblo… Debe ser hermoso para recibir ese nombre…-

-No te imaginas…- En su celular busco imágenes para mostrarle. –Mira, esto es en verano, hay una gran montaña, cerca de allí lleva mi tío a su ganado en la veranada. Y en invierno se queda en su estancia- El joven vio una foto de un paisaje que parecía una pintura, un gran verde había y en la montaña, a pesar de que era verano, se veían rastros de nieve. –Esta es una de navidad, la nieve cubre todo y es difícil cruzar los caminos, con Morgana solamente podemos acceder en tren-

-Es muy bonito, no se parece en nada a Noxus…- Empezó a reír.

-Mmm supongo que no, aunque no hace tanto frió aquí. Mira…- Le mostró más fotografías de animales –mi tío rescato a un corcel, lo va a tener por un buen tiempo me dijo hasta que lo pueda liberar, y esa hermosa que vez es una yegua, se llama Selene…- Le sonrió.

-Es tuya?- La rubia asintió.

-Sí, yo le enseñe, cuando puedo la cuido y salgo con ella para todos lados, me conto mi tío que estuvo en celos y que no se dejó con ningún caballo del establo, puedes creerlo? La señora fue y se fijó en el corcel, así que su hijo va a ser mitad domado y mitad salvaje…- Talon reía, aunque se sentía un poco ignorante, nunca estuvo en un establo, o cabalgo un caballo. –Calculan que va a nacer para navidad, por suerte voy a estar allí para verlo, seguro que va a ser hermoso-

-Es lo más probable, si es una yegua blanca con un corcel negro… Va a ser muy bonito el potrillo…- La rubia siguió buscando imágenes.

-Ese sultán, se llama Grim, es un pastor Belga, es de mis padres pero se lo prestan a mi tío para que lo ayude con las ovejas…- Miro la foto de un gran perro negro, parecía más un lobo.

-Entiendo por qué el nombre… Lo tienen muy bien cuidado.- Le sonrió.

-Sí, vive comiendo y cuando puede duerme en mi cama, la última vez que lo vi pesaba como 37 kilos, ahora debe andar por los 40, es enorme, no sabes lo que cuesta bañarlo y luego cepillarlo me lleva una hora hacer todo- Ambos rieron, se notaba que Kayle amaba los animales.

-Tu tío tiene más animales?- Le pregunto, y muy en el fondo deseaba ir a conocer esa estancia.

-Sí, lo que te imagines, conejos, gallinas, gallos, muchas ovejas y cabras, varios caballos, algunos los entrenan para las competencias, vacas, un toro, que más?, patos, cerdos, un pavo, es muy gracioso, ah también tienen un zorrito de mascota, lo salvaron en la caminera, lo cuidaron hasta que se encariñaron con él, es muy bueno y no se acerca a los conejos- Talon la observaba fascinado, era muy lindo escuchar a Kayle hablar de su familia y las cosas que tenían. –Bueno, que hay de ti?-

-No es tan interesante, mejor cuéntame cómo se doma a un caballo…- Noto que la rubia quería saber de él, suspiro –soy de aquí- Kayle lo observo como diciendo "eso es todo?" –Vivo con mis viejos y mis dos hermanas, que son insoportables…- La rubia le sonrió. –Y ahora me encuentro en frente de una chica que conocí…- observo los ojos azules de Kayle por un largo rato, ella se sonrojo.

-Qué te parece si vamos a los juegos?- El castaño sonrió. –Te gustas los juegos? O lo que quieras…- El joven se acercó a ella.

-Los juegos están bien- con sus dos dedos le dio un suave golpe en la frente –que nunca estuviste con un chico? Por qué te pones tan nerviosa…- La rubia se quedó sin palabras.

-Pues porque odio que me coqueteen… No soy como mis amigas sabes?- Inflo sus cachetes enojada.

-No te coqueteo, eso es lo que tú piensas, si lo hiciera desde el primer día habríamos acabado juntos no crees?- Tenían lógica sus palabras, pero su orgullo no le permitía darle la razón.

-Si, como digas Romeo…- La rubia camino y tomo la delantera, Talon rió.

-Eres admirable Kayle…- Ella lo miro con los cachetes inflados en expresión de furia.

-No sirve que me alavés de esa forma…-

-Entonces que sirve?- Estaba más cerca de lo normal a ella, y fingió abrazarla para luego reírse.

-Oye! Ya te estás pasando de la raya, no te di tanta confianza como para que generes contacto…- Estaba roja como un tomate y el castaño se moría de risa.

-Por eso te hago esos juegos, entre más me odies, más te vas a acercar a mi…- No le encontró sentido a las palabras pero empezó a correr al notar que la había dejado atrás.

-Por qué hiciste eso?- Estaba un poco agitada.

-Un caballero te hubiese esperado, un estúpido como yo no… Vamos, parece que en cualquier momento me vas a pegar…- Kayle camino a su lado "como sabe lo que me gusta? Tenía razón entre más cosas que haga que otras odian más me gustan a mí".

Pasaron toda la tarde en los juegos, hicieron competencias en auto, jugaron en los que más puntuaciones te dan. Pasaron por una máquina de peluches, Kayle observo un pequeño oso celeste muy tierno. Talon probo suerte y lo obtuvo, se lo mostró a la rubia ella le sonrió.

-Qué suerte tienes…- Comento, aunque esperaba que el mismo se lo dejara.

-Sí, va a combinar muy bien en mi habitación…- Kayle rió nerviosamente, eso esperaba.

-Bueno, supongo que deberíamos buscar nuestros premios. Quieres algo en especial o nos repartimos golosinas?-

-Prefiero las golosinas, porque todas van a ser para mí, las mujeres las evitan para no engordar…-

-Yo quiero, por eso lo propuse, amo las moritas, ese cruel…- Recibió el mismo golpe en su frente.

-Era broma… Quería saber tu reacción, te ves muy tierna cuando suplicas…- Le hizo un puchero –eso también es tierno- buscaron sus premios y volvieron con dos grandes bolsas, con chocolates, caramelos, chupetines, y demás. Ambos volvían en el colectivo. –Donde bajas?-

-En la siguiente…- Suspiro, no quería llegar a ese lugar.

-Te acompaño… Me queda cerca puedo caminar, son solo 5 cuadras, además mi madre me envió que pase a comprar pan…- Ella asintió, ambos bajaron y empezaron a caminar rumbo al departamento de Kayle. –Te divertiste?- Le pregunto el castaño rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, hace tiempo que no me divierto así- Ella se detuvo –aquí es…- observo el edificio.

-Bueno, me quedo tranquilo de que hayas llegado bien…- Le sonrió, la volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos y rompió contacto mostrándole el oso –era broma de que no te lo iba a dar…- La rubia se sonrojo tal vez esperaba algo más que el peluche.

-Gracias… Aunque esperaba algo más…- Se sonrojo –no me diste tu numero…- se defendió, le pidió su celular y lo anoto, a ella le entrego el suyo para que lo anote.

-Contenta?- Le pregunto.

-No… Todavía no…- Se llenó de valentía para acercarse más, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello, hizo puntitas de pie, y lo beso. La reacción por parte de él fue instantánea ya que le correspondió, pareció durar una eternidad, apenas se separaron se observaron unos segundos.

-Mañana?- Ella le sonrió.

-Mañana…- y se volvieron a besar a modo de despedida, la rubia subió hasta el departamento, al ingresar a su casa, sintió unos aplausos, 6 ojos la observaban con una gran felicidad, Morgana se acercó a ella a abrazarla.

-Felicitaciones hermanita…- Ella se sonrojo, las malditas brujas observaron toda la escena –no me sorprende que desaparezcas toda la tarde y te encontramos en la vereda a los besos con Talon…- las tres empezaron a reír y ella no sabía dónde meterse –Varus me dijo que los vio juntos, gracias por el aviso…- Comento su hermana con todo de celos.

El resto de las chicas se acercaron a que les cuente todo con lujo y detalle.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, por el balcón de las mellizas ingresaba una silueta, observo todo el lugar, y busco la habitación de la rubia.

Kayle estaba durmiendo, en la mesa de luz estaba el oso celeste que gano en la tarde, libero una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciar su pelo, estuvo unos cuantos minutos haciendo eso.

"Fue hermoso pasar la tarde contigo, y lo mejor de todo es que no hay sospechas" pensó, siguió acariciándola.

-Descansa princesa- Dijo en voz baja y beso su frente. Kayle empezó a moverse y él se tuvo que marchar, se despertó nuevamente alarmada, otra vez la misma sensación…

Camino por la cocina para servirse un poco de agua, se acercó a la ventana mientras bebía, las sirenas sonaban, seguro otro accidente, el panorama de Kayle era normal pero una silueta la saco de su trance, nuevamente sentía esa mirada en ella, pero esta vez lo observo desafiante, sin temor alguno, pronto iba a desenmascarar a ese sujeto por más que le cueste. Cerro bruscamente las cortinas, dejo el vaso para lavar, y se acostó a dormir.

En uno de los techos Talon sonreía, ese día se sacó la lotería, todo le estaba saliendo a la perfección.

* * *

 **Para compensar, les dejo dos capítulos para que disfruten.**

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores por su apoyo, me motivan mucho. Saludos a todos y que anden muy bien!**


	5. Giro inesperado

"Necesito descansar…" era en lo único que pensaba el joven, ingresaba a casa por la ventana de su habitación, aún era temprano comprobó en su celular y calculó la cantidad de horas de sueño que podía disfrutar.

Se acostó en su cama para observar el techo, y recordar que tendría que estudiar todo el fin de semana para el parcial de anatomía sino sería una materia que recusaría por tercera vez. Si había algo que odiaba era al profesor, solo porque era doctor se creía que tenían que estudiar como ellos.

Empezó a cerrar los ojos y se percató que ahora podría hacer un poco de trampa, le pediría ayuda a Kayle con el ciclo de Krebs.

Esa noche fue sencilla eliminar al fiscal, cuando lo busco en la casa estaba alcoholizado por lo tanto no hubo resistencia, aunque no pudo torturarlo como lo esperaba su jefe, pero le dio un peor final y obtuvo varias cosas que eran útiles. Una vez que finalizo su trabajo se dio la prioridad de ir a la casa de Kayle, noto que la joven estaba durmiendo en el sillón con la televisión encendida, en el piso habían libros, uno de ellos era el código penal. No le sorprendía que ella lo estuviera leyendo.

Cuando la rubia se despertó asustada, él se pudo marchar, antes le dejo una nota en el sillón como era costumbre.

Volvió satisfecho por la noche, había pasado un mes desde que empezó a salir con Kayle, las cosas no podían ir mejor que nunca. Siempre que llegaba una víctima al hospital dejaba una nota escondida para que ella la encontrara, sus vigilancias nocturnas eran seguidas, en algunas generaba contacto, otras veces simplemente invadía el departamento para encontrarla durmiendo abrazada a ese peluche de oveja, suponía que le tenía mucho cariño.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, se levantó para encontrarse con Katarina.

-Qué te pasa? Me estaba por dormir…-

-Escuche que llegaste, demasiado temprano para lo que habían planificado… O que fuiste a ver a tu novia?-

-No, el viejo estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol… Fue más sencillo para mi matarlo.- Ella se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Te debería creer, aunque te veo muy despistado últimamente…- Él la ignoro no tenía ganas de generar una discusión. –Escúchame…- Le dijo y lo obligo a que volteara –no me interesa que te pasa con esa mocosa, pero te puedo decir que estás jugando con el Diablo… Conozco a su hermana y es una mujer que nadie la pisotea, y esa chica escuche que no es cualquier tontita… Así que te voy a decir que la dejes, porque si algo pasa caemos todos, y no voy a dejar que mi familia caiga por una maldita calentada tuya…- Él la interrumpió.

-Sigues hablando sin entender, solamente la estoy distrayendo, y te digo que me parece demasiado egoísta de tu parte que hables de tu familia cuando aquí el que se ensucia las manos soy yo, porque ustedes no mueven un dedo, simplemente se llenan de dinero por lo que tengo que hacer por ustedes…-

-Olvidas que te dimos un hogar? No ignores a las personas que te dieron un techo, si fuera por ti todavía seguirías en las calles…-

-No voy a pelear contigo, estoy cansado y tengo que cursar mañana, además tengo que estudiar…- Cerro la puerta y se tiró a la cama como bolsa de papas.

* * *

La mañana se había presentado larga, ahora cayo un fiscal, Kayle ayudaba a Lilien en el trabajo, en todo el hospital había una horrible aura, las personas malhumorada, no cooperaban y las autoridades impacientes con los resultados.

Últimamente la ciudad empezó a moverse por el número de asesinatos, a pesar de las grandes mentiras que le daban a la gente, de alguna u otra forma lograban esconder la información.

La rubia examinaba cada parte del cuerpo, empezó por las manos y brazos, luego por el cuello, donde encontró varias heridas y rastros de sangre. En el rostro observo atentamente los ojos, no localizo nada extraño en ellos, pero al correr la mirada pudo ver atentamente en su boca, intento mover los labios pero no pudo.

-Esta sellada…- Dijo Kayle, Lili la miro un poco desconcentrada, ya que ella analizaba los órganos internos.

La ojiazul procuro ser cuidadosa al momento de abrirla, ya que quería dejar las estructuras lo más intactas posible. Una vez que concluyo su delicado trabajo, genero presión sobre la mandíbula para abrirla, la cabeza se movió a un costado y se encontró con la ausencia de su lengua, encontró un cuerpo extraño. Con una pinza intento extraer el objeto, era un dólar que envolvía una figura.

Entre las dos desarmaron el paquete para encontrarse con una insignia, un poco extraña, tenía el dibujo de un cisne mitad blanco mitad negro, a simple vista era una medalla común y corriente, pero si se encontraba en aquel lugar debía de ser muy útil.

-Eso se lo llevare a los chicos del laboratorio, luego que se lo entreguen a los detectives, deben analizarlo y buscar de donde proviene.- Kayle asintió y miro el difunto nuevamente.

El análisis continúo, las horas pasaban, entre más información obtenían, cada vez se acercaban más, pero a la vez se alejaban… El reloj marco las 12 en punto, cuando estaban en dar por finalizado su trabajo, a Lilien la llamaron.

-Lili… Hay una mujer extraña que quiere hablar contigo…- La doctora se retiró, Kayle se dio cuenta que había algo más en la cavidad bucal y notó que había otro papel escondido, leyó su contenido.

" _Es divertido saber que todavía no puedan hacer nada… Que impotencia les debe dar…"_

La letra se le hacía muy conocida, busco en su campera la nota de la noche anterior para compararla.

" _Querida Kayle, no sabes cuánto pasa el tiempo y cada vez siento que te alejas más de mí, sé que no es sencillo para alguien como tu saber que alguien como yo te persigue y te escribe siempre que logra generar contacto contigo. Hay algo de ti que hace que me llame la atención, no sé quién eres, no sé dónde trabajas si es que es asi, tampoco se tu edad, pero cuando veo tus ojos me siento honrado, esa mirada desafiante nadie me la había hecho, lo que se torna complaciente._

 _Recuerda, a veces la ley hace que las cosas se organicen, pero lo prohibido, es un placer que no cualquiera se atreve a vivir, tal vez es por eso que siento que eres algo diferente a mí y eso me gusta…_

 _Con amor T.A"_

Cada escrito que él le dejaba la firmaba con las mismas siglas, no las entendía, y eso le causaba impotencia, toda la situación, no comprendía quien era el sujeto, no podía reconocerlo, el color de sus ojos jamás lo vio, nunca llevaba perfume, sus manos las cubría con guantes y su rostro; admitía que era muy inteligente. De algo que si estaba segura era que él y el encargado de los asesinatos eran la misma persona, su letra lo comprobaba.

-Kayle…- Comento Lili y la rubia se asustó, ya que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, detrás de ella había una mujer joven, bien vestida con altos tacones. –Te presento a Sarah Fortune…-

-Un placer, me llamo Kayle…- Hablo.

-Todo un placer Kayle, me sorprende lo joven que eres, y ya eres residente…-

-Aquí está el fiscal… Solamente falta que realice el informe, si me esperas aquí yo lo tipeo y vengo con todo…-

Sarah empezó a mirar al difunto, Kayle no sabía qué hacer, tampoco sabía si le podía hacer alguna pregunta, ya que no le dijeron quién era.

-Soy la nueva detective, me contrataron para que encuentre al asesino, las personas de este lugar eran muy incompetentes por lo visto. Más de 5 meses y no encontrar nada, se podría decir que están a favor, o más bien es un truco del gobierno y aquí hay millones de corruptos…-

-Solamente esperan los estudios de los forenses, no han hecho investigaciones.- Se acercó y le entrego el dólar y la insignia. –Encontramos esto en la boca de la víctima, por lo que se un dólar allí significa mafia no?- La peliroja tomo los objetos para observarlos.

-Sí, eso se dice, creo haber visto una similar, parece un poco antigua, pero representa a las familias de altos rangos, algún empresario famoso con doble identidad…- La ojiazul sonrió, esa mujer le brindaba mucha confianza. –Kayle, quiero decirte algo… Puedo notar que aprecias a Lili, pero no me da mucha confianza, aun no conozco Noxus y la gran mayoría de las personas que he cruzado me han generado mala sensación, contigo no me pasa lo mismo…- La rubia miro el piso.

-Porque no soy de Noxus, tal vez es por eso…-

-No solo por eso, me demuestras que eres persona de confiar, puedo notar lo mucho que te preocupa la seguridad de la gente, eres sincera…-

-Últimamente me han pasado cosas extrañas, conocí a alguien, bueno más bien él se metió de la nada en mi vida, y tengo grandes sospechas de que se trate de nuestro asesino.- Sarah le presto atención y le hizo señas de que continuara –hace aproximadamente un mes, lo vi una vez en el bar Poseidón, esa noche salí con una amiga, en todo momento tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba, y cada tanto tenía una nota que el mismo me escribía… No sé si fue por cosa del destino, tuve un agobio así que fui a tomar aire, fue allí donde lo encontré, creí ver algo y camine hasta un callejón pero solamente había un gatito, ya me iba a marchar tranquila, él estaba detrás de mí, me hablo sobre la poca importancia que le di, parecía un poeta…- Kayle se quitó un gran peso de encima, nunca pudo hablarle de eso a nadie y encontrar a la persona ideal le liberaba una mochila pesada.

-Digamos que de alguna forma él te eligió a ti… Kayle que más te hizo?- Ella trago saliva, no creía que fuera el momento para hablar de lo que sucedió.

-Me dijo que pronto me volvería a ver, desde ese entonces encuentro cartas que el mismo me dedica, me doy cuenta por la letra. Ahora encontré esta nota en la boca del fiscal, las compare y es el mismo tipo de letra…- Le entrego los escritos.

-Sí, definitivamente es el, pero por lo que puedo notar no trabaja solo… Kayle no es asesino porque si, a ti no te hizo daño eso es una señal. Además si se encontraba en un bar es porque está apto para convivir en sociedad, no se trata de una persona enferma como creían en el departamento…- A la rubia se le erizo la piel, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría, si eso mismo le dijo Sarah Fortune, entonces puede ser cualquier persona que la rodee sea un sospechoso.

Escucharon la puerta y notaron que Lili llego tomando un café, con los papeles en mano para entregarle a la detective.

-Lo hice lo más rápido que pude, aquí tiene señorita Fortune…- Ella los recibió y miro a Kayle.

-Bueno, la niña me comento de los objetos, me los llevo también, y con respecto al cadáver, ya lo pueden dejar la funeraria vendrá por el en la tarde… Gracias por todo doctora, yo me tengo que ir.- Ella se despidió de las dos y se marchó.

-Voy a ir al baño- La rubia mintió, se apresuró para alcanzar a la peliroja. –Señorita Fortune, Señorita Fortune…- Sarah se dio vuelta y la observo. –Si algo llega a pasar, no dudo en decirle…- Ella le entrego un papel.

-Por supuesto querida… Recuerda que ahora mi única fuente de confianza aquí eres tú… Nos estaremos comunicando, voy a revisar estos papeles y luego te preguntare si es cierto o no, quiero que en tres días nos volvamos a ver, pero si alguien te pregunta, como amigas… Tú me estas mostrando la ciudad…- Le guiño un ojo para salir por la entrada del hospital, Kayle miro el papel y encontró un número de teléfono, vio a las personas pasar, las palabras de Sarah rondaban en su cabeza, el sonido de su celular la saco del trance.

Llego al baño, donde era el lugar que había acordado ir, para atender, no había prestado atención al número y le palpitaba el corazón.

-Hola?- Respondió.

-Hola linda!- Se relajó al escuchar la voz de Talon. –Cómo estás? Te interrumpí?- Sonrió, le agradaba escucharlo.

-No, justo me hice una escapada al baño, hay mucha mala onda hoy, pero a pesar de todo estoy de pie, es cansador…- Suspiro –vos? Como estas? La universidad aburrida?-

-Por qué? Que paso ahora? Que no te afecte Kayle…- Se sintió mejor –yo bien, aburrido es poco, no entiendo nada y tengo parcial el lunes con el viejo este…- Ella se preocupó.

-Parcial? Necesitas ayuda? Quien es el viejo este?- Le hizo burla y ambos empezaron a reír.

-El de anatomía, maldito ciclo de Krebs, me taladra la cabeza…-

-Descuida señor melodrama, yo te puedo ayudar, lo aprendí bien…-

-Si no quieres perder el tiempo… Además no entiendo para que nos toma el si es anatomía… No química biología…- Kayle rio.

-Porque en anatomía vez los órganos, que te aseguro que para él es importante que sepan cómo se nutren los tejidos, pero en realidad lo hace para saber si lo aprendieron, yo curse con el histología y también me lo tomo, cuando lo tuve en anatomía el último año nos lo volvió a tomar, está fascinado con eso…- Ella rio, mientras él se quejaba. –Vamos vos ves anatomía básica… Te apuesto a que no sabes mucho del sistema porta hepático, solo las venas que ingresan y las que salen hasta formar la cava inferior…-

-Sí, señorita sabelotodo… No sé el nombre de las arterias como usted, porque yo soy médico y vos solamente un simple bioquímico…- Ella rio ante la burla.

-Bueno, a qué hora me necesitas simple bioquímico?-

-Esta tarde, supongo que salgo a las 2. Enserio me quieres ayudar?-

-Si cariño, ya me estoy por ir, almuerzo algo y luego me baño antes de que piensen que me voy a echar a perder…- Recibió una sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono.

–Bueno, vamos a mi casa, ya que nadie nos va a molestar, no quiero que llegue tu hermana y se burle porque acudí a tu ayuda…- Ella rio.

-De acuerdo, donde nos encontramos?-

-En el parque, como siempre. Nos vemos bonita-

-Bueno, allí estaré, nos vemos, te quiero- Él se quedó helado..

-Yo a ti Kayle…- y corto. Ella miro el teléfono, fue un poco raro, pero no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Almorzó rápidamente para luego marcharse a su casa directo a la ducha, lo que le llevo media hora para estar lista. Tomo rumbo a la plaza donde se encontraría con Talon con gran tiempo de sobra, por lo que aprovecho en ingresar a la biblioteca que se encuentra cerca.

Se dirigio a la sección local, necesitaba libros con contenido de la insignia que habían visto en la jornada, pudo tomar varias fotografías con su teléfono para ayudar a Sarah con la investigación, habían varios libros con fuentes importantes, algunas les daban ciertos códigos que no comprendía ya que no era de ese lugar. En el libro que cuenta la historia de la localidad habla sobre una obra; a esa página le dio gran importancia, y pudo localizar la literatura que contiene la historia del lago de los cisnes que podría llegar a tener cierta relación.

Paso la hora en la biblioteca, se dio cuenta que ya era hora de encontrarse con Talon, se acercó a recepción para pedir fotocopias lo más importante, y que le anoten el libro del lago de los cisnes. Guardo las hojas en un bolsillo de su campera y el otro lo dejo bien oculto en la mochila, cuando contacte a Fortune hablaría sobre el tema, por el momento prefería mantener en secreto todo.

Llego inmediatamente al punto de encuentro, vio al castaño sentado, beso su mejilla a modo de sorpresa.

-Que tal tu día?- Él volteo a verla.

-Se puede decir que sobreviví…- Ambos se tomaron de la mano para caminar unas cuantas cuadras. –Por donde es? Ahora que lo pienso nunca he ido a tu casa…-

-No es muy lejos, más o menos 15 minutos me lleva llegar…-

-15 minutos?- pensó –eso quiere decir que vives en una de las partes más populares?- Se rasco la cabeza, mientras que él la abrazaba.

-Sí, pero no me gusta comentarlo, descuida no hay nadie no te vas a sentir mal si?-

-Aunque no creo que a tus padres les agrade que estés con una chica de campo…-

-Kayle, una no eres del campo, y dos me importa muy poco lo que ellos opinen, nunca se metieron en mis relaciones sociales ahora menos, si no les agradas no les voy a hablar y se arregla…- Lo miro preocupada –No te hagas problema, te puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras en conocerlos… No te obligo a nada- Lo abrazo fuertemente en la cintura –aunque me gustaría que me trates mejor, no mides tu fuerza…-

-No creo que eso tenga solución, todos me dicen lo mismo…- En unos minutos se encontraron con la casa de Talon, él la invito a tomar asiento en el comedor y le ofreció algo para beber, Kayle observaba la casa con fascinación –es muy bonita…- El castaño se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias- Dijo, y puso varios libros en la mesa. –Que autor explica esta porquería más sencillo?-

-Ninguno, solo el instinto…- Respondió y le sonrió de forma inocente –descuida, tienes hojas te voy a hacer unos dibujos va a ser más fácil que te acuerdes- Kayle mientras dibujaba le explicaba cada parte e importancia, le agrego cuadros, anotaba las palabras difíciles en otros colores para que las pueda memorizar hasta que Talon pudo comprender las cosas. –Bueno las preguntas que pueden entrar son estas, mira encontré un examen de este profesor…- Él las leyó.

-Sí creo que a mí me mata, a ti directamente te tiro una bomba nuclear…- Ella rio –y tienes un 9,5 enserio eres una nerd…- enojada le quito las hojas.

-Eso es información confidencial… Te traje las preguntas no los resultados…- Le saco la lengua.

-Bueno pero que tengas esa nota con un viejo como ese, puedo concluir que te tragaste un libro entero… Nadie ha logrado algo mejor, incluso tu perfecto cuñado la esta recursando…- Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-No es algo que se diga en la universidad… Y lo que le pase a Varus es información útil para mi hermana no para mi…- El castaño la abrazo.

-Te ves tan linda cuando te enojas por eso me gusta molestarte- beso su mejilla.

-Sí y por eso no te tengo paciencia…- le inflo los cachetes.

-Y los enamorados se ven tan ridículos…- Katarina había regresado antes pero con compañía.

-Creí que no volverías hasta la cena…-

-Y yo creí que no usabas la casa de hotel…- Se defendió ella.

-No, solo lo estaba ayudando…- Comento Kayle.

-Enserio Talon, las novias son para que sean novias no maestras… Querida que no te utilice por tu intelecto…- hablo una chica desconocida para la rubia.

-Y qué? Ustedes no tenían algo mejor que hacer que venir a molestar mi paz?- Talon observaba a la chica, Kayle noto eso, agacho la cabeza.

-Disculpen, si yo ya me iba…- Comento Kayle. Talon se percató que la rubia no estaba bien.

-Pero no terminamos todavía…-

-Mañana, Morgana va a hacer un trabajo con Leona, si quieres vas a casa, no tengo que ir al hospital…- Le sonrió pero falsamente.

-Espera te acompaño- Miro desafiante a Katarina, y a la otra chica. Tomo fuertemente la mano de Kayle y camino muy rápido. –Por qué caminas lento?- con aires de autoridad.

-No te enojes conmigo, si eres tú el que por alguna razón está enojado…- Comento, él se detuvo pero solamente le dio la espalda –note como la miraste…- Bajo la mirada –era tu novia verdad?- Su respuesta fue un abrazo el cual no se negó.

-Si… Perdón por el mal momento… Mi hermana es un poco…- Suspiro –Kayle mírame, escucha atentamente si… Te dije que ellos son mi familia, pero en realidad no lo son…- Ella abrió grande los ojos –soy adoptado, fue cuando tenía 12 años, a Katarina todavía le cuesta aceptarme como de la familia por eso nos llevamos un poco mal…- Volvió a sujetar su cintura.

-No lo sabía… Perdón…- Beso su frente –y ella…?- Talon sabía que no le podía ocultar información, en su rostro se reflejaba su preocupación.

-Se llama Riven, y si te la vuelves a cruzar solo ignórala… Me lo prometes?- Asintió, no le volvería a preguntar nada más, las manos de su castaño temblaban, la situación no lo debía de tener tranquilo –perdón por esto…- La abrazo y la beso –gracias por la ayuda- Le correspondió el beso.

-De nada, es tarde si quieres me voy en colectivo…- Recibió una caricia en su cabello.

-Te acompaño, quiero pasar un rato más a tu lado- caminaron hasta el departamento de Kayle, una vez que se despidieron, sintió gran cansancio. Su hermana no estaba por lo que tendría que preparar la cena.

Saco de su campera las fotocopias y marco cosas importantes que le servirían, tomo su celular para escribirle a Sarah.

" _Encontré información importante, puedo verte en estos días?"_

A los 2 minutos tuvo respuesta.

" _Que buena noticia me das, yo también pude recolectar varios datos, te parece el miércoles a las 8 en un café?"_

" _Si, buena idea…"_

Se relajó un poco, abrió la heladera y saco una botella de agua y la devoró, mientras intentaba improvisar una comida.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el 5to capitulo**

 **Como ven a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner mejor, y más interesantes.**

 **Pido disculpas pero no es que quiera hacer mala a Riven pero es un personaje que va a ser muy importante en la trama, ya van a ver.**

 **Me gustaría saber las opiniones, si les gusta a Miss Fortune como detective y si quieren que incluya a otro campeón en la historia, no hay ningún drama, algunos van a aparecer no se preocupen, hasta ahora llevo a Shen, Singed y Galio, si quieren otro me avisan.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo! Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo :D**

 **Perdonen que lo subí tan tarde, pero demasiadas complicaciones, el internet pésimo en los días y la universidad… Ni hablar, pero bueno esto es lo mejor para olvidar cosas :D**

 **PD: puede que haya un poco de acción en el siguiente :P**


	6. El cuerpo

Dos semanas pueden pasar rápidamente, algunos las notan pero otros no tanto, para Kayle una más agitada y la otra disminuyo su ritmo.

Los asesinatos se tomaron vacaciones, por decirlo en forma sutil, la rubia no contaba con tiempo para descansar o verse con Talon, solamente en llamadas o mensajes, que más podría hacer…

Las reuniones con Sarah eran seguidas, cada dos días la iba a visitar al hospital para saber si las cosas andaban bien.

La primera noche que se encontraron hablaron sobre la medalla, Fortune le explico lo que investigo, contactó a un anciano y le dijo que esas medallas antes las entregaban en invitaciones para la famosa obra del lago de los cisnes, que era muy característica en Noxus. Lo que siguió de la historia las dejo muy preocupadas, hace más o menos unos 37 años hubo un derrumbe en el teatro principal, jamás se dieron cuenta quién lo ocasionó o qué, muchas personas resultaron heridas.

Algo tenían, no era mucha la información, pronto se podrían acercar al núcleo. Cabe destacar que las dos fueron a las ruinas del teatro, donde todavía se encontraban allí algunos afiches en mal estado, el resto puros escombros; aunque no obtuvieron lo que esperaban.

El miércoles se había presentado muy tranquilo, con la ausencia repentina de Lilien por lo que la rubia esperaba para ver si había algún cuerpo sino la autorizaban a retirarse.

El reloj había marcado justo las 8:30 cuando tocaron la puerta, con la presencia de la detective con nuevas noticias.

-Kayle, necesito tu ayuda. Recibimos una llamada temprano, encontraron un cuerpo necesito que lo examines-

-Sí, tráiganlo- Se dirigió a la camilla para acomodarla, y luego busco los elementos, guantes látex y barbijo, le entrego otro par a Fortune. –Es mejor que te quedes conmigo…-

Los compañeros de Sarah ingresaron con el cuerpo, luego les dieron privacidad. Al bajar el cierre, se encontró con lo peor, con toda calma retiro la bolsa, para que quede toda la anatomía descubierta.

-Es una mujer…- Hablo la rubia, miro sus manos y se encontró con la yema de sus dedos en completa ruina. Estaba calva, con muchas heridas en el cuerpo una notoria, cerca del mediastino, lo que indicaba que era por una bala –parece que no quieren que conozcamos la identidad de nuestra victima… Que le hayan quitado su pelo es señal para no hacerle prueba de ADN; la quemadura en huellas digitales, ahora debería examinar otras partes. Ves esto? Demuestra que recibió un balazo, en el corazón, muerte instantánea, se desangro al impactar…- La pelirroja prestaba atención y seguía con la mirada cada punto que señalaba la joven.

-Digamos que esta pobre mujer presencio algo, quién la haya asesinado no quería que se enterara, o me equivoco?- La rubia dejo tranquilo el cuerpo.

-Es una gran hipótesis, siempre a las anteriores las podíamos identificar, a ella simplemente la deformaron… Va a ser complicado, nos podría llevar semanas o meses identificarla.- Su mirada bajo hacia la cadera –mira- poso su mano –cicatriz de cesárea, quiere decir que ya es madre…- La detective asintió, tomo un papel para anotar cada punto que le marcaba Kayle. Volvió hacia la cabeza, abrió los ojos pero no pudo notar algo diferente –color de ojos, verde…- miro en su piel, se encontró con manchas, normal en personas con ese tipo de piel –tiene manchas que se le hacen con el sol- abrió la boca para encontrarse con la ausencia de su lengua –falta de amígdalas, y muela de juicio, se le debió caer en su embarazo- examino en el oído, nariz y no le sorprendió encontrarlos intactos. Bajo al cuello para ver dos apuñaladas –yugular perforada…- con sus manos tocaba todo hasta en la clavícula –posible fractura en el esternón…- en los miembros analizo con cuidado las cosas que les serian útiles, hasta que pasaron a la instancia final. Tomo la navaja para abrirla y examinar los órganos internos –la bala ingreso a la altura del ventrículo derecho, junto con la perforación de su yugular, no sangre carbonatada…- examino hígado, pulmones, intestinos, estomago, bazo y páncreas. –Tiene vesícula, pero su hígado también fue víctima con la misma cuchilla, tienen el mismo calibre. El estómago se lo dejaron intacto, en los intestinos solamente el marco colónico izquierdo y gran parte del recto. Su apéndice lo tiene intacto, también su páncreas por lo que era una mujer bastante sana…- Fortune dejo de tomar nota.

-De acuerdo, ahora necesitamos saber si fue sometida a un abuso sexual…- Examinaba atentamente cada parte, pero no encontró ningún indicio de violación.

-No, aparentemente se vengaron de ella con la cuchilla, no llegaron a tanto… Ahora tendríamos que reconocerla, por lo que puedo concluir por sus órganos, tono de piel y su cuerpo en si debe rondar en los 29 o 30 años de edad… Aunque podría tomarle una radiografía y examinar su edad ósea, buscar a través de los tejidos, materia fecal u otra cosa su ADN, voy a necesitar mucha ayuda si…- Sarah tomo asiento y libero un gran suspiro.

-Muchas cosas, de acuerdo Kayle, solo dime una cosa, no se trata del asesino no?- La rubia negó.

-No, lamentablemente no, la cuchilla es de mayor calibre, el uso de arma de fuego es señal que no fue su trabajo, ya que él trabaja de otra forma, parece que los tortura luego los mata, aquí fue al revés… Es preocupante esto…- también tomo asiento.

-Bueno, a no preocuparse tanto, hay que disfrutar que tenemos fin de semana largo no?- Trato de subirle los ánimos la joven.

-Si… Ya tienes planes? Mi hermana se va a Jonia con su novio, así que me quedo sola…-

-Uh lo lamento, te diría que vayamos por un trago pero mi mamá me viene a visitar…-

-No te preocupes, alguna amiga estará disponible seguro…- Le sonrió.

-Bueno Kayle, ya es hora de irme, necesito que todavía lo conserven si? Te llamo por cualquier cosa que pase… Nos vemos querida…- Se saludaron, la rubia quedo sola en la bodega, tomo su celular para escribir en el grupo que tiene con sus amigas.

" _Hola chicas! Cómo va la aburrida escuela? :P"_

" _Hola hermanita… No deberías mirar cadáveres? ¬¬"_

" _Kayle *-* qué lindo que nos escribas! Acá estoy en historia del siglo xx, aburrido…"_

" _Hola Kayle, yo en descanso por verme con Pantheon 3"_

" _Morgana, acabo de examinar a uno._

 _Ahri *-*! Que feo te compadezco… T_T_

 _Qué bueno Leona, déjale saludos :3"_

" _Que van a hacer el fin de semana?" Pregunto Ahri._

" _Yo voy a Targon, mis papás me esperan, ustedes?" Respondió Leona._

" _Me voy a Jonia con Varus" Morgana._

" _Yo tengo planes con mi chico :3" Ahri._

" _Yo en mi aburrida y desabrida casa… Ya que nadie me va a acompañar…" Kayle._

" _No te gustaría volver?" Ahri._

" _Si, me encantaría ir a Viridian, pero son muchas horas de viaje, y voy a disfrutar muy poco…"_

" _Y dile a tu novio que te haga compañía…" Morgana._

Kayle miro el mensaje, y se sonrojo, no lo había pensado pero tampoco era tan mala idea… Una de las secretarias ingreso para avisarle que ya se podía retirar.

" _Me voy, después les escribo"_

Regreso a su departamento, para tomarse un refrigerio, preparo café y unas tostadas. Buscaba pistas y soluciones, no era normal que una mujer llegue al hospital de la forma en la que llego, necesitaría a un profesional capacitado pero digno de confiar, y su única respuesta era el cirujano. Su celular sonó con un mensaje y una imagen de su novio.

" _Que te parece? :P :P :P"_

La imagen era la nota de su parcial de anatomía que marcaba un 8,50, inmediatamente le respondió.

" _Ahora quien es el nerd? ¬¬"_ Siempre cuando hablaban parecían más hermanos que novios.

" _Te dije que no entendía… No que era estúpido :P"_ Ella rio y dejo la conversación como estaba, a los dos minutos recibió otro mensaje.

" _Ya te aburriste de mí? Que mal lo tuyo rubia… Y yo que pensaba regalarte un fin de semana al lado mío pero veo que no te interesa... T_T"_

" _No me aburrí pero me canse de pelear… :P Y estaba pensando en algo similar, ya que mis amigas me dejan sola… Necesito compañía…"_ Enseguida recibió una respuesta.

" _Mmm pobrecita… No sabía que ya me invitabas a eso…"_ Y muchas caritas sonrojadas. Kayle se puso roja como tomate.

" _No era mentira, si cuando quieras mientras me cocines algo rico (:"_ Ella sonrió.

" _Bueno hare un menú para tres días"_ le envió un corazón.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, para la mala suerte de Kayle el doctor se encontraba en Jonia en un pos título por lo que se había ausentado en la semana. Sarah había conseguido un poco de información, pero no era suficiente.

Ese viernes era tranquilo, rubia y pelirroja se encontraban compartiendo una charla.

-De a poco encontraremos más información, con este niño pudimos encontrar varias pistas…- Le sonreía a un chico de cabello blanco y tez morena.

-No te preocupes linda, con mi intelecto sabremos si es esta computadora la que han hackeado, oye rubia no puedo creer que trabajes aquí pareces tener 17 años…- Ella miraba como trabajaba el joven.

-Tengo 22, aunque no los aparente, y tú pareces estar en mi situación…-

-Sí, pero es mi intelecto lo que me hace ver mayor…- Le sonrió.

-Cómo me dijiste que se llama?- Le pregunto a Fortune.

-Ekko, es mi nombre artístico bombón…- Le regalo una sonrisa –Tienes novio?- Le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, aunque nadie lo crea…- Pensó en Talon. El joven se levantó victorioso.

-Bueno, con este dispositivo nos daremos cuenta a qué hora y en qué momento hackean estas cosas… Por las dudas no la utilices hasta que estemos seguros…- Ella asintió. –Terminamos, Sarah me alcanzas a casa?-

-Ustedes dos hacen que me sienta una vieja…- Hablo la pelirroja.

-Eres joven… No te deberías sentir así…-

-Tienes razón… De acuerdo mocoso vamos, que tengo que buscar a mi madre al aeropuerto, y se va a enojar mucho si la hago esperar… Nos vemos Kayle- El peliblanco también la saludo y se marchó con Fortune.

Recibió un mensaje de Morgana avisándole que a las 5 tenía el tren rumbo a Jonia, que coincidía con el de Leona, por lo tanto tenía tiempo de ir a despedirlas, hacer unas compras para darle de comer a Talon y para limpiar su departamento.

El mes se había presentado tranquilo, no había muchos casos a examinar, señal de que la joven se podía retirar en el medio día. Aprovecho en hacer las compras apenas salió del hospital, tenía una gran lista pero paso rápidamente por cada góndola sin perder mucho tiempo.

Cuando llego a su casa, la concentración por acomodar las cosas provoco que ignorara la presencia de su hermana.

-Kayle… Llegaste temprano…- La rubia se asustó.

-Sí, pase a hacer unas compras para el fin de semana, ya estas empacando?-

-Ajam, te noto un poco nerviosa, paso algo?-

-No, lo mismo de siempre, aunque debo admitir que el mes está muy tranquilo… Lo malo de todo es que no he podido hablar con el doctor, y sería de gran ayuda…- Tomo asiento para luego suspirar.

-Pronto las cosas saldrán bien, no te desanimes, es importante que estés tranquila y relajada…- Le sonrió amablemente.

-Sí, pronto todo cambiara, pero ahora lo importante es que estés contenta y disfrutes tu viaje- Se levantó para limpiar su hogar. –Yo mejor hago algo antes de pasar vergüenza…-

Apenas termino con su habitación, complacida se regaló un baño y posteriormente una arreglada a su rostro y cuerpo, acompaño a su hermana a la estación de tren, donde se encontró con Varus, Leona, Ahri y Pantheon.

El tren se marchó puntualmente, dejando a Kayle y Ahri solas.

-Qué suerte tienen, poder viajar… Y nosotras aquí…- Ella asintió. –Además ya no somos solteras…-

-A que va eso?-

-Que ya no salimos a divertirnos o conocer chicos…- La rubia exploto de risa.

-En las cosas que piensas? No estas feliz?- La morocha le sonrió y rio con ella.

-Si lo estoy, aunque es increíble, eras la soltera del grupo y mírate ahora…-

-Sí, es cierto, las cosas cambian… Ahora es mejor que vuelva, así empiezo a cocinar.-

-Sí, tienes razón, tengo que ir a ordenar lo que dejo Leona… No puedo recibir gente así…- Se sonrojo.

-Suerte con eso- Las dos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos.

La rubia volvió a su departamento para cocinar, entre las 7 o 7:30 llegaría Talon, ella quería esperarlo con la comida lista.

La puerta sonó cuando la joven terminaba de acomodar la mesa, lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, y un beso en la mejilla.

-Que tal tu día?- Interrogo.

-Bien, con mejores notas, el tuyo?- Tomo asiento, mientras ella acomodaba lo que faltaba.

-Nada interesante, lo que te conté, el doctor no está en la zona y me entorpece el trabajo…-

-Que lastima…- Comento, aunque seguía pensando en ese caso.

-Pasa algo?- Pregunto ella al notarlo callado.

-No, solo huele rico y la verdad que tengo hambre…-

-Ah sí, espérame que voy al baño, ahí sirvo todo- él todavía pensaba en la señora que le había comentado Kayle en la noche anterior, a él no le habían asignado ese caso, por lo que era sospechoso.

La luz del celular de la rubia se encendió, con un mensaje misterioso:

" _Sarah Fortune:_

 _Encontramos algo… La computadora del hospital tiene un dispositivo para hackers, Ekko logro encontrar los archivos modificados… Cuando te puedas contactar con el doctor avísame enseguida, sigo investigando."_

Apretó fuertemente los dientes…

" _Lo que me temía, esa pelirroja es una detective, ahora sí que estamos en graves problemas, Kayle sospecho lo de los informes, pero nunca creí que fueran capaces de descubrirlos… Mas esta mujer que no sé quién es, la mocosa va a descubrir su identidad antes de que yo pueda hacer algo… Creo que la subestime demasiado… Era más inteligente de lo que esperaba."_

Dejo el celular intacto como estaba, y observo como ella volvía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

" _Kata tenía razón, ahora que puedo hacer para que no se dé cuenta de nada, como la puedo callar? Cómo?"_

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza… D: Muchos parciales, y lo que me lleva escribir el capítulo y luego arreglar los detalles…**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a todos por los comentarios y el apoyo, pronto subiré la continuación.**

 **Que pasen una bella semana y que anden muy bien :D**


	7. El inicio

**[Escenas +18]**

La cena fue tranquila, a pesar de que no habían tocado el tema del mundo exterior, escuchaban música, mientras la rubia se dedicaba a lavar los platos mientras hablaban.

-Nunca pensé que te gustara Death Note…- Le comento ya que estaban escuchando un tema de Maximum the Hormone.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas, parecía que era Morgana la tétrica no?- Ella rio, el pensó que responderle para llegar al tema que le importaba.

-Parecía, pero ahora que lo pienso bien por algo elegiste forense, no sientes miedo? Digo, viste a una mujer completamente demacrada, creo que es una señal…- Ella suspiro.

-Puede ser, pero creo que si nadie se mueve no se va a poder solucionar nada, los medios siguen diciendo que son conflictos de bandas, para mi es algo mucho mayor a pesar que este tan oculto, podría decir que se trata de la mafia…- No continuo al notar la mirada sorprendida.

-¿Enserio crees eso?- Estaba asustado -Tal vez estés en lo correcto, pero por qué lo ocultarían? ¿Qué te hace pensar que se trata de eso?- Trataba de disimular.

-Porque debe ser alguien con gran poder adquisitivo a quien le pague a otras personas para realizar un trabajo sucio, puede que le esté pagando a los medios para que oculten su información, sino ¿por qué no quieren informar del cuerpo que encontraron? Además he llegado a la conclusión que el asesino es una persona apta para convivir en sociedad, solo hace su trabajo sucio, es notorio que le deben pagar bien porque tortura a sus víctimas para luego matarlas lo cual he descubierto que debe tener sus motivos para hacerlo, eran personas corruptas, una especie de Punisher que "limpia" las calles…- Dijo y continuo con su labor, él la observo con odio, desde cuando logro llegar a esas conclusiones? Pero estaba en lo cierto, se cuestionó su forma de asesinar, y que no estaba tomando precauciones.

-Dime…- Todavía no sabía que decirle –¿hay alguna pista de esa mujer que este asociada con el mafioso que nombras?- Ella pensó detenidamente.

-No lo había pensado, pero puede que existan coincidencias, pero lo primordial seria empezar por buscar a desaparecidos y luego similitudes con esta mujer… Pero me diste una gran ayuda…- Se acercó para abrazarlo y beso su mejilla.

-Si… No nos estamos equivocando…- Se cuestionaba las capacidades de su novia, a quien podría llegar a llamar enemiga, acaricio su cabello y la observo _"¿por qué no jugar un rato con ella? Debe confiar tanto en mí para que me cuente estas cosas"_ pensó y beso sus labios de forma provocativa.

La atrajo hacia él, no paro con los besos hasta que la sentó en sus piernas, no se detuvo la seguía provocando, acaricio su espalda y cintura, de a poco aumentaba su temperatura corporal, las manos hicieron un recorrido explorando los miembros inferiores de la rubia, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, definitivamente era apariencia y si esa misma noche la iba a desenmascarar.

-¿Puedo?- Le pregunto, de a poco le regalo un beso de lengua y atrajo su cuerpo ejerciendo presión.

-Si…- Dijo para continuar con el contacto y se levantó –a mi habitación…- Camino hasta la puerta, _"¿Es enserio?"_ se cuestionó el castaño _"le falta ser más femenina…"_ simplemente la siguió _"qué más da? Es difícil dominarla después de todo…"_

Apenas ingresaron al cuarto, le quito la remera, y dejo que se acostara en la cama, trataba de aparentar su desesperación ya que si no se daría cuenta de la situación, se posó encima de ella para continuar con los besos y carias. Se sintió contento al sentir como entro en confianza y se deshacía de sus prendas, ya en ropa interior se dedicó unos momentos a observarla, la primera vez que veía a una chica como Kayle, no había comparación, extrañamente le resulto sexy, con su intelecto enamoraba, pero una vez que se conocía completamente cambiaba las expectativas, sus muslos estaban trabajados, la cintura en realidad era bien formada y delicada, sus pechos de un tamaño normal pero destacables sobre el resto de su anatomía. Fascinado no podía dejar de admirarla, estaba sorprendido y le costaba trabajo salir de su shock.

-¿Pasa algo?- le cuestiono un poco nerviosa.

-No, solo que eres apariencia…- Se sintió un poco mal al saber que a su novio no le gustara como es –no te sientas mal… Porque me encanta…- Se dejó besar para luego retirar las ropas faltantes, se acariciaron mutuamente, a Talon le costaba admitirlo pero estaba cómodo con la lentitud con la que avanzaban, le gustaba haberse encontrado con Kayle, ahora si la deseaba no para calmar sus necesidades sino porque había encontrado la razón que buscaba.

Se protegió con un condón, la penetro de una forma diferente, sin darse cuenta buscaba la forma de no dañarla, no podía, porque a pesar de que ella pueda descubrirlo sería la única capaz de hacerlo y merecía un trato diferente, algo enfermizo y bipolar sentía, no existía otra forma de expresarlo, pero su orgullo no le permitía que lo dijera.

Excitado la beso y acaricio uno de sus pechos, su cadera estaba adherida a la de ella por las piernas pálidas de la rubia, sintió la yema de los dedos sobre su espalda, con cada movimiento presionaban, escucho un pequeño gemido y se separó para caer sobre su cuello y llegar a su seno izquierdo el cual delicadamente beso, la vio cómo se contrajo y la gran satisfacción que le había originado, sin dudarlo lo volvió a repetir y recibió la misma respuesta, contento bajo su mano hasta la pierna y allí la dejo.

Satisfecho después de pasar una hermosa velada se acostó a su lado no sin antes besar su mejilla, cruzo su brazo derecho a modo de abrazo y se durmió a los 5 minutos, mientras que la rubia todavía daba vueltas, jugaba con los mechones castaños y buscaba la forma de intentar dormir pero le costó al percatarse de la respiración tranquila de su novio, cuando cambio su mirada notó una gran cicatriz en su hombro, y otra desde el codo hasta la mitad del antebrazo, no pasaban desapercibidas pero no demostraban que sean por cirugías en sus huesos. Lo sintió moverse e inmediatamente apago la luz y fingió estar dormida de hace rato, pero simplemente se acomodó.

Un largo suspiro salió de su boca e intentaba relajar su mente, pero se lo impedía y el temor empezó, porque no era normal que iniciara con sospechas lo que provoco que su sangre se helara.

Esa noche fue casi imposible dormir, tardo casi una hora en que el sueño apareciera, por otro lado su maldito inconsciente la quería preocupar, más o menos dos meses habían pasado de esa noche que ella dio por olvidada y volvió, la estaba viviendo en carne y hueso. Estuvo cara a cara con el asesino y no pudo hacer nada, en realidad ella no lo sabía un tiempo después logro concluirlo, nuevamente enfrente a su rostro, cubierto con ropa oscura que no podía describir, voz rasposa y ronca, cara cubierta por una bufanda y la capucha que no permitía ver su identidad.

" _Tal vez porque me llamaste la atención, tu cabello natural, tus ojos, tu vestimenta, no he visto a chicas así aquí en Noxus, es por eso que me fije en ti apenas te vi entrar"_

La frase quedo grabada eternamente, hasta abrir los ojos y sentirla en el aire, era como si hubiese entrado a su casa y le haya dicho eso dormida, el corazón le palpitaba, era una señal no tendría que bajar la guardia, estar atenta a cualquier paso. La mente todavía emitía las palabras y sus orbes azules miraban su habitación hasta que inconscientemente lo atraparon, si a la persona que dormía cómodamente en su cama sin emitir algún sonido, con su abdomen que se contraía y relajaba, el brazo notoriamente a su vista con dos marcas misteriosas.

Se desconcentro y volvió a su vida, tomo su ropa para vestirse y camino descalza para no hacer ruido, tras arreglarse y volver a la cocina para prepararse un café, algo la asusto.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Volteo a verlo parado a unos metros de donde estaba, se rascaba la cabeza y la miraba un poco ofendido.

-Te veías cansado, y tenía la idea de llevarte el desayuno a la cama- el rio para acercarse a abrazarla, aunque ese acto no hizo que su miedo se esfume. _"Sigiloso…"_ pensó la rubia _"¿por qué ahora que estoy tan feliz tiene que pasar estas cosas? Talon es bueno Kayle, olvídate que sean la misma persona, estabas muy distraída y no lo escuchaste… Confía en el"_

El martes se presentó, era un día de mucho trabajo, todavía en la bodega Kayle estaba sentada en su silla observando el cuerpo de la mujer no identificable, nuevamente estaría sola por lo que le facilitaría el trabajo.

Esperaba a Sarah y que el doctor se desocupara de los consultorios para brindarle un poco de ayuda, esa mañana pudo explicarle un poco del tema lo que lo dejo preocupado y accedió a participar del caso. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la pelirroja que notoriamente accedió a la zona de trabajo, sus altos tacones retumbaban sobre el piso, iba acompañada por un hombre muy alto.

-Buenos días…- La rubia dejo sus cosas para encontrarse con la detective –hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero en el equipo- le sonrió –oficial Zed…- La ojiazul extendió su mano para saludarlo –Te presento a nuestra joven forense…-

-Es todo un placer- Volvió a su lugar esperando a que le explicaran que harían ese día.

-Bien, como te explique, encontraron a esta mujer que no sabemos su identidad, llegamos a la conclusión que debe saber algo importante por lo que la han ocultado… Se realizaron exámenes y de a poco podremos llegar a saber de quién se trata…- Le anticipo.

-Bien, ahora debemos empezar por buscar información, habría que recorrer la ciudad, testigos…- Ambas asintieron.

-Podríamos ver si existe la posibilidad que la estén buscando, una familia debe tener por lo tanto cualquier rastro que nos acerque a ella no lo podemos pasar en alto… Y es importante que estés con nosotros Kayle, sé que puede ser peligroso pero tus conocimientos nos servirían para llegar al punto del caso… Sin ir más lejos pero ahora somos un equipo y cada uno tiene una cualidad que nos ayudara a resolver este crimen, tu Zed tienes buena memoria necesito que examines todo y no olvides nada, Kayle eres nuestro ojo, la percepción no es la misma que la del oficial o mía, a cualquier lugar al que lleguemos tienes que analizarlo y comentarle al oficial para que luego unamos los rompecabezas… Ekko nos puede ayudar con sus habilidades de hacker, ya resolvimos como contactarnos, es muy ágil con la computadora cualquier dato que necesitemos nos lo va a informar. Y yo además de los estudios de investigación tengo una gran capacidad para descifrar códigos, desde chica me ha gustado los acertijos…- Ambos asintieron y recibieron visitas.

-Kayle, me avisaron que pases por laboratorio y sala de rayos ya tienen los resultados…- Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias Akali- Camino –ya vuelvo- les confirmo para tomar un largo camino por los pasillos para hacer su primera parada en el laboratorio donde se encontró con el jefe Singed.

-Ya está todo, de todas formas va a llevar tiempo encontrar la compatibilidad…- Ella miro el grupo sanguíneo –aunque es mejor que hayas empezado por algo, dime, ¿ya encontraste ayuda?- Le asintió.

-Sí, ahora termina de atender los pacientes y se acerca a la parte Forense… ¿Hay archivos guardados que sean útiles?- El acomodo su chaqueta.

-Sí, podría buscar si hay algún estudio que sea similar, pero me puede llevar un buen tiempo, cuando tengas la edad me podrías avisar para que busque si encuentro algo, las personas suelen venir a hacerse estudios seguidos, no es muy difícil ocultarlos- La ojiazul se alegró al recibir tal noticia.

-Gracias, te debo una…- abrazo la carpeta con entusiasmo.

-No digas eso, pero si lo quieres tener presente, algo dulce y casero acepto con ganas-

-Sí, entonces pensare en algo- Se marchó rumbo a la sala de rayos x, golpeo la puerta y le permitieron el paso.

En la sala de espera habían dos chicas sentadas esperando a ser atendidas, la de cabello blanco tiro de la manga de la otra.

-¿Acabas de ver lo mismo que yo?-

-Estaba distraída…- Le respondió.

-Era Kayle…- Su amiga se sobresaltó y la miro esperando a que fuera mentira –era ella la reconocería a 10 metros de distancia…- Dijo.

-Ahora que lo dices creo que la escuche decir que aquí está haciendo su residencia, pero por qué paso hacia la sala, si debería estar en la parte de forenses?- Ambas pensaron un poco.

-¿Ellos no es que toman radiografías a los cadáveres?- Cuestiono… -Mi papá me dijo que era por algo pero no recuerdo el por qué…-

-Ahí viene mi papá, él debe saber, tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar…- Ella asintió y miro hacia la puerta.

-Sí, yo igual, ¿segura que el idiota de tu hermano podrá solo?- La pelirroja suspiro.

-Riven lo dudo, solamente creo que todavía trabaja sola, con la policía no debió formar alianza- Menciono –igual, me da escalofríos, parece una niña tonta pero se ve que es muy inteligente…-

-¿Es enserio?- cuestiono –descuida le voy a advertir a mi papi sobre esto, pero no hay que asustarse Kata… Solo es una persona, sería fácil de eliminar si se llega a oponer lo sabes…- Se cruzó de brazos segura de sí misma, en ese momento salió la rubia y ambas la observaron.

-Hola- Dijo con naturalidad, vieron las carpetas que llevaba en su mano, una que parecía ser de laboratorio.

-Hola Kayle…- Dijo Katarina –¿Qué llevas allí?- Sin mucho tacto pregunto, la rubia miro sus archivos.

-El informe de un cuerpo…- Mintió –y una radiografía de mano…-

-¿Para qué necesitas eso?- Pregunto Riven.

-Para ver año óseo…- un hombre desconocido para la rubia hizo una aparición. –Ten hija- le entrego unas carpetas a la pelirroja –¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?-

-No es mi amiga, papá ella es la novia de Talon…- Se cruzó de piernas –Kayle la futura forense- nombro.

-Un gusto Kayle, esperaba que nos presentara mi hijo pero dadas las consecuencias…-

-El placer es todo mío…- Sonrió con timidez.

-Me gustaría charlar pero estamos un poco apurados, sería lindo que fueras a cenar a casa, sería bueno saber más de ti…- Katarina rio, y la rubia continuo con su camino de vuelta a la bodega –con que la famosa Kayle… - Ambas lo miraron.

–Señor, me sorprende la naturalidad para actuar frente a su enemiga…- El pelirrojo rio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ni lo menciones… Aunque estoy sorprendido, después de todo sabemos que algo está investigando… No habría que confiarse, por lo que espero que todavía no la hayan encontrado…-

-Seguro que no… Mi padre sabe muy bien como ocultar las cosas, además usted lo ayudo son dos expertos, pero señor Du Couteau quiero saber una cosa, ¿Talon no sabe nada de esto cierto?-

-No, tampoco me menciono si ella le pregunto algo, debemos estar tranquilos, mientras esos dos no se nos pongan en contra…-

-¿Por qué lo harían?- Cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Porque me doy cuenta que ambos son idénticos y no es bueno tenerlos de enemigos…- Las dos jóvenes rieron.

-De la rubia lo creo papá, ¿pero de Talon? Creo que estar en este hospital te afecto el cerebro, desde que lo llevaste a casa solo sigue tus ordenes no creo que se atreva a levantarte la mano, eres como un héroe para él, se me hace imposible…- No hubo respuesta, solo miro en la dirección de la joven rubia _"aunque yo creo que ella tiene la capacidad de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, si se torna una molestia habría que eliminarla, pero sería bueno tenerla de aliada, tiene potencial es una buena idea…"_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que tengan una linda semana :D**


	8. Primer salto

Volver de las vacaciones era una gran mezcla de sentimientos, como la frustración que retomaba, la tristeza de dejar a sus padres y su pueblo para volver a la rutina la cual la consumía.

La semana había iniciado cargada con nuevas hipótesis y sumando un misterio al listado, esta vez se trataba de un cráneo el cual hallaron cerca del puerto, por su tiempo de descomposición demostraba que llevaba años allí.

De los pocos restos que quedaban los extrajeron para analizarlos, aunque de a poco la rubia perdía la esperanza de poder acercarse a los asesinatos y cada vez aumentaba el peso, por lo que se pasaba llorando en las noches cuando nadie la veía.

* * *

Daba vueltas por la ciudad, hacía tiempo que no le encargaron algún asesinato y las cosas se tornaban aburridas, pero tenía ventaja ya que hasta el día de hoy no podían resolver la cantidad de casos y lo tranquilizaba.

Caminaba por su barrio, donde se crio, en la periferia, un lugar abandonado por las autoridades, donde el alcohol y las drogas son la "esperanza de vida". Se dedicó a observar la jungla, gente que duerme en las calles, perros ladrando, vandalismo, botellas de vidrio de la bebida más barata en el suelo, olor a marihuana, música fuerte, ebrios cantando, jóvenes de temprana edad fumando y prostitución…

Siguió su camino hasta que algo capto su atención, el llanto de una mujer, lo siguió hasta ver por la luz del departamento, subió las escaleras y notó que sufría una escena de violencia.

-¡Por favor! Los niños duermen…- Suplicaba la mujer, la persona que suponía era su marido no se encontraba muy lúcido, todavía se cuestionaba si debía actuar o no, pero la inocente voz de un niño lo puso en alerta.

-Mami, ¿qué pasa?- Hablo el pequeño tras ver como el infeliz lo estaba por golpear, ingreso y sujeto sus manos, lo dejo en el suelo, la mujer grito pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Te gusta lastimar a los débiles? ¿Dime que se siente ahora?- Con su puño apunto en la cabeza y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que sangro.

-No era mi intención…- Dijo el sujeto, se levantó esperando una respuesta, camino al balcón y vio cómo se acercaba a él con un cuchillo el cual esquivo y con su cuchilla la clavo en la espalda a la altura del riñón derecho para luego hacer que se caiga de los cuales no sobrevivió.

La señora se acercó a él, temblando para ver en la vereda el cuerpo del hombre sin vida.

-Si la policía le pregunta, dígale que llego en gran estado de ebriedad y que solo cayo al balcón, la puñalada fue un problema en el bar…-

-Yo…- Dijo la mujer.

-No diga nada, la basura no tiene cura, no aprovechó la oportunidad, porque considere si era necesario matarlo…- Ella salió corriendo para ver a sus otros hijos y el niño le hablo.

-¿Eres un héroe?- Su inocencia provocaba que sintiera más pena.

-Si tú lo crees así lo seré para ti…- Dijo para darle la espalda.

-¿Cómo quién? ¿Wolverine? Usas cuchillos…-

-Como tú quieras llamarme…- respondió –ahora me tengo que ir… Adiós.- se despidió de la criatura y abandono inmediatamente la escena del crimen.

La noche de invierno le provocaba escalofríos, paso cerca del edificio de Kayle y le llamo la atención verla sentada afuera, subió a uno de los techos donde podía apreciarla mejor, se la veía triste y eso le helo la sangre más que el frio nocturno.

La rubia observaba a la nada, hasta que un mensaje le cambio sus ánimos y su suerte, era de Sarah.

" _Kayle, encontramos una gran pista, hay una mujer desaparecida de hace unos meses, nos contactamos con su marido para una entrevista mañana, queremos que estés allí."_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, abrazo su celular con la esperanza de que el caso de la joven que llevaban tiempo tenga solución.

Desvió su mirada, allí estaba sentado aunque no podía deducir a quien observaba, su capucha lo cubría como era costumbre, decidió mantenerse así, hasta que dijo claramente.

-Te estoy esperando…- Si era a ella a quien espiaba podría leer sus labios, bajo la mirada para cuando volvió a su lugar ya no estaba, un largo suspiro libero cuando se dio cuenta que era hora de irse a la cama volteo y vio que se encontraba sentado sobre las barras.

-Buenas noches…- Dijo con su voz rasposa.

-Buenas noches…- Hablo asustada, no lo esperaba.

-Es un poco tarde para que estés despierta- Ella asintió –llevábamos tiempo que no charlábamos-

-¿Llama charla a esa noche? Más bien diría que fue…- Se acercó para estar frente a frente –¿cómo sabe dónde vivo?- Cuestiono seria.

-Te seguí aquella noche, te dije que me impactaste…-

-No era necesario, no necesito un escolta…-

-No dije que lo hacía para protegerte, hable de mi interés hacia ti, ¿conoces las diferencias?- Se dedicó a observarlo mejor ya que ahora había más luz, llevaba una campera azul, jeans desgastados, zapatillas oscuras, guantes en sus manos y su rostro lo cubría con un pañuelo negro que permitía distorsionar su voz y no dejaba ver bien sus rasgos faciales.

-Si las entiendo…- Sintió su cercanía, la mirada estaba clavada en ella y apreció unos orbes marrones, quedo hipnotizada con esa mirada que le resulto un poco familiar.

-Que hermosos ojos tienes- La tomo del rostro y quedaron frente a frente, sintió un olor en particular y era de sangre, lo conocía a la perfección, su mano derecha estaba cubierta y no se había percatado de eso –es lindo saber que ni siquiera sabes quién soy y quedas con cara de boba… Se nota que hay algo que nos une… - Movió su cara y se zafó del agarre, parecía que no era su objetivo, no esa noche, simplemente fue a seducirla.

-Tal vez hay algo más profundo y no creo que sea amor-

-No querida, el amor es para débiles… esto no tiene nombre ni explicación- Volteo para ingresar a su departamento, pero sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda al sentir sus manos en sus hombros – ¿por qué no me tienes miedo?- pregunto acercándose a su oído – ¿te gusta jugar con fuego?-

-No le temo porque estoy muy segura que no me va a hacer daño, por lo menos esta noche no…- una risa –y no estoy jugando con fuego… En ningún momento dije que sienta algo por usted…- Adoraba el respeto con el que se dirigía.

-Bueno en ese caso, te deseo dulces sueños mi rubia…- Tras besar su mejilla, se marchó sin dejar rastro y la rubia fue a su cama más contenta de lo que esperaba.

* * *

El oficial manejaba su auto, Sarah iba sentada a su lado y ella se encontraba en los asientos de atrás, era un largo camino porque partieron desde el hospital y tendrían media hora de camino a pesar de que fueran por la autopista.

Llegaron a un barrio de arquitectura sencilla, no tenía indicios de carencia pero era muy evidente que lo poblaban las clases trabajadoras.

Golpearon la puerta y los recibió un hombre de aproximadamente unos 30 años de tez morena quien los invito a pasar.

La casa era muy bonita e iluminada con aires alegres, tomaron asiento en el sillón para iniciar con la entrevista, la rubia se dedicó a observar cada gesto de su locutor y a su vez el alrededor.

-Lucian, nos dijiste que tu esposa lleva meses desaparecida, ¿podrías decirnos en donde trabaja?- Inicio Sarah.

-Ella llevaba 5 meses limpiando la casa del abogado Nelson, además le cocinaba y se encargaba de su ropa… Él trabaja para el intendente de Noxus…-

-Bien, ¿tienes alguna sospecha de su desaparición? ¿Discusión? ¿Padecía enfermedad?- El negó.

-Lo único que pudo ser es que me despidieron de mi empleo, en realidad a muchos pero me dedico a buscar otras formas para mantenernos y ahora en la semana me iban a llamar para una entrevista, no creo que este asociado a nuestro matrimonio…-

-Dime, ¿cómo es que no regreso?-

-Pues, ella me escribió que llegaría tarde en la noche, que hiciera dormir a Wanda porque estaba muy atareada, creo que tenía que cocinarle, su hija iba a visitarlo… La espere toda la noche, se hicieron las 12 y no llego… La llamé pero no contesto por lo que decidí llamar a su madre, tal vez se le hizo muy tarde y fue a su casa que le queda más cerca y me contesto que no estaba, llame a una de sus amigas, ella se encontraba de guardia en el hospital porque es enfermera… Así que espere a la mañana y no sucedió nada, deje pasar todo el día y opte por ir a ver a su jefe quien según él, me dijo que ella había pedido un taxi a las 10 y que no sabía nada más, por ello fui directo a hacer la denuncia y no recibí respuesta a lo que empecé a colgar anuncios si alguien la había visto, hasta el día de hoy nadie me ha llamado más que ustedes…- Se hizo una pausa grande.

-¿Cuando sucedió esto?- Cuestiono la pelirroja.

-El 1 de Noviembre…- Le tocaba a la rubia explicarle los hechos.

-Encontramos un cuerpo a los dos días en que dices que sucedió el acontecimiento… Está en muy mal estado, corresponde a una mujer de 29 años, que fue madre, borraron sus huellas digitales y no tiene cabello, pudimos extraerle el ADN; lleva trabajo encontrar las coincidencias… ¿Nos permitiría ver si hay compatibilidad con su hija?-

-Son varias coincidencias… Tuvo un embarazo complicado y el 12 de Febrero cumple los 30 años… ¿Creen que la pueda ver si la logro identificar? No tengo problema mientras analicen su cabello…-

-Nos sería de gran ayuda, y no se preocupe solo es una pequeña muestra… Agradecemos su colaboración…-

-Por favor, si quieren la pueden llevar ahora mismo, creo que hay en el cepillo- Estaban satisfechos con lo que pudieron descubrir.

-Muchas gracias por todo señor, mañana lo esperamos en el hospital… Es muy duro esto, necesita fuerzas y con mis compañeros le queremos decir que tiene nuestro apoyo y puede contar con nosotros para lo que sea…- Hablo Fortune.

-Gracias a ustedes, pase mucha desesperación; todos la estamos buscando…-

-Una cosa más, ¿dijo que la amiga de ella es enfermera no? ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunto la ojiazul.

-Jessica Rogers, suele estar en la tarde-

-Gracias- Se despidieron y volvieron al auto.

-Ahora hay que analizar todo…- Dijo Zed.

-Si quieren vamos a mi casa voy a estar sola toda la tarde… Pero primero deberíamos pasar a dejar esto…-

Cuando fueron al hospital se dirigió directo al laboratorio para encontrarse con el jefe Singed.

-¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor? Analiza esta muestra y dime si hay compatibilidad con las que tenemos del cuerpo…-

-Bien, para mañana lo tendré, es muy importante encontrar su identidad así que no me tardare…-

-Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco…- Camino por el pasillo y se dirigió al consultorio, golpeo y le permitieron ingresar. –Doctor… Tenemos noticias, hay mucha información y tengo una muestra de ADN…-

-Es muy bueno… ¿Me podrías explicar bien las cosas?-

-Estoy un poco apurada, pero estaremos en mi casa, le dejo la dirección por si quiere ir y allí le contaremos todo-

-De acuerdo apenas termine con el consultorio voy.- Se despidió para ir a su departamento.

-Comencemos…- Dijo Sarah –por un lado le voy a pedir a Ekko que busque quién fue el que tomo la denuncia, no es normal que no la hayan tomado en cuenta, también le voy a pedir que investigue todo acerca de Nelson sospecho mucho de él…- Tomo su celular para llamarlo, la rubia tomo su informe, las radiografías y los estudios de laboratorio y Zed puso en la mesa todo lo que habían anotado.

-Trabaja para el abogado, limpia, cocina y se encarga de sus trajes. Sucedió el 1 de noviembre cuando la esposa le aviso que regresaría a casa tarde…- Hablo el oficial.

-A los dos días encontramos un cuerpo demacrado…- Continuo Kayle.

-El abogado afirma que pidió un taxi a las 10 pero Lucian dijo que eran las 12 y que no volvió a casa, su madre no tenía noticias de ella y lo más extraño es que no respondió su celular…-

-Aunque hay algo que no me cierra, esa noche iba a ir su hija, ¿por qué necesitaba de ella a esas horas? Si recibe visitas suelen pedir que dejen todo impecable lo antes posible…- Dijo Sarah.

-Exactamente…- Respondió Zed, un mensaje ingreso al celular de Sarah por parte de Ekko diciendo que le enviaría archivos por lo que utilizaron la computadora de la joven.

-No dice nada de antecedentes…- Se desilusiono la pelirroja.

-Espera un segundo, amplia esa imagen…- Pidió la rubia al ver la foto se encontró con un pelirrojo –conozco a ese hombre…- ambos la observaron –Du Cauteau… es su apellido, pero que hace con él?- Se cuestionó y ahora una gran incógnita se presentó y recordó el día que los vio junto con Riven, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía su apellido –creo sospechar quien puede ser la hija de Nelson...- en su celular la busco y se encontró con que llevan el mismo apellido.

-¿Y? ¿Los conoces?- Pregunto Zed.

-Si, a su hija la conozco… Creo que estudia en la universidad y al hombre de la foto también…-

-Bien algo a favor… Ahora analicemos los hechos, una mujer trabajadora la cual mantiene a su familia, sin antecedentes… Pero con un jefe sospechoso, si trabaja para el intendente es porque debe guardar muchos secretos… Su biblioteca debe encontrarse repleta de las mentiras que nos hacen creer… Todo coincide…-

-Si limpiaba su biblioteca debió encontrar un documento, cuando se enteró de la verdad fue descubierta por Nelson, fue una táctica que creo mintiéndole que en la siguiente noche iría a cenar su hija para deshacer toda evidencia… Es por eso que no es el mismo asesino, una herida de bala directo al corazón con puñaladas, para que nadie llore su ausencia y descubran su identidad se demacro su rostro y se la arrojo al mar…- Era una gran hipótesis por parte de ambas.

-Ahora bien, o se le pago muy bien al policía para que no tome la denuncia o se utilizó un hacker para ingresar a los documentos…- Argumento el oficial.

-Dice Ekko que no encontró archivos relacionados, no hay nada que corresponda al 3 de noviembre…- Asintió Sarah.

-Entonces deberíamos ir a entrevistar a su amiga la enfermera y luego a Nelson… Debemos estar atentos…- Dijo Kayle.

-Seria arriesgado ir directo, pero podríamos contactar a su secretaria y que nos diera las citas de la primera semana de noviembre… En cuanto a su amiga si deberíamos ir a verla…-

Fueron al gran edificio donde trabaja el abogado, entre los tres encararon a la joven secretaria quien no sabía qué respuesta darles.

-Soy la detective Sarah Fortune, no te asustes pero necesitamos si nos puedes dar el listado de las citas de Nelson de la semana del 1 de noviembre…- Hablo la pelirroja con su voz imponente.

-Si señora…- Dijo la joven de cabellos blancos, tecleo y le leyó.

-Necesito que me lo imprimas, y por favor nosotros nunca estuvimos aquí…- Volvió a asentir y le entrego unas 4 hojas. –Muchas gracias por tu colaboración…-

-Esto es como una agenda del abogado y como sospechábamos… No dice de su cena con su hija… De las cuales en los otros días anota a qué hora va a ir al gimnasio, las salidas con amigos, almuerzos, esta su vida organizada…-

-Ahora debemos ir al hospital…- Dijo la rubia, llegaron en cinco minutos, buscaron a la enfermera y se fueron a la bodega para poder charlar con más detenimiento.

-Por un lado si quieres colaborar con nosotros sería lo mejor…- Dijo Sarah.

-De acuerdo, ¿me van a explicar por qué quieren hablar conmigo?-

-Sí, veras el 3 de noviembre encontramos un cadáver, el cual no pudimos tener mucha información, hoy entrevistamos a un hombre el cual afirma que su mujer lleva varios meses desaparecida… El nombre de él es Lucian Jones y nos dijo que eres amiga de su esposa…-

-Si soy su amiga, lo único que les puedo decir es que me conto que ella trabajaba para el abogado Nelson y que sentía mucho miedo porque le encargo su estudio que está lleno de documentos los cuales no se atrevía a ver… Me conto algo que nadie más sabe, un día tuvo que atender una llamada extraña de un hombre con voz ronca, él le ordeno que fuera a limpiar otra parte de la casa y eso la asusto mucho… Otra vez vino llorando a mi casa para contarme que dejo la computadora encendida con archivos abiertos pero no dijo el contenido de ellos y que estaba decidida a renunciar… Al día siguiente no se supo más de ella, todavía tengo sospechas que él se haya enterado y…- No dijo más porque empezó a llorar, Sarah la consoló.

-Gracias, te lo agradecemos, si llega a ser así juro que se va a hacer justicia…- Kayle trago saliva y la enfermera se despidió de ellos.

-Mañana será el día decisivo, de ahora en más iniciaremos con observaciones al sospechoso, cuando tengamos todos los datos se tomara una decisión…-

En su casa la rubia miraba la ventana y se cuestionaba la relación de Talon con Riven, debía haber algo más profundo y no se trataba de la amistad con Katarina. Dibujaba en su cuaderno la figura del asesino a quien pudo ver en la noche y sin darse cuenta encontró muchos aspectos similares con el castaño, por un lado el susto que se dio esa mañana cuando no lo sintió a su lado, las cicatrices de los brazos y principalmente la forma en que le dijo "Rubia" eran muy similares, aunque la voz sonaba diferente la podría cambiar, le llevaba trabajo dejar de relacionarlos. En el fondo lo creía incapaz de hacer las cosas que hacia el asesino por lo que se convenció a si misma que se trataba de su intento por descifrar la identidad que llegaba a inventar disparates.

* * *

En la mañana se había preparado muy tranquila para recibirlo a Lucian, Sarah, Zed y Shen estaban en la bodega con ella.

-Kayle… Singed dice que ya tiene los resultados…- Hablo Akali quien le entrego el sobre.

-Ábrelos después de la vea…- Dijo Shen, el hombre de tez morocha entro y los saludo.

-¿Estás listo para esto?- Cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Sí, más que listo…- La rubia corrió el cierre para mostrar el rostro de una mujer bonita…

-Tenemos los resultados de ADN…- Temblaba de miedo.

-¿Que dicen?- Abrió el sobre y leyó con un hilo de voz.

-Es compatible…- Estaba pálida y el resto la observo, Zed tomo su celular.

-A todas las unidades no dejen de seguir al abogado es el primer sospechoso, busquen evidencias…-

* * *

Con la ausencia de Nelson en su casa, ingresaron para buscar todo lo que esté relacionado con el homicidio de la señora Senna Jones.

Recorrieron toda la casa y principalmente su estudio, en uno de los cajones encontraron una pistola y un celular, regresaron la llamada al oficial.

-Preguntan si el celular de ella es un Motorola Moto E…-

-Si ese era su celular, ¿por qué?-

-Porque encontraron en su escritorio el teléfono y una pistola…- Dijo Zed.

-Diles que no lo pierdan de vista, debemos obtener más información, lo tenemos en la mira…- Hablo Sarah y Kayle se acercó a Lucian para calmarlo.

" _Al fin descubrimos quien fue…"_ Pensó la rubia y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

* * *

 **Que tengan una linda semana y espero que hayan iniciado bien el año (:**


	9. Luto

Tras la terrible mañana, solo se dedicó a estar sentada en la bodega, no intercambio palabra con nadie, Sarah y Zed se marcharon a la hora para investigar más sobre Nelson, Lucian se fue al poco tiempo porque necesitaba organizar el funeral de Senna el cual sería al día siguiente. Un mensaje le alegro un poco con las payasadas de Talon que le causaban felicidad.

 _"¿Salimos hoy? Por favor hay un tributo a Michael Jackson… Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor"_ junto con manos de súplica, se lo cuestiono y no estaría mal porque se despejaría.

 _"Bueno, pero nada de alcohol que estoy atareada…"_ respondió.

 _"Te lo prometo bombón…"_ Sonrió.

 _"Eh… ¿no te molesta ir con Varus y tu hermana?"_

 _"No, ¿por qué lo haría?"_ cuestiono.

 _"Pregunto, como están casi todo el día juntas…"_ Rio, Morgana le escribió.

 _"Hermanita, con las chicas nos retiramos podríamos ir a almorzar a la casa de Ahri, tiempo que no nos juntamos :3"_ Por lo menos tendría un día entero de distracción.

 _"Buena idea… ¿Pasan por mí?"_

 _"Si :3"_

Fue hasta la entrada del hospital para su suerte estaba Shen quien bebía un café, la invito a sentarse a charlar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? No hablaste desde que se fue Lucian…-

-Triste… Quería encontrar al responsable pero no pensé que podría haber consecuencias peores, solo pienso en él y su niña…- Coloco su mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Duele Kayle, pero has hecho un bien y sin ti esto no huebieramos logrado nada, estamos muy felices de tenerte con nosotros…- Sonrió

-Gracias, ¿cómo hace para tolerar estas cosas?-

-Años de experiencia, pero no pienses que no me afecta, debemos actuar como personas fuertes para que la familia del paciente se sientan contenidos… Además es la primera vez que pasas algo de este tipo es normal que te sientas así…-

-Sí, es que pienso en lo mucho que debió sufrir Senna, que en paz descanse…- Una lagrima se le escapo y recibió un abrazo cariñoso por parte del doctor –gracias…- se calmo.

-¿Mejor?- Asintió. -Me alegro- Las voces chillonas la alteraron.

-Hola, hola, ¿lista para una tarde conmigo?- Cuestiono la morena quien se acercó a abrazarla –me tienes abandonada mala amiga…- argumento.

-¿Para qué acepte? Esperen que me despida… Nos vemos mañana Doctor- La llevaron tirando hasta la casa de Ahri.

* * *

Varus había pasado por ambas, en el auto las mellizas iban en el asiento trasero, hablaban de cosas incoherentes en el camino.

-¿Podrías subirle?- Pregunto la rubia porque sonaba "Frieza" de Maximum the Hormone.

-No…- Dijo el castaño luego rio y le subió el volumen –ahora no me vengas con que Freezer es tu villano favorito, eso si no te lo perdono…-

-Es mi villano favorito… Y me gustaba mucho antes de conocerte…- Le peleo.

-No antes que a mi… Se te olvida que soy un año mayor niñita…-

-Solo es un año tontita…- Se molestó.

-En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas tontito…- El le sacó la lengua.

-No entiendo por qué se cambian el sexo- Intervino Varus.

-Porque ofende…- respondieron juntos. Desde su asiento acaricio la cabellera castaña. –Además bromeo con ella…- Hablo Talon.

Llegaron al bar, a la rubia le trajo grandes recuerdos de la vez que fue con Ahri y lo vio por primera vez a él, en ese momento no sabia que era el asesino.

-Cierto que ya conoces este bar…- Comento la morocha.

-Si… Fue al que vine con Ahri a ver al "barman con cuerpo de atleta y acento extranjero"- imito a su amiga y ambas rieron.

Tomaron asiento en las mesas, el lugar estaba muy lleno con la música a todo volumen, esa noche, todos llevaban ropa similar imitando al rey del pop.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Paso una pelirroja que se detuvo a hablarle a Talon.

-Pasar la noche ¿qué más?-

-Tienen suficiente lugar, a un lado…- Los movió para que se unieran más –chicos aquí hay lugar grito.

-¿A quiénes llamas?- No tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Miren quien se acordó de guardarnos lugar…- Hablo un castaño de voz graciosa.

-Nadie los invito…- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Tranquilo solo es compartir mesa- otro de cabello negro y voz grave, atrás de ambos llego Riven.

-Hola, buenas noches, ordenen algo que tengo hambre…- Kayle la observo con impotencia más por saber lo que hizo su padre, moría de ganas de apretar su cuello.

-Si hola Kayle, a ti te conozco Morgana y ti no, soy Katarina, y a este idiota también lo conozco…- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola preciosas… Soy Draven- El de la voz chistosa.

-Y yo Darius ¿nos presentaras?-

-Él es Varus, su novia Morgana y MI novia Kayle… y ellas dos son hermanas…- Estaba enojado.

-¿Desde cuando tienes novia? ¿Por qué no dijeron nada ustedes?-

-¿A quién diablos le interesa?- Hablo la de cabello blanco.

-Disculpa pero ni se te ocurra ofender a mi hermana y por favor baja tus humos Riven que aquí los que están de más son ustedes cuatro…- El mal temperamento de Morgana ya se presentaba en la mesa, Varus la abrazaba para calmarla.

-Si Riven, la chica linda tiene razón… Que estés celosa de tu ex es malo…- Empezó Draven y soltó una carcajada.

-No estoy celosa idiota… No quería pasar aquí la noche, ustedes me obligaron…- Se defendió.

-¿Quieren pedir algo?- La voz de la rubia era seria y grave.

La música de Michael Jackson sonaba en todo el bar, la rubia trataba de evitar mirar a Riven ya que no quería ningún conflicto, su celular sonó y se fue a la calle para hablar tranquila.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Kayle- Se alivió al escuchar la voz de Shen.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto.

-Me llamo Sarah y dice que ya tienen todas las evidencias, mañana van a actuar pero primero quieren asistir al funeral de Lucian, yo pensaba ir, ¿tú que vas a hacer?-

-Si también iba a ir, él nos necesita… Es una buena noticia… Oiga doctor… ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que se tardara en hacer justicia por lo de Senna?-

-No lo sé, pero en los medios ya emitieron lo de su homicidio…-

-¿Tan rápido?- Abrió grande sus ojos.

-Sí, ahora Zed está investigando a los corruptos, le puede llevar un poco de tiempo pero quiere actuar lo antes posible…-

-Es bueno que suceda…-

-Bueno Kayle, ¿entonces te veo mañana?-

-Sí, nos vemos que tenga buenas noches…-

-Tu igual… Adiós- Corto, sonrió y noto que Darius se acercaba a ella.

-Linda noche ¿no?-

-Sí, bastante fresca…- Respondió nerviosa.

-¿Llevas tiempo con Talon?-

-Sí, tres meses más o menos…-

-Que lastima…- Quedo atónita por su respuesta. –Lastima por ti, se te ve muy inocente para estar con alguien como el…-

-¿De qué hablas?- Su corazón latía y le costaba respirar.

-Pues no es lo que aparenta ser… No te voy a decir que te cuides porque no te conozco, pero puede que te estés creyendo toda la historia que te inventa…- No eran buenas las pretensiones con las que iba.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Un lunático? ¿Un asesino?- Cuestionó, había dado en el grano.

-No eso no, pero no creas que está enamorado de ti… Lo digo por su historia con Riven y los que lo conocemos bien sabemos que aun la extraña e incluso son amantes en secreto… Es una lástima por ti porque eres bonita pero tienes la cara de una niña inexperta e inocente, a Talon no le gusta ese tipo de chicas me sorprende que este contigo…-

-Si claro, si estoy con un idiota no sería una novedad porque he estado con otros y ¿por qué les molesta como soy? ¿Les hice algo malo? ¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa de tener esta horrible cara? Y escucha nunca me intereso ser bonita, tampoco me importan los hombres ni el dinero que se nota que lo tienen yo tengo intereses diferentes y me parece que es buena hora que lo dejen tranquilo a Talon, tal vez en un pasado fue así ¿quién dice que no pudo haber cambiado? Mira sus notas, se ve que toma más en cuenta sus estudios, muchas cosas positivas para él y ustedes solo vienen a tirar basura... No lo digo por mí, pero dejen serlo feliz me parece que ya demasiadas cosas ha pasado para que le quieran arruinar todo…- Toda la furia acumulada la arrojo, le llevaría trabajo tranquilizarse entre lo que paso en el día mas haber tenido que escuchar algo relacionado a la de cabello blanco a quien empezaba a odiar…

-Pensé que era tu hermana la del mal carácter, me equivoque contigo… Tienes potencial…-

-No progresaras si sigues juzgando a un libro por su tapa Darius…- Le respondió y volvió al bar, la incomodidad era notoria por lo cual estuvieron unos minutos más y se marcharon.

-Ven a mi casa…- Le pidió el castaño, Varus los pasó a dejar y se sentaron a charlar en la cama. –¿Qué te dijo Darius?-

-Estupideces, no le creo nada…- Se abrazaron.

-¿Por qué te pones mal?-

-Dije que no le creía no que no me dolía…- Empezó a llorar –Lo que más odio de todo esto es que parece que a nadie le importas…-

-A mis padres si, a mis amigos y a ti…-

-Pero eso no es motivo para que sean tan negativos…- Sintió un beso en su mejilla y luego bajo hasta su cuello, una pequeña mordida, se besaron Talon le quito la blusa, acaricio su piel.

 _"-¿Que haremos esta noche?- le pregunto un niño parecido a él._

 _-Mira dicen que hay una fiesta allí…- Señalo a lo lejos un salón._

 _-Podríamos entrar y robar algo de comida… ¿Qué opinas?-_

 _-Bueno no sería mala idea, mientras la señorita no nos vea…- Escaparon por la ventana, corrieron al lugar e ingresaron por una puerta trasera, tomaron varios alimentos que nunca habían probado._

 _-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Un hombre se les acerco y se los llevo arrastrando hacia afuera –no tienen permitido el paso, son solo unos mocosos…- hablo._

 _-Disculpe señor… Pero teníamos hambre… Somos dos huérfanos…- El hombre de cabello rojo los miro y les entrego lo que habían robado._

 _-Váyanse ya que no es lugar para que estén aquí, es muy peligroso…-_

 _-Gracias señor…- Se sentaron para recuperarse, unos jóvenes los estaban mirando._

 _-Niños ¿que llevan ahí?-_

 _-Nada…-_

 _-Vamos, denme sé que tienen comida, llevo tres días sin comer…-_

 _-Pero era para nuestros hermanitos… Ellos nunca comieron estas cosas y…- Uno de ellos lo tomo del cuello._

 _-No me vengas a hablar así mocoso, ¿te crees la gran cosa?- El otro niño le arrojo una piedra en el brazo para correr, las cuadras se hacían eternas y lo peor era que los perseguían en moto. –Vengan aquí…- fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon posterior a un disparo._

 _-Kavyn!- Gritó."_

-Kavyn… Kavyn…- Repetía, una suave mano lo despertó, estaba agitado, la miro como se vestía, aún era de noche.

-Me tengo que ir…- Tomo su ropa.

-Te llamo un taxi…-

-Gracias…- En la puerta él se despidió de ella y volvió a la cama pensando en su sueño.

-¿Quién será Kavyn?- Se preguntó la rubia cuando llegaba a su casa.

* * *

El funeral había iniciado a las 9:00, no habían muchas personas, pudo reconocer a Jessica a lo lejos, Lucian estaba con su hija quien no paraba de llorar.

El ataúd se encontraba cerrado cubierto de rosas blancas, el ambiente generaba un aire de depresión, ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

 _"Senna, discúlpame por tardar tanto… Espero que en donde estés puedas encontrar paz… Tienes una familia hermosa y aun me siento culpable por el tiempo que me llevo, te prometo que por ti se va a hacer algo no voy a descansar, solo espero que haya justicia… Nuevamente te pido perdón por mi falta de práctica, no debe haber excusa para esto… Sigue iluminando el camino de tu esposo e hija…"_

Trago saliva y sintió al doctor quien la ayudaba a mantener las fuerzas, Sarah y Zed habían ido a hablar con la familia para explicarles lo que iban a hacer posterior al funeral.

La patrulla marchaba disimuladamente por las calles de Noxus, la pareja iba en su respectivo auto, eran las 11 de la mañana y sabían perfectamente a donde ir.

Pasaron toda la mañana observándolo, siguiendo cada paso, recolectando cada pista, una lista llena de hipótesis tenía la pelirroja, junto con el informe forense.

Estacionaron en las afueras del gran edificio donde trabaja, ambos ingresaron escoltados por tres policías, mostraron sus placas en la entrada.

La espera se hacía eterna, los nervios se apoderaban de cada extremidad, pero no iba a influir en su pesquisa...

El ascensor marco el piso 10, tomaron posiciones, afino su garganta e ingresaron con autoridad a la oficina.

-Señor Nelson, Stephen queda arrestado por sospecha de la muerte de la señorita Jones, Senna…-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **Que tengan una linda semana :)**


	10. Desenmascarado

**Hola a todos! Espero que anden muy bien, en este capítulo van a suceder muchas cosas interesantes y bueno la espera termino…**

 **Espero que lo disfruten (:**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es más que un hobby y sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Los medios eran una locura, no había noticiero que no trasmitiera la privación de libertad del abogado Nelson, la gente no paraba de generar hipótesis, Noxus era un descontrol…

" _Acaba de iniciar…"_ Pensó la rubia, miraba desde el televisor del hospital la nota, tuvo que irse con el doctor porque las preguntas habían iniciado, todos querían una explicación del tema.

Los jóvenes de la universidad miraban la noticia, un gran grito se escuchó porque muchos sabían que se trataba del padre de cierta chica.

-Maldita zorra… Estoy segura que fue ella…- La pelirroja analizaba la situación.

-¿Cómo diablos lo hizo? ¡Talon!- Grito, tenían al castaño acorralado –idiota creíamos que la tenías controlada…- Apretaba sus puños –si sigue así en cualquier momento puede caer nuestro padre… Piensa que vas a hacer, porque esto va a ser toda tu culpa…- No tenía palabras, no respiraba, estaba en shock, su celular sonó con una llamada importante.

-Yo… Me tengo que ir…-

-Escúchame, más te vale que tengas solución porque si no yo misma la voy a matar…- Riven no podía contenerse.

Salió de la universidad y camino varias cuadras hasta un café, el señor Du Couteau se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados y su rostro demostraba desilusión e impotencia.

-Quiero que hagas algo…- Se corazón se aceleró.

-Discúlpeme…- Agacho la cabeza.

-Cierra la boca… No podemos matarla…- Levanto la mirada –pero debemos actuar… Quiero que se una a nosotros…-

Lo dejaron en una habitación aislada, con custodia, la pareja lo observaba esperando respuesta, la cual no llegaba por parte del hombre.

-Se ve que no piensas confesar, bueno te daré un día para que recapacites las cosas… Mañana volveremos…- Conversaron en el pasillo.

-Va a ser más difícil de lo que creíamos…- Hablo el oficial.

-En cualquier momento nos tendrá que decir la verdad… Recuerda el dicho "la mentira tiene patas cortas…"-

Fueron al hospital para encontrarse con la rubia y el castaño, estaban en el consultorio del cirujano por lo que decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse en la bodega para hablar mejor.

-Ahora hay que prepararse para lo que venga después… Mientras tanto los mantendremos ocultos, no quiero que tengan problemas por participar en esto- les aviso la pelirroja.

-Como ustedes lo crean necesario…- intervino Shen.

* * *

Paso todo el día respondiendo los mensajes por parte de su hermana y amigas quienes apenas se enteraron iniciaron con una gran encuesta, Talon le escribió para preguntarle si estaba enterada, a lo que después le explico bien cómo fue que descubrieron la identidad del cuerpo y su posible asesino.

En la noche tuvo un poco de calma, descartando la llamada de su madre felicitándola por su participación y dedicándole un sermón de que se cuidara, que evitara dar su nombre a cualquier persona, posterior a una larga charla relacionada a la familia, los animales, Viridián. Podía llegar a sentir a través del teléfono del rico sabor de la carne ahumada y la nieve a su alrededor, el ladrido de su amado perro le levantaba los ánimos, y la escasa conversación con su padre le daba la sensación de estar en casa, pero la realidad le decía otra cosa, estaba en Noxus y había iniciado con una revolución, que de a poco le iba a traer consecuencias.

Estaba sola en su casa, Morgana no regresaría en toda la noche porque era viernes y estaría con su novio. Terminaba de beber un mokaccino, cambiaba canal por canal, no tenía muchas ganas de mirar las noticias, se sentía empachada del asunto. En su mesa tenía el cuaderno con el dibujo que había hecho con anterioridad, se encontraba contenta por su labor pero muy en el fondo moría de ganas por desenmascararlo.

Era muy extraño, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a Talon, cada vez que pensaba en el asesino era como si le faltara el aliento, su corazón se aceleraba y le era imposible mantener la calma, _"demasiado irónico"_ pensó, tal vez era por la emoción, porque no creía que se tratara de amor, ¿o acaso estaba perdiendo su moral? _"No Kayle… Son distintos, tu eres una justiciera, una futura forense, el simplemente es un asesino a quien no conoces…"_ una parte de ella decía que era una completa locura, la otra que le robo el corazón, en su lucha contra sus pensamientos se olvidaba del mundo exterior.

Escalo por el edificio; sin problemas abrió la ventana, no esperaba verla en la sala, para su fortuna, el televisor estaba en un canal de música e inhibió el ruido al ingresar. Estaba muy seguro que no escuchaba sus pasos por lo que facilitaba su movimiento, al quedar detrás de ella aprecio su distracción, ella admiraba un cuaderno con detenimiento y frustración. Sin pensarlo dos veces acerco su afilada navaja que sostenía con su mano derecha hasta decorar el cuello de la rubia.

-Un grito y te la clavo en la yugular…- Hablo en vocabulario técnico a modo de seducción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto.

-Quiero hacerte una propuesta, pero antes necesito que duermas…- Obligo a que tragara una pastilla de somnífero, espero a que haga efecto y la cargo en sus brazos.

La música sonaba fuerte, un balazo a lo lejos, y el molesto olor a cigarrillo la despertó, analizo el lugar que estaba alumbrado por unas velas, en la mesa había una silueta de un joven fumando.

-No era necesario hacerme dormir, no consumo drogas…- Le anticipo.

-Si lo era, fue la ventaja de que no las consumieras porque no tardaste nada…- Se acercó a ella.

-¿En dónde estamos?- Otro tiro la altero.

-Tranquila nada te va a pasar, estamos en donde me crie… En la miseria…- Tomo asiento a su lado sin quitarle la vista.

-¿Entonces hay una explicación para hacer las cosas que haces?- Bajo la mirada y se concentró su cuchilla.

-Puede que sí, dependiendo como lo veas tú… Escúchame Kayle hoy me sorprendiste, más bien no te creía capaz…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No te hagas, sé que estas involucrada, deja de fingir que no sabes nada, tu cara demuestra inocencia pero sé que no es así…- Imponentemente la tiro para quedar encima, mantuvo distancia con sus brazos pero no bajo la guardia.

-¿Hablas de lo del abogado? Pues está en donde se merece… Arruino una familia, a una gran mujer…- El rio.

-Sí, una gran mujer, ¿cómo sabes que no mentían? ¿No me digas que crees en las personas buenas? Que hermosa imaginación tienes…-

-No es imaginación, simplemente me dedico a examinar la situación, todos merecen una oportunidad en la vida… Eso se llama justicia…-

-No, así no es la justicia… ¿Crees que va a recapacitar? ¿Crees que se va a curar? Ese método no sirve, no importa las oportunidades que se les dé no las van a aprovechar, Noxus se tiene que limpiar y matando es la única forma de hacerlo…-

-Yo no lo veo así… Por algo existen los derechos, las leyes…- Mantenían el mismo tono de voz.

-Las leyes no sirven de nada, son solo un montón de palabras escritas que te hacen creer que son las correctas… Yo viví el hambre, la muerte, el frio y la soledad, ¿sabes lo que es no tener padres? ¿Conoces el peligro? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si el día de mañana estarías viva?- Sentía lástima, se daba cuenta que tuvo la suerte de vivir en Viridián con sus padres…

-Tienes razón, no sé qué se siente eso… Pero escúchame vengo de un pueblo que no se creen esas cosas, y me han enseñado que con lo que estudie no es para terminar como personas de esta clase, sino para mejorar su vida y aun creo en las palabras de mis padres…-

-¿Me vienes a dar consejos? Estudiar no sirve de nada… Es tu potencial lo que te asegura el futuro, si sobrevives y luego el entorno te importa una mierda, así progresaras…- Respondió con su voz rasposa.

-¿Todavía lo crees así?-

-Si, por favor, ¿creíste que con estudiar para forense cambiarias esta ciudad que ya no tiene dueño?- Ella lo miro fijamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Se percató de su error –¿cómo sabes que estoy estudiando forense?-

-Tengo conocidos, me han dado información de ti… ¿Olvidaste lo que te dije?-

-No…- Lo tomo de los hombros –¿quién diablos eres? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí? Son muy pocas las personas que me conocen, nadie sabe mucho de mi vida… Basta de mentiras…- Estaba furiosa, su sangre hervía, lo que más odiaba era que la tomara por idiota.

-No te la hare fácil Kayle… No vine a divulgar mi identidad, vine a hacer un trato…-

-No pienso hacer nada contigo… ¿Es que acaso piensas que nací ayer?- Respiraba hondo para calmarse.

-Desearía eso… Sé que eres muy inteligente, no puedes cerrar la boca, desde el día en que te conocí me di cuenta de eso… Anda dime quien sospechas que soy. Dímelo…- Era imposible, seguía jugando con ella de tanta furia lo vomito.

-Talon…- Él empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eres admirable, eres increíble, de esto me temía… ¿En serio como lo haces? Pareces tan…- Lo interrumpió.

-Habla ahora… Obtuviste respuesta ahora quiero una yo…-

-Todavía no lo puedo creer, ¿sospechaste todo este tiempo de mí?- Se quedó sin palabras, él se quitó la capucha y su pañuelo dejando ver su rostro –eres más, mucho más de lo que esperaba…-

-¿Por qué?- Las lágrimas salieron de su rostro –¿por qué haces esto?- él seco sus mejillas.

-Te contare una historia… ponte cómoda…- Se sentó en el sillón y la abrazo –llegue a este orfanatorio de bebé, mis padres murieron y nunca supe de ellos… Yo tenía un amigo, era como mi hermano, nos pasábamos las tardes enteras robando cosas de las tiendas para traérselas a los demás niños, chocolates, caramelos, de todo… A pesar de lo poco que teníamos éramos felices pero un día un desgraciado me quito mi felicidad. Esa noche sacamos comida de una fiesta, uno de los sujetos nos descubrió y nos hecho a la calle, pero donde le dimos pena nos entregó lo que habíamos quitado, lamentablemente había una de las bandas del barrio, unos idiotas en moto pasados de drogas. Nos querían quitar lo que nos pertenecía y cuando intentamos escapar balearon a mi amigo, ellos escaparon y me dejaron solo, como no había nadie que me ayude el murió desangrado… Esa misma noche el hombre que nos había encontrado en la fiesta me hablo, fue cuando conocí a Du Couteau, me ofreció una mejor vida y un gran entrenamiento porque sabía que tenía potencial, a los meses hizo todo el trámite legal de adopción y me llevo a vivir con su familia… En ese entonces yo tenía 12 años y no sabía nada de las personas con las que vivía, de a poco tuve mejor relación con Katarina, mi madre me acepto como un hijo propio, la única que siempre ha actuado indiferente a mí fue Cassiopeia. Me la pasaba entrenando, aprendí el arte de las cuchillas, cuando llego mi momento conocí al "jefe" para quien trabaja mi padre, un hombre obeso y sus dos hijos son los idiotas que vimos ayer… Tenían el oficio perfecto para mí, pero había un problema todavía era menor y querían esperar por lo menos a que cumpliera 18 para iniciar… -hizo una gran pausa –desde ese entonces Katarina ya tenía una gran amistad con Riven de la cual me había enamorado, siempre actuaba como idiota cuando la veía, mi suerte cambio porque ella decidió salir conmigo, era una vida de alcohol, sexo, drogas, si íbamos a algún lugar a ella podía estar con cualquier tipo como yo con otras mujeres, no importaba…- Kayle lo escuchaba aterrorizada –pero un día las cosas cambiaron, como era costumbre nos reunimos en su casa, sus padres estaban de vacaciones, fumábamos yerba cuando sentí a una persona gritar, me pidió que la acompañara porque tenía miedo, en el patio trasero había un hombre atado, Riven me dijo que era alguien a quien quería de hace mucho… Y si nunca olvide su rostro, ahora estaba gordo, lo peor de todo era que él no me recordaba, no pare de golpearlo, no era suficiente, ella lo disfrutaba parecía excitada por el dolor del insolente. "Tienes que acabar con el… No tenemos garantía de que no vaya a hacer lo mismo" fueron sus palabras y me entrego un cuchillo, era un adolescente miedoso, me lo cuestione por un momento "mátalo, se lo merece por lo que le hizo a tu amigo…" me alentó a hacerlo, con la mezcla de la marihuana y mi enojo lo degollé sin piedad, luego el miedo se apodero de mi "hiciste lo correcto…" me dijo, tomo mi mano "ven, vamos a arrojarlo al mar…" lo envolvimos en bolsas y lo llevamos al muelle… Me llevo tiempo procesar lo que había hecho, pase un mal año porque al tiempo Riven me pidió que terminemos y yo la quería mucho por lo que me costó trabajo salir adelante, repetí de año en la escuela, lleve mucho tiempo sin olvidarla, incluso empecé a trabajar y me costaba verla cuando salíamos con Katarina, de a poco sentía que con los asesinatos era suficiente para llenarme, hasta que…-

-¿Hasta qué?- Cuestiono.

-Hasta que cierto día me tuve que topar contigo, odiosa y maldita rubia, justo cuando me había encargado del senador tuviste que aparecer con tu uniforme, tener la casualidad que conozcas a Varus que es mi amigo, y escuchar a tu hermana y amigas hablar con naturalidad de tus superioridades- Ella lo observo triste –eras una amenaza, solo ibas a traer problemas, fue por ello que se me ocurrió salir contigo, era una forma de distraerte, que creas que era un chico bueno… A la vez hacer mi contraparte sin que te dieras cuenta… Era el plan perfecto hasta poder deshacer toda evidencia y nunca sospecharías nada de mí…-

-Entonces… - La interrumpió.

-Si Kayle… Te odiaba, moría de ganas por matarte, clavarte las 70 cuchillas que tengo en todo el cuerpo, escuchar tus gritos de dolor, pedirme por favor, quería que te arrepintieras de tu decisión por meterte en mi vida, quería arrancarte el corazón, bañarme en tu sangre…- Sus manos estaban en el cuello de la joven y su voz había cambiado.

-¿Y por qué no me matas de una maldita vez si tanto me odias…?- Grito.

-Porque no puedo… No es que no me dejen hacerlo… De alguna u otra forma me empezaste a gustar asquerosa mujer… Tu maldita forma de ser ablando mis pensamientos, discutías conmigo por idioteces, siempre me fuiste fiel, dejaste que haga lo que quiera contigo, demostrabas interés en lo que hacía, me ayudaste con la universidad, pasabas tiempo a mi lado, me abriste las puertas como nadie más lo había hecho y me costó darme cuenta de eso… Yo estaba enviciado con lo que harías que no me di cuenta de que me enamore de ti…- no tenía palabras, no sabía qué respuesta darle –es irónico… Te dije que el amor es para débiles…-

-No eres débil…- Le hablo –tal vez lo confundes porque extrañas a Riven… - suspiro –yo por un momento creí que no quería a nadie, solo estaba obsesionada con encontrar respuesta, y debo admitir que cada momento que pasamos juntos lo disfrute… Te he llegado a amar… En realidad te amo…-

-Únete a nosotros…- la tomo de las manos –puedes hacer lo que quieras hacer, tendrás mejor paga… De eso te quería hablar…-

-No puedo… No es lo que quiero…- Bajo la mirada.

-Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses… Eres buena en tu lo que haces y tienes la ventaja que nadie cree tu profesión porque no la aparentas…- La beso y ella le correspondió. –Ahora duerme…- lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Quiero estar un tiempo más contigo… No me dejes… No ahora…- sin hablar se quedaron un par de horas abrazados, aprovecho cuando se quedó dormida para llevarla a su casa.

Despertó en su cama, tenía puesta la campera del castaño impregnada de su perfume, se abrazó a si misma antes de llorar, en su buro había una nota.

" _Aun me cuesta procesar todo lo que sucedió en esta noche, te conté cosas que nadie sabe de mí, conociste mi lado más sensible y fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pienso de ti… Gracias Kayle por hacerme sentir valorado, ahora maldigo mi suerte de no haberte conocido hace diez años atrás, las cosas serían diferentes… Espero tu respuesta, que tengas dulces sueños mi rubia…"_

La guardo en un lugar especial, observo la luna que la alumbraba inicio con sus lamentos, no había nadie con quien charlar, acaricio el pelaje de su oveja de peluche, no dejo de mirar a Selene…

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Le pregunto…

* * *

 **Final del capítulo, les gusto? Espero haber plasmado bien la obsesión de ambos ya que en toda trama policial existe…**

 **Gracias por lo comentarios y pueden preguntar cualquier duda, critica o tomates ._. jajaja**

 **Que tengan una linda semana (:**


	11. Noticias

_Últimamente los días y las noches se parecen demasiado, si algo aprendí en esta ciudad es que no hay garantías, nadie te regala nada. Todo podía terminar terriblemente mal. Pero este caso había que resolverlo…_

 _Gustavo Cerati- Crimen._

Estaba en el baño cubriendo su rostro con maquillaje porque estaba adornado con dos ojeras, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, esa mañana iba a asistir a la entrevista y quería evitar que alguien se dé cuenta de su estado. Tomo dos tazas de café con cuatro cucharadas de azúcar, necesitaba levantar su ánimo, parecer normal.

Era una mañana muy fresca y nublada, en el camino se compró otro café y el frio traspasaba sus jeans.

Esperaban en la comisaria a que el reloj marcara la hora para iniciar con la encuesta, Kayle se quedó con Shen y Zed en el pasillo.

-Vamos a ir directo al grano… ¿Piensas colaborar?- El tono de la pelirroja era imponente.

-No confesare nada…- Iba a ser complicado. –¿Por qué no me hace la entrevista uno de los oficiales?-

-Porque eres una amenaza… Y tengo la capacidad de darme cuenta cuando alguien miente o no… Eres un abogado puedes con los demás pero no contra mi… Ahora quiero que por primera vez en tu vida digas la verdad…-

-Se necesita de un gran equipo para saber si yo fui el culpable… Uno solo no es suficiente… Anda quiero verlos, quiero ver a tu ayuda…- Se levantó para hablar.

-Es arriesgado…-

-Debemos presionarlo…- Hablo Zed –lo mejor será que entremos los cuatro…- La pelirroja volvió a su asiento, seguida del oficial, el doctor ingreso detrás de él y por último la rubia.

-¿Eso es todo?- Cuestiono. –Jessica Rabit, su guardaespaldas, un cirujano plástico y una niñita… Son ridículos…-

-Sigue riendo Nelson, pero no se necesita de más personas para hacer caer a un corrupto, eres el abogado del intendente de Noxus eso provoco grandes sospechas en nosotros, empezando por la desaparición de tu empleada…-

-Yo no soy responsable si volvió a casa o no-

-No termine, por otro lado, se encontró esta arma y el celular de la desaparecida, el cual su marido afirma que es el modelo que ella tenía… Aquí mismo tengo el informe donde especifica que recibió una bala en el corazón… Muchas coincidencias ¿no te parecen? Dime con exactitud qué hiciste la noche del 1 de Noviembre…-

-Mi hija iba a ir a cenar a casa… Necesitaba de Senna para que cocinara, yo llegue a las 8, mi hija llego un poco tarde y me pidió que le llamara un taxi cerca de las 10…-

-Si claro, ¿y su celular lo olvido?- Cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Ese celular es de mi hija…- Sarah lo encendió y le mostro los contactos, uno decía "Nelson jefe", otro "Lucian Amor", estaba lleno de fotos de su familia.

-¿Su hija tiene fotos de su empleada?- Se cruzó de brazos –además según su listado de citas no habla de una cena del 1 de noviembre… Usted es una persona muy desorganizada, por ello tiene una secretaria que le organice su agenda, queda almacenada en cualquier dispositivo que tenga…- La mirada del acusado estaba concentrada en la mesa y no realizaba ningún movimiento.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, del carpetin saco las fotografías del cuerpo, la escena en donde lo habían encontrado.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Silencio. –Se lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿por qué lo hizo?- Sarah se mantenía tranquila, la rubia apretó sus labios porque algo sabia.

-¿Cuál es su relación con Du Couteau?- Hablo la joven.

-No te incumbe niña…-

-Ella te hizo una pregunta- Hablo el oficial.

-Somos amigos-

-¿Para quién trabaja?-

-Ya lo sabes…-

-No tu… Él… Dime para quien trabaja-

-Información confidencial…-

-¿Qué edad tiene Riven?- Cambio el tema.

-24… Espera…- Todos la miraron. –Quiero estar a solas con la mocosa…-

-Lo que tengas que decirle que sea enfrente de nosotros…- La observo unos cuantos minutos hasta que hablo.

-Eres tú… Ahora lo comprendo…-

-¿Piensa responder lo que le pregunte, quien es el que está detrás de todo esto?-

-No te voy a confesar nada… No siento miedo ante ti, no tienes experiencia…- Se burló.

-Y usted es un cobarde… No tuvo las agallas suficientes para dar la cara en sus errores, el cuerpo de Senna estaba herido por cuchillas de gran calibre, en su residencia no tiene armas, solo le disparo y el resto se lo hizo alguien más… Pero no se trata del asesino al que estamos buscando, es otra persona que las sabe dominar, por un momento creí que se trataba de la misma persona pero me equivocaba, si comparo el cuerpo este con el del senador Thompson, a simple vista parecen similares pero una vez que observo bien las cosas no lo son… Ocultaron todos los rasgos para que se dificulte identificarla… Si me disculpa no es mi trabajo hacer que usted confiese, solo quería una charla seria, pero lo que le quería advertir es que no puede engañarnos…-

-Bueno si no piensa decir nada, lo dejaremos aquí hasta que la corte decida que se va a hacer con usted…-

-Eso no se puede hacer…-

-Aquí se hace lo que yo ordene… Si quiere su libertad diga algo para que considere su inocencia… Hasta ahora no ha confesado… Tenemos todas las pruebas, deje de complicar el día…-

-No son suficientes…-

-Sigue así, de todas formas no saldrás de aquí…-

-Tú no tienes más poder que yo- Golpeo la mesa.

-Por supuesto que si… Yo te arreste, yo tengo las pruebas, tengo la suficiente autoridad para decir lo que quiero que hagan contigo, simplemente te estoy dando una oportunidad… Solo estas así porque cuatro simples personas causaron tu caída… Un oficial, un cirujano, una residente y una detective… ¿Cuanta experiencia se requiere para hacerte hablar?- Cuestiono.

-Ninguno de ustedes lo vale…-

-No, no lo valemos, simplemente sigues evadiendo tus actos… Pero si no te diste cuenta tenemos ventaja… Apenas nos viste te anulaste, eres un abogado defenderías tus derechos, no lo hiciste como ayer… Eso deja en evidencia tu culpabilidad…- Apretó sus dientes.

-Si… Está bien, deja de humillarme, Senna solo era una mujer tranquila, nunca cuestionaba nada, si no fuera por su personalidad ella no estaría muerta, me pidió perdón por haber visto unos archivos cuando limpiaba mi estudio, tuve una emergencia y deje la computadora encendida con archivos importantes, esa misma noche me lo confeso diciendo que no lo volvería a hacer… Lamentablemente no me pertenecían por ello se tuvo que eliminar… Por supuesto que no pienso decir de quien eran…-

-Ahora la ley decidirá… Mientras tanto quedaras detenido… Finalizamos- Se retiraron, no habían palabras. –Con Zed estaremos investigando a los demás corruptos… Los tendré al tanto de cualquier cosa…- Hablo Fortune.

Todo de a poco se resolvía, pero caía como un gran balde de agua fría, primero la identidad de Senna, su posible sospechoso, el asesino; ahora la causa y verdad sobre el caso de la señorita Jones… Y ahora tendría que pensar en una respuesta.

Cuando salió de la comisaria, decidió que lo mejor era ir a dar un paseo, recorrió las tiendas buscando algún entretenimiento y encontró su pasión, los libros.

Como primera opción fue a los policiales, pero ya no se sentía con ánimos, en lo que menos quería pensar era en el castaño. Cambio por la sección juvenil, un libro de terror no sería mala idea, encontró uno titulado "Pie de Bruja" le entusiasmo tanto que lo compro sin pensar.

El resto de la tarde se dedicó a limpiar su departamento, ordenar su ropa y en la noche pidió una pizza que acompaño con gran vaso de coca cola con mucho hielo. Para "animarse" miro la ova de Sailor Moon "El amor de la princesa Kaguya", una de las películas que más la hace llorar ya que Luna se enamora de un humano pero no es correspondido, porque él ya tiene novia y un gran rollo…

Se cuestionó todo el tiempo, por un lado si aceptaba la petición del joven Du Couteau, se tendría que olvidar de su familia, Ahri, Leona y todo lo que construyo en los últimos cuatro años, pero si la rechazaba correría un gran peligro, hoy divulgo su identidad a Nelson, evidentemente el resto lo sabe, principalmente el pelirrojo quien trabaja para cierto "jefe" que solo sabe de sus dos hijos. Por otra parte no conocía verdaderamente a Talon, podría reaccionar bien o mal, además su familia y amistades también estaban en peligro… Era todo un gran signo de pregunta, de las cuales en ambas opciones saldría perdiendo…

Seguía viendo a la princesa de la luna, entre lágrimas por no saber qué hacer consigo, si de algo estaba segura era que cambiar los pensamientos del castaño iba a ser más complicado que dejar todo e iniciar de nuevo…

Se iluminó, si abandonaba sería una cobarde, pero no tendría que enfrentarse a su amor, nadie correría riesgos… Inventar una excusa era lo de menos, pero era la decisión más sana que podría tomar, volver a Viridian con su familia, terminar sus estudios en Demacia, podría trabajar medio tiempo en la tienda de su tía y con ese dinero sería suficiente para pagar lo que quedara de su especialidad, y mantener los pasajes de tren y si llegara a sobrar lo invertiría en sus padres…

Se sirvió otro pedazo de pizza, e inicio su búsqueda por su futuro, ingreso a la página de la Universidad y les envió un mensaje para saber cuándo se podría comunicar con ellos. Era una gran opción, a pesar de que la educación era muy cara, lo que pagan sus padres en su carrera y el alquiler en Noxus, era lo que tendrían que abonar solo por cursar.

* * *

Ese lunes estaba sola en la bodega cuando le ingreso respuesta por parte de la universidad, sin dudarlo llamo enseguida.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola, te habla Kayle… Envié un mensaje para contactarme con ustedes…-

-Ah sí, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Veras estudie medicina en la universidad de Noxus, cumplí los cuatro años de la carrera con todas las materias aprobadas, lo que me falta es mi especialización, estoy en la parte forense…- Realizo una caminata de un extremo a otro.

-Bien, necesitaríamos que nos envíes fotocopias de todo lo que tengas y luego te daremos respuesta.-

-Se lo agradezco…- Colgó, era su oportunidad de empezar todo de vuelta, apenas salió del hospital fue a la universidad a buscar sus papeles. Iba por los pasillos y cubrió su rostro porque no quería encontrarse con Talon, rogaba que estuviera comiendo, que haya faltado o que este fumando en la terraza.

-Hola Kayle, tanto tiempo…- la directora la saludo, una mujer con acento francés y cabello negro.

-Hola Directora Fiora, ¿tendrías mi legajo? Necesito tomar unas copias…- Se lo entregaron y salió un poco apurada, bajaba las escaleras prácticamente corriendo, concentrada en escapar y choco con alguien.

-Deberías estar en el hospital…- tenía la mirada agachada.

-Ya me voy…- lo evadió por completo, se hizo a un lado y se dirigió la salida.

-Kayle…- Le dijo pero ella no volvió atrás, no quería hablar con él hasta no tener una respuesta concreta, solo haría el ridículo.

Envió sus cosas por correo, y ahora era cuestión de esperar, lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a su casa, pero antes paso a comprar comida para cocinar y más café porque el sábado lo había terminado.

Cuando llego a su lugar seguro, le llamo la atención ver las llaves de su hermana en la mesa, eso era señal de que estaba allí.

-¿Morgana?- La llamó.

-Aquí estoy…- Fue al baño y la vio sentada abrazando sus piernas con cara de preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- Negó –¿entonces qué es?- Pasaron varios minutos –si necesitas te dejo sola unos momentos, quieres comer algo compre pollo…-

-Tengo un retraso…- Abrió sus ojos.

-¿De cuánto?-

-Un mes…- Le dijo –Kayle… Tú sabes medicina, dime que no es cierto…-

-Primero cálmate, debemos estar seguras- La abrazo –ven podríamos ir al hospital a hacerte una prueba… Es lo más certero- le sonrió. –Pero antes debemos hacer una parada…- Pasaron por una panadería y compro varios cupcakes de diferentes colores.

-No es necesario eso…- le dijo de mal humor.

-Créeme que sí, le debo mucho…- Entraron al hospital y fueron al laboratorio. –Señor Singed… Yo devuelta- le sonrió.

-Ya te extrañaba…- Le respondió. –¿Necesitas algo?-

-Sí, podría hacer una prueba de embarazo?- Él la observo un poco dudoso –le traje un regalo…- le entrego el paquete.

-Pasa por aquí…-

-No es para mí… Es para mi hermana…- La señalo, cuando se alejaron se sintió un poco rara, jamás se imaginó haciéndose ese tipo de examen, tembló de miedo.

-Espérenme unos minutos ahí les entrego los resultados…- Esperaron afuera y paso Shen.

-Doctor- Lo saludo

-Hola Kayle, me tome un recreo…- Rasco su cabeza.

-Le presento a mi hermana Morgana, él es el cirujano- se saludaron e iniciaron una charla.

-Ya están…- Les entrego el sobre y la morocha los abrió, la rubia a su lado miraba, luego cubrió su boca y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No puede ser…- Se abrazaron, la pobre Morgana estaba azul.

-Doctor voy a ser tía…- Se acercó y lo abrazo.

-Felicitaciones, a ambas…- Kayle saltaba como una niña de cinco años.

-¿Y ahora que le diré a Varus? ¡A mamá! ¡A papá!-

-Pues yo creo que tendrás que decirle ya algo, porque su señor marido está ingresando…- Apunto a la entrada, su hermana la miro enojada –le tenía que decir, si era farsa alarma se iban felices a festejar, y si era positivo se van a festejar felices…- le guiño un ojo.

-Creo que sería bueno dejarlos a solas…- Hablo el castaño y cambiaron de lugar.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la noticia y que envió sus papeles a Demacia, la jornada se presentó tranquila, desde que descubrieron a Nelson los asesinatos habían disminuido, debieron empezar a tomar precauciones.

Sarah le envió un mensaje explicándole que el jueves iba a iniciar la corte, lo pensó varias veces si era bueno participar o no.

Cuando regreso a su casa encontró un sobre bajo la puerta, tenía el sello de la universidad, al fin tenía una respuesta y esperaba que sea positiva.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, todavía falta, no se alarmen xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	12. Un nuevo amanecer

Abrió el sobre con las manos temblorosas, el aire le faltaba, esperaba una respuesta positiva, lo pedía a gritos, pero su ánimo descendió.

" _Lo sentimos pero para continuar con su especialización es necesario que curse ciertas materias que en su programa no están y son necesarias, si desea continuar con la carrera comuníquese con la universidad. Saludo cordial."_

En pocas palabras era rechazada pero a la vez bienvenida, la depresión se apodero de ella, cuando creía que tenía la oportunidad de cambiar su vida, las cosas salían mal…

Miro hacia la ventana buscando alguna idea, por el momento lo mejor que podría hacer era salir a caminar para procesarlo, no todo estaba perdido después de todo.

* * *

Talon estaba en su salón porque no tenía ganas de salir al frio, pensaba en los archivos que tuvo que ir a recuperar de Nelson, su padre se lo veía muy preocupado pero ni siquiera soltó palabra apenas le entrego su pedido.

Desde lo de Kayle y la caída del abogado las cosas se habían calmado a tal punto que no sabía nada de nadie, su hermana y Riven no asistieron a clase, su padre cada vez estaba de mal humor, tampoco recibió mensajes del "jefe", con eso le daban la razón a la rubia de la culpabilidad del abogado, al haberse tomado unas vacaciones, pero él no cuestionaría nada porque no tiene la autoridad suficiente en ese lugar…

-Estabas aquí…- Llevaba un tiempo aislado. –Te quería contar algo… Bueno sé que no lo vas a imaginar y es de gran importancia…- Lo estaba confundiendo.

-¿Qué cosa?- No quería sonar grosero pero tenía asuntos más importantes.

-Vas a ser tío…- Ese mismo día se dio cuenta lo mucho que odia los acertijos.

-Ah?- Cuestiono, y lo pensó muchas veces, a su mente vino la chistosa imagen de sus hermanas con una panza y quejándose que hasta porque la gente respira…

-Morgana esta embaraza…- Trago saliva, ahora que lo recuerda nadie sabe lo que paso entre ellos y por eso creen que aún siguen juntos.

-Felicitaciones- Estaba sorprendido, la nostalgia lo apodero.

-Gracias, ¿pero Kayle no te dijo nada?- Negó.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- Fue un impulso más que una pregunta lógica.

-Feliz, si no fuera por mi cuñada no me habría enterado hasta el parto…- Se sentó en el asiento de adelante. –Morgana no me comento nada y el lunes me preocupo que se haya retirado sin decir nada… Me sorprendió cuando me entro un mensaje de Kayle diciendo que estaban en el hospital esperando los resultados de la prueba de embarazo…- Rio y se imaginó a su rubia saltando de alegría.

-Una pregunta… Como van a hacer, todavía no tienes empleo…- Rasco su cabeza.

-Ya lo hemos pensado y si todo sale bien, Morgana se recibe en Julio, la idea sería que nos quedemos aquí, buscar algo más barato y trabajare medio tiempo, porque yo si me atrase un año, pero me dijo no es problema para ella… Porque quiere que termine de estudiar, yo por mi parte me pondría a trabajar enseguida pero se negó-

-Eso es bueno, ojala que se les dé… ¿No piensan volver a su ciudad?-

-Por el momento no… Aunque creo que sería injusto porque ya sabes mis suegros viven muy lejos en cambio mis padres en una hora están aquí…-

-Si es una lástima que ellas vivan tan lejos…-

-Sí, de todas formas me gustaría que nos vayamos a vivir a Viridian, es un lugar hermoso y la paz que hay en ese lugar no se compara con otro… Me gusta la idea de vivir cerca de la montaña, la nieve, además las cosas allí son muy ricas, ¿alguna vez probaste la carne de ciervo o de cordero?- Negó –bueno en el verano iremos, es lo más rico que te puedas imaginar, no hay muchos restaurantes pero hay uno donde sirven los mejores platos y ni hablar de los chocolates y las mermeladas… Tampoco sabes lo que cocinan los familiares de las chicas, cuando sirven la carne se desarma sola… Tienes que conocer al abuelo de Morgana es un libro abierto, no te puedes perder una charla con él… No nos olvidemos que hay que visitar la estancia del tío, tiene cantidad de animales, y la casa de Morgana es una linda cabaña parece de película…- Con tan solo escucharlo le despertaba las ganas de irse al pueblo natal de la rubia, y cada vez se arrepentía más de la petición que le hizo a la joven.

* * *

El invierno era su época favorita, pero ahora mismo no la disfrutaba como cuando era niña, paso tras paso se entristecía, se sentía entusiasmada de volver a su hogar pero el destino quería otra cosa para ella…

El centro de Noxus era un amplio laberinto lleno de tiendas, vendedores ambulantes, pobreza, y mugre, cada día odiaba más esa ciudad…

-Hola Kayle…- La voz de un hombre la puso en alerta, en el banco se sentó un pelirrojo que llevaba un gran tapado negro.

-Hola señor Du Couteau- No esperaba que la reconociera con tanta facilidad.

-Llevaba tiempo sin verte…- Le dio una sonrisa falsa –ven podríamos tomar algo me gustaría conocerte mejor- La llevo a un café, rodeada de gente adulta y de mucho dinero, se sentía una oveja negra. Pidió un mocaccino, mientras que él un té verde. –Odio el café…- Hablo –pero puedo notar que tienen gustos similares, Talon también adora esa cosa…- No respondía –¿Por qué no hablas?-

-Disculpe, estaba distraída…- El sonrió.

-¿De dónde vienes jovencita? Se nota a simple vista que no eres de Noxus…-

-Viridian- Acomodo su cabello.

-Si… A 20 minutos de Demacia en tren, la nieve bloquea los pasos en el invierno, un hermoso lago para disfrutar en verano, pero muy pequeño y viejo…- La ofendía –Sabes a mí no me gusta el frio… Tampoco la cordillera…- En el fondo sabía que la provocaba, solo que fingía ser sincero –Que te trajo a Noxus? Teniendo a Demacia tan cerca…-

-Bueno en realidad, donde Demacia se caracteriza por ser turístico, la educación allí es muy cara y era difícil mantenernos, lo que se gasta en departamento y estudio era solo en cuota de universidad… Como era de la zona tampoco me podían becar…-

-Qué pena… Tener que irte tan lejos ¿no?- Asintió –Por el gran sacrificio que hacen tus padres debe de irte muy bien…-

-Sí, mi carrera la hice en cuatro años…- Sonrisa.

-Tienes suerte…- Silencio –yo a mis hijos no les exijo… Mientras lo que estudien les guste es lo más importante… No me llevo bien con la idea de ese tipo de padres… No logran nada con obligarlos…-

-Pues mis padres no me obligaron a nada… Mi madre me ayudó mucho, pero nunca me retaron por si me iba mal en un parcial o si no asistía a clase, todo lo he hecho por mí misma porque soy yo la que decidió estudiar…- Si había algo que odiaba era que se metieran con su familia.

-Bien por ellos, tienen una hija con los pies sobre la tierra entonces…- Hubo un choque de miradas. –Kayle… Con tan pocos años me sorprendes, tienes potencial… Créeme no cualquier mujer llega hasta donde estas tu… Con tanto racismo y estereotipos sales a delante y esa presión muy pocas lo manejan…- Podía deducir sus pretensiones.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?- Puso su mano en la taza.

-Puedo ofrecerte algo mejor, chicas como tú he visto muy pocas, solo piensa lo mucho que podrías llegar, además eres joven y tienes un gran futuro por delante… Yo inicie así…-

-Si le soy sincera no me gustaría involucrarme con nada por el momento… Mi idea es volver a mi pueblo natal y ejercer en Demacia…- Se defendió.

-Sería un desperdicio… Prefieres dos lugares que no te posibilitan, no tienes oportunidades…-

-Eso creo que no sería problema porque hay mucha demanda de personal… De todas formas es ir a probar, si me tengo que dar la cabeza contra la pared lo hare, Valoran es muy grande no solo el trabajo está en Noxus…- Respondió.

-Solo perderías tiempo en buscar un lugar… El progreso está aquí aunque no me creas, conozco tus movimientos niña tonta…- Encendió un habano y pudo sentir el odio en su mirada.

-Como le dije son mis decisiones, es lo que a mí me gustaría…- Comento.

-Eres terca…- Respiró –eres una amenaza… Bueno ya es hora de irme, me necesitan para unos negocios…- Ella saco dinero para pagar –no, sería descortés… Enserio eres una chica muy educada por ello te pago tu cuenta…- Camino hasta la salida con ganas de irse a su casa, pero alguien la detuvo y apretó su cuello –escúchame vuelve a caer uno de los nuestros y te juro que me las pagaras… Para una forense seria lindo que su corazón este colgado en la sala de su asesino…- La soltó y lo observo –toma mi palaba, sé que estas involucrada en lo de Nelson… Le llegas a decir algo a la policía y esta noche me encargare de ti…-

-¿Fue usted?- Cuestiono.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Senna…- Tomo aire –es usted quien se encargó de su cuerpo…- Río.

-Sí ¿y qué tiene de malo? Nadie le va a creer a una niña, yo a diferencia de mi amigo tengo más agentes a mi favor y sería muy difícil que me culpen…-

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-Porque estaba ayudando a un amigo…-

-¿Por qué adopto a Talon?- Cuestiono.

-Enserio me sorprendes… Para ser rubia eres muy inteligente…- Estaba enojada –no te responderé nada porque la familia es lo primero…- Camino en dirección contraria, lo pensó varias veces.

-¿Entonces lo hizo para cubrirse?- Hablo en voz baja y pensó esa frase _"la familia es lo primero"_ estaba más que claro que no se lo comento porque guardara secretos del castaño sino por su familia…

* * *

Había terminado de bañarse, lista para sentarse a mirar una película en compañía de una rica caja de chocolates que le envió su madre. Por el balcón ingreso una figura con ropa oscura.

-¿Tan difícil es usar la puerta?- No dejo de comer.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí… Pensé que te alegraría verme…-

-Aun no tengo respuesta…- Lo ignoro.

-Te vine a ver a ti…- Se levantó y le ofreció una barra, se sentaron pero apenas cruzaron miradas –Varus me hablo lo de tu hermana… Felicitaciones…-

-Gracias- Sonrió –Todavía me cuesta creerlo pero estoy muy feliz…- Suspiro.

-Qué bueno… ¿Sabes? Varus quiere organizar un viaje a Viridian en el verano…- Miro el piso –creo que sería buena idea siempre y cuando tú quieras…-

-Me gustaría… Pero falta tanto para el verano… No sé si estaré viva para ese entonces…- Camino hasta la cocina y se sirvió agua, su tono de voz era tranquilo.

-No hables así, nada te va a suceder…-

-Pues entonces diles a tus amigos que no me maten y listo…-

-¿Por qué tanto mal humor?-

-Tu padre me amenazo, me ofreció lo mismo que tú y luego me dijo que una cosa más que hiciera y me olvido de todo… Estoy asustada…- Grito –había decidido que lo mejor sería irme pero una oportunidad se fue por el excusado, debo pensar en algo más…- La abrazo. –ya no me puedo arriesgar… Saben todo de mí, si le hacen daño a Morgana… Mis padres…- Empezó a llorar. –No puedo decirle nada a nadie…-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto serio.

-Porque si hablo, caes tu…- Seco sus lágrimas.

-¿Estas segura?- Asintió.

-Talon, Sarah es una mujer de mucha moral, experiencia, observadora y con grandes capacidades, sola se dio cuenta de que Nelson mentía y que se intimido… Yo no lo habría hecho… Además no está sola, Zed es un gran oficial es como su sombra y además tiene sus cualidades…-

-Y en ese par de locos estas tú…- Bajo la mirada.

-No tengo ganas de hablar más sobre el tema…-

-Debo admitirlo… Nos van a ganar…- Silencio –Deja de hacer como que no me escuchas…-

-No quiero ni pensar en eso… No desde que supe la verdad, solo estoy cansada…-

-Kayle tarde o temprano tú y yo…-

-Ya lo sé… Pero por el momento quisiera disfrutar mientras pueda…- Se sentó en el sillón –si gustas puedes irte…- Agacho su cabeza.

-Eso decídelo tú…-

-Me creía terca pero me ganas…- Se fue a su habitación y volvió con su oveja –me gustaría pasar un rato contigo como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero si no quieres cambiar de tema prefiero que te vayas…- La abrazo.

-¿Por que amas tanto ese peluche?- Le sonrió.

-Porque me lo regalo mi abuelo cuando nací, la oveja es el animal representativo de Viridian a donde vayas venden, lo gracioso era que él pensaba que mi mama esperaba una nena y le compro un oso a Morgana, cuando fue al hospital no tenía regalo para mí y como el genio no le daba compro lo primero que vio. Siempre que me siento mal o desconfiada lo abrazo porque me recuerda la historia graciosa de mi abuelito y la decisión que le llevo regalarme esto…- La observo.

-Aun eres inocente… Envidio eso…-

-Si puede que lo sea pero siempre he sido feliz así y no necesito fingir ante esto…- Lo abrazo y pensó en lo que le dijo Du Couteau –solo piensa en lo que te hace bien… Ten no me importa si te ríes de mi pero tal vez sirva para hacer entrar en razón tus neuronas…- Le entrego la oveja. –Tu cerebro aun funciona dale la utilidad que se merece, eres inteligente… Lo que pasa es que no entiendes, no que eres un idiota…- Río porque fue una de las respuestas que él mismo había hecho.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?-

-Puedes llevártela, pero tiene devolución…-

-Gracias… Kayle…- Miro la ventana.

-¿Si?-

-No quiero que te vayas… Debe haber otra solución… Es injusto que dejes lo que te gusta por miedo… En realidad es mi culpa debo hacerme cargo…-Asintió un poco triste –pero por el momento se me ocurre que no andes sola bajo ninguna circunstancia y te estaré vigilando siempre…-

-Gracias…- Que más podía pedir, era una idea hasta tener una posible solución, aunque esperaba que sea pronto. –Mañana se resuelve los años de condena de Nelson…- Hablo.

-No vayas… Si te ven allí estarías en problemas, todos van a asistir por más que nadie lo note.- Tomo aire.

-Talon… ¿Podrías explicarme porque te obligan a matar?-

-Son gente de negocios, quienes no los cumplen no importa que sea el mínimo favor ellos los quieren eliminar por traición a su disposición, es un hombre con muchos ingresos y créeme tiene a más de la mitad de la población a su favor… Son varios en realidad, uno es el que me da las órdenes y luego me paga lo suficiente por hacer lo que hago…-

-Algo comprendo… Aunque aún tengo muchas dudas…-

-Discúlpame corazón pero no te puedo dar tanta información… -

-Deja de sonar cursi ya me siento incomoda…- Le robó un beso.

* * *

Le hizo caso a Talon y no se presentó al juicio, solo estuvo en el hospital, ese día volvió Lilien de sus largas vacaciones, y trato de ponerse al tanto de todo lo sucedido.

En su descanso la primera parada fue en el consultorio del doctor Shen, quien escuchaba todo en su celular.

-¿Ya finalizo?-

-Acaba… 20 años de condena…- Suspiro –tranquila, lo importante que es se hizo justicia… Aunque a mi parecer merecía más…- Asintió y se imaginó la ira del señor Du Couteau cuando se entere en las noticias. –Sarah me llamo para que escuche, dijo que estuvo el intendente con otros hombres… Sospechoso, ahora los están investigando-

-Eso sería lo mejor…-

-Sí, igual ahora te veo más animada, parecías estar en un estado depresivo…-

-No… Yo estaba cansada…- Se miraron.

-Kayle soy tu amigo puedes contarme lo que sea, no voy a decir nada, soy un poco mayor pero te voy a escuchar…- Suspiro.

-Vera… Quede un poco asustada porque Nelson sabe nuestra identidad y temo que sus aliados busquen vengarse…-

-Si tienes razón, es peligroso, pero teniendo a Sarah y a Zed de nuestro lado no creo que pueda suceder mucho…- Sonrió.

-Eso espero…- La abrazo.

-Arriba el ánimo, ¿o quieres que te lleve a uno de esos lugares para que estés con gente joven no con un anciano como yo?- Rio ante la broma.

-Me gusta estar contigo, no necesito estar con gente joven, no me hallo…- Sonrió –ahora cuénteme doctor Shen ¿usted está saliendo con la enfermera?- Le guiño un ojo.

-Sigue soñando, somos amigos, nos conocemos de niños...- Rieron –aunque puede haber alguien más…-

-¿Sarah?- Mirada pícara.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Solo bromeaba pero se mandó al frente solo…- Río –Invítela a salir-

-Ya, no es gracioso…-

-Es que me da alegría, harían una linda pareja…-

-Gracias Kayle, ahora que sabes mi secreto ¿por qué no le dices tú si acepta salir conmigo?- Cubrió su boca.

-Lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría… Si es asi como lo desea… ¿Seguro que el oficial no tiene nada con ella?-

-¿Ese idiota? No… Todavía no puede olvidar a su ex novia… Lo conozco desde que tengo tres años, somos rivales…-

-No parece… Aunque debo admitir que los dos despiertan los intereses femeninos…- Carcajada –mis amigas no dejaron de hacerme preguntas de usted… y otra vez unas chicas me hablaron solo porque me vieron con el oficial…- No paro por unos minutos.

-¿Y a ti no te despertamos algún "interés femenino"?- cuestiono.

-No… Yo tengo otros… Pero creo que hay cierta pelirroja que tal vez si- mirada cómplice. –Descuide hare lo imposible porque usted y Sarah salgan una noche... Si desea puedo invitarle un café al oficial asi la libera y lo llevo a conocer otras chicas para que olvide a su ex novia…-

-Mmm no sería mala idea… ¿Tienes alguna candidata?-

-Si… Tengo una amiga que seguro estará feliz- Se imaginó la cara de Ahri al ver a Zed. En el fondo disfrutaba pasar buenos momentos mientras pudiera.

* * *

Ingreso a su casa, después de un largo día de trabajo solo pensaba en charlar con su marido, ver una película y pasar un tiempo con su hijo.

-Lilien…- No lo esperaba.

-¿Du Couteau, a que se debe tu visita?- Asustada.

-Venía a ponerte al día con las cosas…-

-Ya me entere bastante… No te preocupes…-

-Teníamos un trato…- Se alarmo.

-Hice todo lo que me pediste, escribí los informes en esa computadora, no le enseñe nada a la joven…-

-Sí, y sabes ella esta con la policía… Tu ausencia hizo que la mocosa salga sola adelante…-

-Lo solucionare lo prometo…- El pelirrojo se levantó y aprecio debajo de la mesa el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo –¿qué has hecho?-

-Ya no se puede confiar en ustedes…-

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió?- Cuestiono el oficial.

-Volvieron con dos víctimas…- Respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Quiénes?-

-La forense y su esposo… Quiero investigarlos algo no me deja tranquila…-

* * *

 **Un poco largo pero aquí dejo el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero no tenía compu así que tuve que escribirlo en otra (muy lenta y no le funciona bien el internet…)**

 **Que tengan una linda semana (:**


	13. Killing You

Su piel estaba erizada, el corazón palpitaba, rostro pálido y un gran nudo en la garganta, a pesar de los nervios y "la emoción" la angustia se había apoderado de su cuerpo, era la primera vez que participaría en la escena del crimen pero eso no subía sus ánimos.

Entrar a la casa de su profesora le trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que la invito a tomar un café para conocerse mejor ya que compartirían labor, un niño de 7 años jugaba en su Play 4, quien la invito a hacer una pelea en Naruto y se dedicó a mostrarle los juegos que tenia de los cuales con algunos compartía por su gusto por el anime. Ahora esa sala estaba cubierta de sangre, adornada por los cuerpos sin vida de la pareja.

Ella se dedicó a las víctimas, mientras sus compañeros buscaron evidencias, marcas del asesino con resultados poco satisfactorios.

Al mirar a Lilien a su mente llego la amenaza de Du Couteau, en cierto momento sintió el miedo recorrer sus nervios, pero de a poco se calmó llegando a la deducción que se trataba de una trampa. Si de algo estaba segura era que existía algo más profundo detrás, porque si se trataba de una venganza el pelirrojo habría sido más inteligente y utilizaría como víctima a su hermana quien es la persona más llegada a ella, por lo tanto concluyo que en algo estaban metidos, si no trabajaban para el padre de Talon entonces estaban con ese famoso "Jefe".

-Kayle, ¿algo para acotar?- Fortune se acercó a ella para analizar la situación –por cómo están ambos, supongo que el asesino los esperaba en este sillón- lo señalo y tomo asiento.

-Ahorco a Lilien y le clavo la cuchilla en su pierna izquierda, demuestra que la torturo, al menos tiene unas veinte puñaladas…- Asintió.

-¿Y su marido?-

-Fue más rápido, solo tiene en el corazón, garganta y a la altura del hígado…-

-Entonces él estaba sentado aquí…- Hizo que la joven tomara asiento –él se acercó por detrás, cubrió su boca y paso la navaja por la garganta cortándola toda, luego al hígado a modo de dolor y la última al corazón-

-Algo por el estilo, aunque si te soy sincera… Me recuerdan a las heridas de Senna…- La pelirroja los observo bien.

-Si tienes toda la razón, son similares- Pensó en el crimen, la silueta de un hombre, y a Lilien pidiendo por favor –¿recuerdas que te dije que no confiaba en ella cierto?-

-Si lo recuerdo bien, ¿también lo sospechas Sarah?-

-No hay tiempo que perder, ya te los puedes llevar a la morgue, yo seguiré investigando cuando tengas algo avísame enseguida, no me siento tranquila…-

* * *

En su estancia de trabajo continuo con la investigación, pero no encontró alguna anomalía, aunque al estar sola se sintió más calma ya que sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo peor de todo era que no podía abrir la boca, tendría que esperar hasta que la justicia la ayudara.

Aprovecho en escribirle a Sarah y explicarle que no encontró más que lo que ya vio en la vivienda y espero a tener novedades de la situación, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que las cosas ahora iban a empeorar y mucho. Como lo bruja que era, un mensaje de Talon ingreso, por lo mal que estaba escrito noto la preocupación, para no asustarlo le contestó que estaba bien y que se encontraba en el hospital.

" _Entonces cuando salgas te acompaño a casa"_

Era más una orden que una sugerencia, analizo la situación a fondo y empezó a sentir que también sería peligroso que los vean juntos, la guerra ya había iniciado y lamentaba encontrarse sola.

" _Deja de ignorarme, ¿o quieres terminar como la forense?"_

Tenía razón, y no sentía miedo de decírselo, pero que sucedía si la estaban espiando, si mal lo recordaba seguían sus pasos.

" _Kayle, estoy perdiendo la paciencia…"_ Resignada le respondió.

" _Bueno está bien, pero ten cuidado que tengo el presentimiento que me están siguiendo…"_

" _Eso ya lo sé, ¿por qué piensas que voy a estar en la salida? No va conmigo la idea de sobreprotector…"_

" _De acuerdo, borra estos mensajes"_

" _¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"_

" _Por las dudas, no va a haber evidencia, no quiero que también te pase algo a ti, en teoría los estas traicionando… Tu padre me odia, si se entera que me cubres podría cortarte la cabeza…"_ De solo pensar que en realidad Du Couteau es el verdadero asesino le provocaba escalofríos y con tan solo recordar su nombre temblaba de miedo.

" _No lo había pensado, pero tienes razón, te esperare en la entrada, no salgas de la bodega y trata de estar con conocidos"_

" _No voy a hacer nada incoherente, te lo prometo"_

Una vez finalizada la conversación marco todos los mensajes para eliminarlos de su celular, el aliento le hacía falta, un frio recorrió su medula y luego un sinfín de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza, de a poco se sentía como una niña asustada por una película de terror y la necesidad de la contención de su familia se hizo dolorosa, por primera vez experimentaba la sensación de peligro, y no tenía consuelo para ello, no quería poner en riesgo a su hermana y amigas, la única persona que la podía auxiliar era Sarah, y había otro problema no quería que su amor caiga, por lo tanto estaba en una gran incógnita.

La hora ya se acercaba y era momento de marcharse, luego le avisarían que se iba a hacer con los cuerpos, su rostro demostraba una gran preocupación ignorada por ella misma, sus miembros inferiores reaccionaron solos en su camino del subsuelo hasta llegar a la recepción, recibió una visita inesperada.

-Kayle- La voz infantil del hijo de Lilien le saco una sonrisa.

-Brian, ¿qué haces en este lugar?-

-Mis papás… Los quiero ver-

-¿Estas solo?- Obvio el deseo del niño.

-No, estoy con mi abuela, ella me conto que mis padres están aquí, le pedí que me llevara a comprar unos juegos y me escape para verlos…-

-Brian, escucha, eres un niño pero tienes que saber que le sucedió a tus padres… ¿Recuerdas en Naruto cuando Sasuke volvió a su casa y encontró a sus padres en la sala?-

-Si lo recuerdo, fue Itachi quien mato a sus padres, luego Sasuke busco venganza y odio a su hermano por ello…-

-Veras, algo similar paso con tus padres, sé que es difícil- El niño empezó a llorar.

-¿O sea que mis papis no van a volver? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- Ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Es difícil y sé que tu abuela también está mal por esto, no te enojes con los demás, escucha yo era la persona indicada para decírtelo ¿sí? Todos los extrañan, y están igual de tristes como tú, yo también quería mucho a tu mamá…- No dejo de llorar y ella tampoco lo obligo.

-¿Kayle sigues siendo mi amiga?-

-Por supuesto, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, te puedo invitar a tomar un helado, mirar una película, ¿qué te parece?- El asintió, de a poco mejoraba.

-¿Vamos a jugar al Naruto de vuelta?-

-Sí, pero esta vez yo seré Sasuke, sino siempre me ganas…- Le guiño un ojo.

-Eso es porque usas a otros personajes débiles… Si usaras a Naruto seguro ganas…-

-Me parece que tú eres el tramposo, porque siempre usas a Sasuke, entonces uso a Kaguya y te gano…- Le saco la lengua.

-Eso es injusto… Entonces te reto a jugar en el Dragon Ball así no me vas a ganar…-

-Uso a Goku SSJ Dios y te gano…-

-Entonces yo uso a Gogeta fase cuatro…-

-¿Brian dónde estabas?- La abuela se acercó y lo abrazo.

-Estaba hablando con Kayle abuela, va a ir a casa a jugar conmigo, ¿no te molesta?-

-No, pero cuando me dijiste que tenías una amiga pensé que era de la escuela…-

-Pero es mi amiga, ¿puede ir?-

-Si hijo no tengo problema…-

-Gracias-

-¿Vienes a jugar?-

-Perdón pero tenía planes…- Se sonrojo. –Por cierto él ya lo sabe… Disculpe…- Le hablo a la señora mayor.

-Gracias hija, no tenía las fuerzas para decírselo…-

-¿Y quién es más importante que yo?- Cuestiono Brian.

-Me están esperando…-

-¿Quién tu novio?-

-Si- le respondió y sonrió.

-Puaj… ¡Qué asco!- Exagero sus movimientos.

-Que payaso eres, ahora quiero que te portes bien y le hagas caso a tu abuela, yo te llamo para ir a visitarte-

-Bueno, ¿me lo prometes por el dedo meñique?-

-Te lo prometo por el dedo meñique…- Cerraron el pacto.

-En serio Kayle que asco que tengas novio-

-Cuando seas grande lo vas a entender, ahora deja a la señorita en paz…- La señora se lo llevo arrastrando.

-Qué lindo acto- Trago saliva.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-

-Algo por el estilo… Creo que te equivocaste tendrías que haber estudiado pediatría…-

-Tal vez…- Suspiro –Hablemos en otro lado…-

-¿Kayle ya te ibas?- Lo que más quería evitar sucedía.

-Hola doctor, ¿se tomó un recreo?- Estaba nerviosa.

-Sí, quería hablar contigo pero estabas perdida ¿pasa algo?-

-No, no pasa nada, ya me estaba por ir…-

-Mmm creo que te pille mocosa…- Le guiño un ojo –¿este joven es tu novio?- Le faltaba el aliento.

-Sí, se lo iba a presentar, él es Talon y él es el Doctor Shen…- Estaba pálida y su respiración no era normal.

-Es un gusto- Hablo el profesional. –¿Eres de aquí?-

-Sí, estudio bioquímica, el placer es todo mío…- La rubia rogaba que el doctor no sospechara nada, por su rostro demostraba que le había agradado.

-Bueno entonces los dejo, ¿nos vemos mañana?- Sonrisa cómplice.

-Si Doctor, después le escribo, hasta mañana- Caminaron un par de cuadras.

-¿Ese es el famoso cirujano del que hablas con tanta admiración?-

-Sí, casi me muero allí…-

-No sospecho nada, descuida, ¿pero enserio él te trata así siempre?-

-Somos amigos, no pienses mal…-

-No fue eso lo que pensé, no es él quien me preocupa sino vos, con la cara de nervios que pusiste al verlo… Parece que no solo te cae bien-

-Estaba así por ti más que por el doctor… No quería que nos vieran juntos…-

-¿Por qué te gusta hablar con él a solas?-

-No seas desconfiado, nos ha ayudado mucho, reaccione así porque tenía miedo que pensara algo de ti… No me gusta para nada…-

-Eso espero, como me mataría de la risa si lo hicieras…- Ella lo miro sin entender –Kayle eres rubia y él no es un gringo, bueno tiene la tez rara seria gracioso…-

-Que racista… Además tú tampoco eres una belleza rubia de ojos azules si es a lo que te refieres. Y tu piel tampoco es igual a la mía…- Suspiro.

-Bueno está bien… No te molesto… Solo que él es mayor y es profesional ya sabes…-

-¿Qué?- Soltó ella enojada.

-Que hay ciertas mujeres que prefieren eso a un idiota como yo…-

-Perdóname pero no soy ese tipo de mujeres, mira de niña nunca quise un poni con eso ya deberías saber qué diablos pienso de las materialistas…-

Estuvieron casi una hora sin hablar, el miraba televisión y ella estaba con su celular mirando imágenes viejas de sus vacaciones.

-Tengo una duda…- Dijo el castaño y apago la pantalla.

-Escucho- no dejo sus recuerdos.

-¿Que pensaste de mi cuando me conociste?- Río.

-Que eras un rebelde sin causa- Él se sorprendió.

-Esperaba otra cosa-

-Tengo una perspectiva diferente de la vida…- Paso varias fotos, vio una del último verano en el lago.

-Se nota, y dime ¿qué sentiste?-

-Me gustaste…-

-¿En serio?-

-Ajam… ¿Y vos que sentiste de mí?-

-La primera vez que te vi fue en las inscripciones de la universidad, hacía mucho calor, me reí tanto porque tenías la remera amarilla de Pikachu, y llevabas el pelo recogido en dos coletas, eras un patito feo-

-Que cruel, viaje toda la noche para llegar a tiempo… ¿Y cómo te acuerdas de mí?-

-Porque creo que eres la única rubia natural… Además parecías de 14 años cuando llegaste- Empezó a reír.

-Gracias… Al menos me alegra que me recuerdes por mi fealdad, todavía me pregunto qué haces ahora aquí conmigo-

-Pues me gusto tu personalidad si es lo que esperas escuchar… Aunque tengo la sensación que no te enamoraste de mi… ¿Me equivoco?- Silencio –admítelo… No soy el único de mente retorcida aquí…-

-No sabría si darte la razón o no…-

-Tenemos algo en común, los dos ocultamos lo que verdaderamente pensamos porque las personas no nos entienden…-

-No sé a qué quieres llegar- Suspiro.

-Que en realidad te enamoraste de mí como asesino, no como el novio que tenías…-

-¿Por qué lo piensas así?-

-¿Por qué guardaste las notas en tu cajón especial? ¿Por qué te vi tan emocionada la vez que hablamos en el balcón? ¿Por qué no te negaste a la primera vez que te bese? ¿Por qué no te fuiste enseguida del bar si sabias que te estaba observando? ¿Por qué estabas frustrada?- Todas esas preguntas tenían una respuesta.

-Si de acuerdo, tienes razón, nunca lo admití, cualquiera pensaría que estaba mal de la cabeza pero en el fondo sentía que me había conectado contigo, cada víctima que llegaba al hospital era como si fuese una poesía dedicada para mí, y luego de esa noche era como si hubieses cambiado las estrofas por nuevas, las veces que te veía era como si nos hubiésemos conocido de toda la vida, en el fondo quería saber tu identidad porque me preguntaba como eras, que edad tenías, soñé con el beso cada noche porque mi inconsciente me decía la verdad que ocultaba, me convencí que era una obsesión, pero la verdad es que me equivoque, estaba ilusionada contigo, eras todo lo contrario a mí y eso me encantaba, hasta te creía un héroe por lo que hacías…- Era la primera vez que lo confesaba, él la abrazo y sintió su corazón latir.

-Era lo que quería escuchar…- Estaba feliz –me quieres por lo que soy y eso me hace sentir bien- le regalo la sonrisa más macabra que haya visto –hasta me existas Kayle… Tienes una locura tan parecida a la mía, ves tantas cosas que ya pierdes el sentido de la humanidad… Piensas que no vas a encontrar a una persona que sienta placer a lo extravagante, a lo extraño, lo innombrable y apareces para afirmarme cosas que creía imposible, más de ti que te creía coherente incapaz de hacer algo fuera de la regla, desearía entrar en tu mente para conocer tus pensamientos, conocer tus sueños…- Ella sonrió.

-Me alegra saber que te hago experimentar esas sensaciones… Se siente tan bien, como si estuviera en el paraíso…- Afirmo.

-Ya lo estamos, porque no hay nada mejor que saber que alguien comparte mis pensamientos, oh Kayle nadie me había hecho sentir de esta manera, me hiciste la mejor confesión de amor que haya escuchado, todos los mensajes los captaste a la perfección e incluso tuviste fantasías… Yo nada más me creía un don nadie y me subes el ánimo, haces que te quiera tener en todo momento… Y entiendo por qué no me has entregado a las autoridades, puedo comprender todo ahora… Necesitas ayuda… Yo ya soy un caso perdido pero vos todavía no pierdes la razón…- Acaricio su cabello, ella rio.

-La necesito con urgencia… Pero por algo me quede contigo, no me fui de esta ciudad porque me diste esperanza, tal vez el día de mañana vengan por mí y no me importa porque la verdad no soy consciente de mis actos, me obsesione tanto contigo…-

-La única que sale perdiendo vas a ser tú…-

-Lo sé, pero ya está, ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Esperar un milagro?-

-Aun estas a tiempo, no dejes de hacer lo que te gusta solo por mi…-

-Talon, tu papá mato a Lilien y está detrás de mí, ¿cómo se puede evitar? Yo no quiero unirme a ustedes a la fuerza, no va con mis principios, si estoy perdida… Supe la verdad hace unas semanas y debería haberle dicho todo a Sarah, ¿qué me garantiza que nadie salga herido?-

-Entonces habla… Diles quien soy, puedo huir de la ciudad si es lo que quieres para que no me encarcelen…-

-Es más difícil para mí que para ti, no puedo caer a hablarle a Sarah de la verdad así de la nada, quiero hacer las cosas como corresponden-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-Lamentablemente quien tiene que caer es tu padre… Necesitare tener una evidencia de la amenaza, algún testigo…-

-No te voy a dejar que caiga mi padre, inventare que fui yo el que te amenace…-

-No, eres inocente de eso, Talon él es un asesino, mato a Senna y a Lilien con su esposo, ¿a cuantas personas ha matado anteriormente?-

-No lo sé, son cosas que nunca hemos hablado… Pero no puedo dejar que el caiga, es mi padre, me adopto y me dio una familia un techo, un trabajo…-

-¿En serio crees que él te quiere? ¿Por qué te impulso a hacer las cosas que haces? Solo eras un niño, no eres una mente criminal, él te hizo así, aun eras vulnerable, mataron a tu mejor amigo sé que no eres tú el que piensas esas cosas-

-No cuestiones las cosas que hace mi padre, no lo conoces tan bien como yo…-

-Tuve psicología, psicoanálisis, e incluso estudie los perfiles y trastornos de la personalidad y enserio puedo jurarte que ese hombre te está usando, dijo que la familia es lo primero, usa palabras clave para engañar a los enemigos…-

-Deja de hacerte la que sabes de todo, prefiero ser yo el que caiga antes que mi familia…- Había levantado el tono.

-¿Así lo prefieres? Solo te quería ayudar, defenderte, pero tienes razón no eres más que un caso perdido… Discúlpame pero yo con alguien así no quiero estar…-

-Eres terca, ¿solo porque has estudiado más que yo te crees que lo sabes todo? Apenas me conoces, y no sabes mucho de mi pasado, me estas pidiendo que haga que mi padre caiga, eres horrible Kayle…-

-Bueno entonces deja que mi cabeza decore tu habitación para repetírmelo la cantidad de veces que quieras, que me equivoque… Hazlo no te tengo miedo, yo si confió en ti… Pero vos en mi no-

-¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si me haces la contra en todo?-

-Sí, siempre lo supiste- Se sentó en una silla a lo lejos.

-Siempre fuimos enemigos ¿no sé qué me hizo pensar que las cosas serían diferentes?-

-Que pensaste que era un patito feo, una niña estúpida, una rubia hueca… Me subestimaste, pero no me debería importar ¿o sí? Si es lo que soy- apoyo su cabeza en la mesa y se desahogó.

-Admito que estoy enojado-

-Prefiero que te vayas, odio las peleas y es más fácil dejarte ir a que cambies de parecer- No volteo a verlo. –Si para ti tu familia es importante está bien no voy a interferir, haz lo que se te plazca, sin exagerar por un momento creí que las cosas estaban bien y que te hacia feliz… Odio el drama y lo sabes por ello te pido que si no tienes algo más que decirme… No te acerques más a mi…- Él la observo con rabia.

-Lo sigues haciendo cada vez más difícil…-

-Sí, porque me da la impresión que poco te importo- la interrumpió.

-Si no me importaras ¿porque entonces te acompaño? Te cuido Kayle…-

-Va más allá de eso, el otro día me dijiste que fue tu culpa estar metida en este lio, mi identidad estaba bien protegida, entonces te digo una posible solución y te enojas, disculpa pero yo no me gane el odio de tu padre, eso lo causaste vos mismo…- Recordó la noche en que conversaron y le conto todo lo que sabía de la rubia y era cierto tenía toda la razón. En el medio de la discusión el celular de la joven sonó con una llamada importante de Sarah.

-¡Kayle! ¿No sabes lo que acabamos de encontrar? Por un lado Zed ya tiene en custodia al policía que tomo la denuncia de Senna y por el otro es que encontré una nota de alguien y es la persona que nombraste en la entrevista a Nelson, ese tal Du Couteau se escribía con Lilien y hay una carta en la que hablan de ti…- Talon tomo su celular para cortar la llamada, lo había oído todo.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?- Ahora estaba furiosa.

-Te estoy cuidando-

-Habla ya maldito imbécil ¿qué diablos sabes?- No le dijo nada, ella lo empujo con fuerzas hasta el sillón y lo zamarreo –di todo lo que sepas, anda habla… Deja de hacerte el sordo y habla- Estaba llorando de ira, la desesperación era insoportable –devuélveme mi celular, Sarah me necesita-

-No te voy a dejar salir, no volverás a ver a nadie…- Lo golpeo en el rostro.

-¡Habla si es que tienes testículos, habla como lo hombre que eres, no me puedes aislar, ellos me necesitan!- Grito.

-Descubrieron a mi padre, ahora lo van a investigar, luego seré yo quien va a caer, es el fin Kayle… Mi padre te va a matar… Ya no puedo hacer nada…- La joven cubrió su rostro y lloro hasta mas no poder.

-Entonces esto es un adiós…-

-Voy a encontrar una solución, te lo prometo, no llores me partes en dos-

-Sarah, Zed y Shen corren peligro les tengo que avisar…- La tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-Deja de involucrarte por favor, te tengo que sacar del país en lo posible…- Estaba llorando al igual que ella, su rostro estaba pálido.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?- Se levantó para irse a su habitación.

-Kayle necesito ir a ver cómo está la situación, por favor no hagas nada, quédate aquí hasta que vuelva…- Solo asintió, volvió al sillón para mirar su celular.

-No voy a volver a ver a mis amigas, ni a mis padres…- Lloro sin consuelo –¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Morgana! ¡Ahri! ¡Leona! ¡Varus! ¡Sobrino! ¡Selene! ¡Grim! ¡Endymion! ¡Abuelitos! ¡Sparky! ¡Tíos! ¡Primos! ¡Sarah! ¡Doctor! ¡Zed! Los necesito…-

* * *

Lo espero más de una hora, su padre no dio señales de vida hasta que llego a casa, su rostro demostraba algo de preocupación pero a la vez victoria por la hazaña de anoche.

-Hola Talon no sabía que estabas aquí-

-Están en todos los medios… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Causaron problemas, el por idiota por no querer involucrarse en el juicio de Nelson era perfecto para defenderlo, y ella bueno por ayudarla a Kayle en su labor, a pesar de que me mintió en las correspondencias que no le enseñaba nada, la mocosa resulto ser una amenaza para todos, es por ello que me hice cargo de la persona responsable de eso-

-Ahora lo comprendo…-

-Y una cosa más Talon, me han pedido que seas tú quien la mate…- Él lo miro asustado sin entender.

-¿A quién?-

-A Kayle, por favor no tengas piedad, puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, abusar de ella, cortarle la cabeza, quemarla, lo que sea pero ya es hora de que pague por causarnos problemas… Eso si queremos apreciar su cuerpo sin vida, sería un honor para mí matarla pero tú fuiste quien nos abrió los ojos seria quitarte categoría…- Le sonrió cómplice, el no respondió nada se marchó a su cuarto temblando.

-¿Matar a Kayle? ¿Yo mismo tengo que matar a Kayle?- Se cuestionó aun en shock.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan? Bueno volví con todo, por un lado tarde en subirlo porque escribí otro que no me gusto y estuve ausente una semana porque me fui de vacaciones xD Pero ya cargue las pilas y además de que estoy súper emocionada porque ya confirmaron la cuarta temporada de Sailor Moon Crystal y eso me pone muy feliz *o***

 **El título del capítulo es por el tema de Asking Alexandria (Killing You).**

 **Saludos y que tengan una linda semana :D**


	14. Complejo

Apenas escucho que la puerta se cerró tomo su celular para llamar a Sarah, todavía no se rendía y tenía mucha intriga de saber qué cosas había dicho ese desgraciado sobre ella.

-¡Kayle! ¿Por qué cortaste de esa manera?-

-Disculpa perdí la señal, ¿podrías explicarme bien lo que sucedió?-

-Tenemos al policía, ahora se lo está entrevistando, y lo más importante es que estoy leyendo las cartas que le envió ese tal Du Couteau a Lilien… Y la verdad es en varias habla de ti, pero siempre haciendo petición de que no se te enseñe nada-

-¿Eso quiere decir que estaba involucrada?-

-Exactamente, pero ahora tengo una duda, ¿qué tal si él fue quien la mato? No lo conocemos muy bien… Pero si era muy amigo de Nelson significa algo-

-Sí, ¿y ahora que piensas hacer?-

-Investigar, tengo pensado que se lo custodie para saber de su vida rutinaria, pero tú me preocupas, porque se ve que te conoce, bueno aquí comenta que tiene tres hijos, y que eres novia de su hijo, ¿es cierto?-

-Eh… Si en eso no se equivoca, ¿pero no explica algo más en las cartas?-

-No, solo eso, me di cuenta porque ella le pregunta cómo están sus hijos y los nombra, también a su esposa-

-Mmm no es mucho pero te ayudara en algo-

-Sí, te dejo niña, luego te escribo, cuídate-

* * *

-¡¿Kayle?!- La voz de Morgana la sorprendió, se había dormido en el sillón, se reincorporo para mirarla.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?-

-Recién, estaba buscando un turno, me dieron la ecografía para pasado mañana, vamos a ver como se ve…-

-Tu primer chequeo, que bueno hermana…-

-¿Estas triste por lo de tu profesora?-

-Bastante, mañana es el funeral… El hospital estará de duelo-

-¿Por qué esa cara? Parece que te peleaste con el mundo…-

-No, no es nada, solo que, fue inesperado, todo…-

-Si, pero parece que estuvieras enojada…- La observo y recordó la pelea que tuvo hace unas horas.

-Bueno una pequeña discusión-

-¿Pequeña? Parece más bien importante-

-Solo un mal entendido, no es algo grave-

-¿Tiene que ver con una chica Kayle?- Negó.

-Con mi suegro… Creo que no le agrado- suspiro.

-¿Por qué lo dices si no lo conoces?-

-Si por supuesto que sí, pero pareciera que no le caigo muy bien…-

-Ah ahora lo entiendo, que complicado, me costaría darte un consejo porque no me ha pasado… Perdón, ¿va a venir Talon?-

-Sí, va a venir…-

-Bueno, en ese caso los dejo solos, no quiero que estén incomodos-

-Gracias-

Para cuando llego el castaño, Morgana ya se había ido a la casa de su novio, la rubia se encontraba dibujando, por el periodo de un largo tiempo no intercambiaron palabras, hasta que el silencio se hizo incómodo y el joven la molesto.

-¿Me lo piensas regalar?- Cuestiono al ver la obra de arte.

-No, ¿por qué debería?- Lo ignoro por completo.

-Porque nunca me regalaste nada hecho por tus manos…- Silencio. –Me gusta como dibujas-

-Gracias…- Tono seco.

-¿Aun estas enojada conmigo?-

-No, prácticamente me arruinaste la vida y todavía te dirijo la palabra- Suspiro –hable con Sarah, y algo me preocupa-

-Te pedí que dejaras de involucrarte.-

-Sí, lo sé, pero créeme necesitaba saber algo que me tiene mucho peor…-

-Habla- se cruzó de brazos.

-Me dijo que leyó las cartas de tu padre y en algunas habla de mí, todavía me pregunto por qué me odia tanto…-

-Ya te dije que fue mi culpa-

-Sí, ¿y ahora que va a pasar? ¿Tengo que estar tranquila, no me van a hacer nada? Solo dime que planeas y si no tendré que tomar una decisión yo misma…-

-Me mandaron a matarte- Cambio de tono.

-¿Qué?- Cubrió sus labios.

-Como escuchaste, me pidió eso-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-No lo voy a hacer, es una locura, no estoy tan loco para hacerlo, aún tengo sentimientos y yo… También tengo miedo-

-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en que se inicie una investigación a tu padre?-

-No mucho, pero también creo que sería lo correcto, después de todo eres inocente…-

-Gracias- volvió a lo suyo, el castaño aprovecho en apreciarla detenidamente, en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que es, su nariz es pequeña y puntiaguda, las mejillas ruborizadas detalladas con sus hoyuelos, labios carnosos, sus ojos eran grandes pero a la vez destacaban el intenso azul de su mirada decorada por pestañas largas y oscuras, las cejas finas pero muy interactivas, sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, a veces alborotados pero siempre brillantes y dorados como el oro. Se sintió observada porque dejo el lápiz a un lado y le hizo un gesto gracioso. –¿Que tanto me ves?- acomodo un mechón de su cabello.

-Tus horribles pecas…- Le saco la lengua.

-Por algo las odio, deja de molestarme…- Rio satisfecho.

-Apenas se notan boba, te estaba mirando a ti- Media sonrisa.

-¿Que no puedes tener un poco de tacto?-

-No, una vez me dijiste que no te gustaba que te coqueteen, así que te hago caso…-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- Le entrego el papel –¿lo quieres o no?-

-Sí, dámelo- se lo arrebato y lo miro –te sale muy bien dibujarlo aunque ya te dije a mi me gusto primero-

-Otra vez la misma historia, hablas como si fueras un viejo, solo me sacas un año…-

-Sí, igual debo admitir que dibujas muy bien, ¿dónde aprendiste?-

-Siempre dibuje yo sola, bueno en realidad mi abuela es una gran artista creo que de ahí viene el don…- Sonrisa. –Además Freezer es fácil de dibujar- le saco la lengua.

-Que mentira esa… No es fácil, ningún anime es fácil de dibujar-

-Para mí si lo es- le guiño un ojo.

-Vos porque ya conoces todo, yo dibujo peor que Picasso…-

-No hables así, es arte, no necesita ser interpretado, simplemente hay que sentirlo…-

-¿Te gusta Picasso?-

-Bastante, gracias a la escuela, en la secundaria estudie la historia del arte y la verdad es que admire cualquier estilo…-

-Qué suerte yo odiaba el arte en la escuela, no hacíamos nada más que hacer dibujitos estúpidos…- Empezó a reír, se quedó observándola varios minutos.

-Me pones nerviosa-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sin entender.

-Nada, que no tengo sueño…-

-Deberías dormir, ¿te tienes que levantar temprano mañana?-

-Maso…-

-Necesitas descansar…-

-Eso no importa llevo varias noches de insomnio y exceso de cafeína, en algún momento volveré al sueño normal-

-No entiendo-

-Que estos días me he dormido a las 3 de la madrugada y me levanto a las 7…-

-Eso no es normal, al menos tienes que dormir las 8 horas-

-Si aunque intento recuperar el sueño en la tarde, trato de dormir una hora-

-¿Y por qué estás tan así?-

-Eso sí que no lo sé, supongo que estoy prediciendo algo…-

-Kayle necesitas dormir ya son la 1- Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y hace media hora notaba que ocultaba sus bostezos.

-Tranquilo me he llegado a dormir a la de la mañana…- Pestaño varias veces y suspiro.

-No entiendo cómo le haces-

-Es que en Viridian oscurece tarde… Aquí parece que esta adelantado una hora o más-

-Porque estamos más al este- Nuevamente un suspiro. –Kayle yo si quiero dormir-

-Bueno, vamos…- Apenas hizo contacto con la cama se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que ella tuvo que esperar una hora más para descansar.

* * *

No se esperaba la cantidad de gente, habían asistido desde familiares, compañeros del hospital, amistades e incluso personas desconocidas para la joven.

Estuvo hablando con Sarah cuando paso por ella, le explico que ya había oficiales de policía siguiendo a Du Couteau y que por el momento no había anomalías, a pesar de que era consiente que iba a resultar muy difícil en el fondo se tranquilizaba porque ahora habían pocas posibilidades que se le acercara.

Fue tan solo un momento de distracción cuando escucho la dulce voz de Brian a su lado, quien estaba triste por la pérdida de sus padres, lo abrazo y acaricio su cabello.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Le sonrió.

-Un poco, ¿cuándo vas a ir a jugar a mi casa?-

-Pronto, por el momento tengo que hacer muchas cosas y no he tenido tiempo…-

-Siempre tienes algo que hacer… Siento que no quieres jugar conmigo…-

-No es eso, estoy muy atareada y si no me pongo al día me van a castigar- Le guiño un ojo.

-Bueno, te creo solo porque sé que me lo prometiste- Se quedó a su lado –Kayle hay un señor que me hablo- Lo miro.

-¿Quien? ¿Lo conoces?-

-No, es uno alto de pelo rojo, me dio mucho miedo por eso te busque- Estaba ahí mismo, apretó el puño de su campera.

-No te separes de mi- Lo busco por todo el sitio, su mirada no se detuvo hasta que a lo lejos estaba sentado, trato de disimular pero siguió con el juego. Ahora le despertó una gran curiosidad, y tenía que ver con el pasado de su enemigo, ¿de dónde proviene su forma de pensar?

Apenas termino el funeral, se encargó de escoltar al niño a un lugar seguro con sus abuelos, no sin antes observar que Du Couteau estuviera lejos de ambos.

Camino con dirección al auto donde la esperaba su amiga pelirroja, a lo lejos lo vio, hubo choque de miradas.

Por fin en la sala de trabajo de la detective, buscaron toda información relacionada al misterioso Du Couteau, aunque no lograrían mucho si no examinaban su propia casa.

-Solo habla de él cómo contador, estudio en la universidad, vive con su familia, tiene tres hijos, algo normal para un hombre que se la pasa de lugar en lugar… No hay antecedentes, igual yo tengo mis grandes sospechas en su relación con Lilien…- Hablo la mujer, mientras que la rubia miraba las fotografías.

-Hay algo interesante… ¿Recuerdas esa moneda que encontramos en una de las víctimas? Mira tiene una similar en su smoking- Amplio la fotografía.

-Tienes razón, posiblemente se le ha caído… O lo hizo a propósito para crear una falsa hipótesis, ahora si pienso bien las cosas hay algo más que todavía no logro completar, ¿trabajara para alguien? ¿Qué tal si es una simple obra de teatro? ¿Qué pasa si al que creíamos que era el asesino es un actor, si el verdadero asesino es él… Hay alguien más que esté haciendo su trabajo desde la sombras, porque si mal no recuerdo las victimas solo son personas de alto estatus, como senadores, diputados, profesionales, ¿algún partido político que esté jugando sucio por detrás y crearon una imagen de mafia para confundirnos…?- Sarah se merecía un premio a la mujer más racional del mundo, podría estar en lo cierto, ¿qué pasaba si ese tal "jefe" que nombraba Talon no era más que una imagen de maldad creada por alguien más?

-Creo que en eso no nos equivocamos, lo mejor de todo ahora sería seguir los pasos de Du Couteau y si llegamos a acertar podemos llegar a la verdad, tal cual sucedió con Senna…-

-Elemental mi querida niña, hemos dado en el blanco, ahora mismo debemos empezar por la persona a quien conocemos su rostro, una vez que obtengamos aunque sea un mínimo desenmascaremos a la sombra- Sonrió, si de algo estaba feliz era de haber encontrado a su propio "Watson", y nunca pensó que se trataría de una estudiante.

* * *

 **Un poco corto, pero para el otro va a haber más acción lo prometo, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, que tengan una linda semana (:**


	15. Inocente

De todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior quedo atrás, no tuvo la ventaja de enterarse de algo relacionado a su enemigo pero pudo pasar una jornada tranquila.

Volvió a su labor como correspondía, ahora se sentía un poco segura, además no tenía por qué estar triste si ese día podría conocer a su sobrino.

A pesar de haber estudiado embriología, genética y gran parte ginecológica sentía como si se le hubiese olvidado todo, la emoción corría por sus venas, se preguntaba la cantidad de semanas que llevaba, que habrá desarrollado en ese corto periodo de tiempo y si será niño o niña.

-Hola Doctor- Saludo a su amigo en el pasillo.

-Hola Kayle ¿andas en las nubes?-

-Sí, un poco, mi hermana hoy tiene su primera ecografía y decir que estoy emocionada es poco- Respondió risueña.

-Me alegro, hable con tu amiga ayer y me conto todo-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, y también quisiera que esto terminara de una buena vez… Como veras nos quedamos sin forense y no hay nadie que quiera tomar el cargo, un colega me dijo que la gran mayoría han pedido traslado…-

-No lo esperaba… ¿Qué medida va a tomar el hospital?-

-Hasta ahora no han comentado nada los jefes, simplemente van a esperar un mes y lo evaluaran, a ti te van a mantener porque eres residente-

-Entiendo, no creí que los forenses de Noxus estén tan asustados-

-Nadie se quiere involucrar ahora, incluso se rumoreaba que pensaban mandar a los de las otras áreas para que cubran momentáneamente el cargo… Un jefe de área tiene que haber-

-Es una lástima-

-Sí, así que si lo vemos de forma optimista las oportunidades ya te abrieron las puertas- Empezó a reír.

-Tiene razón, ¿qué piensa hacer en la noche? Recuerde que aún tiene una cena pendiente-

-Lo había pensado pero hoy me toca la guardia así que no será posible…-

-Bueno, otro día será… Recuerde vestir elegante- le guiño un ojo.

* * *

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que le encargaron que elimine a Kayle, y de lo que estaba muy seguro era que no lo haría. La clase era tan aburrida que le costó trabajo prestar atención, ahora mismo pensaba en lo mucho que se debía divertir la rubia en el hospital, por lo menos no tenía que escuchar el discurso de un viejo.

El modulo eterno había finalizado, para cuando salió a los pasillos recibió una visita inesperada, odiaba que lo vigilaran y más si se trataba de sus estudios.

-No me controlaste cuando era un adolescente menos ahora que soy un adulto…- Le ordeno que hablaran en privado, tuvo que retirarse.

-Estoy enojado contigo, van dos días y esa mocosa sigue respirando…-

-No lo voy a hacer- Era la primera vez que lo contradecía.

-¿Que? No vengas con estupideces, te di una orden y la tienes que obedecer-

-No es lo que yo quiero, no es la solución- Estaba calmado y serio.

-¿Y cuál es la solución? ¿Niño estúpido se te olvida que te di un hogar?-

-No, pero me estas obligando a matar a alguien inocente… Cuando hicimos el trato me dijiste que mataría a personas que sean culpables, que hayan cometido un homicidio, violado a alguien, o que a ustedes les hayan fallado, Kayle no les hizo nada, solo cumple su labor, no veo motivo para eliminarla-

-Por ella cayo un hermano, y ahora me están investigando a mí, me voy a reír de ti cuando no te defienda- Encendió un habano.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Ella lo sabe, todo ¿y? Mira hasta el día de hoy no me ha entregado a las autoridades, ¿tú qué harías por mí? Lo único que quieres hacer es salvarte tú mismo-

-¿Que acabas de decir? Eres más inútil de lo que imaginaba, escúchame te doy esta noche para que saques la basura, si no lo haces te vuelves a la calle de donde provienes estúpido huérfano-

-Por lo menos estaba mejor en la calle-

-No me vengas con idioteces infantiles, no eras nadie y yo te hice algo mejor, solo te han llenado la cabeza, ¿le crees a una niña de pueblo? ¿Con que te convenció?-

-Con amor- Lo observo y su padre rio a carcajadas.

-Que patético…-

A lo lejos unos oficiales los observaban, realizaron una llamada a la detective para informarles la nueva noticia.

-¿Detective Fortune? Tenemos algo que va a ser muy útil…-

-Gracias los espero…- Ella estaba en su oficina, bebía un café, cuando llegaron los oficiales con la grabación. –¿Con quién hablaba el sujeto?-

-Con su hijo…- Se retiraron y coloco los auriculares para escuchar detalladamente, ahora sabía que el joven era adoptado por lo que había afirmado, pero luego la sorprendió enterarse de lo que sabía su compañera, pensó detenidamente las cosas y debía haber un motivo importante por el cual no hablo.

* * *

La hora había pasado tan rápido, incluso la tarde se hizo corta, daba vueltas en su departamento en cualquier momento su hermana llegaría con los resultados y estaba muy ansiosa, golpearon la puerta desesperadamente, al abrir vio a Talon agitado.

-¿Que paso?-

-Du Couteau, eso pasa, me está obligando a que te mate, me dio hasta hoy para hacerlo…-

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-

-Nos tendremos que ir, lejos, no hay tiempo él no te puede ver, tengo la sospecha que vendrá esta misma noche por ti…-

-Morgana ya debe estar por llegar, ¿no sería mejor esperar para que no sea sospechoso?-

-Suele trabajar de noche, es arriesgado…- Noto que llevaba una cuchilla consigo. –Es a modo de defensa, puede aparecer en cualquier momento- La llave sonó en la cerradura –es tarde…- dijo y se ocultó, tras la puerta llego una contenta Morgana acompañada de su novio.

Un extraña silueta rondaba por el rabio de la joven, un móvil lo estaba vigilando, en el mismo estaba Sarah y Zed.

-Acaba de subir al balcón de Kayle- Hablo la pelirroja.

-El sospechoso acaba de ingresar a la propiedad de la joven, necesitamos más móviles-

-Mira, ya está todo- le entrego el sobre con las imágenes.

-¡Que pequeño! Mide 4 milímetros…- Hablo feliz, la abrazo y felicito, cuando hubo silencio escucho que la ventana se abría, un gran escalofrió cubrió su medula, cuando menos lo imagino cubrieron su boca y la separo de su hermana tirándola del cabello.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana!- Grito la morocha, la rubia se movía para zafarse del agarre, en intento fallido porque cayó al suelo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, su atacante estaba encima.

-Cuidado Morgana- Talon la corrió, al acercarse a la escena, aprecio como golpearon a la rubia a la altura de la boca del estómago, y cubrieron su rostro para que se ahogara.

-Kayle!- Grito su hermana, mientras que el joven corrió al hombre para que ella pueda vomitar, tres arcadas hasta que largo todo, provoco que a la morocha se le revuelva el estómago.

-Larga todo, respira- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, hasta que de a poco cesaba su malestar, no se iba a poder poner de pie inmediatamente. La cargo para alejarla de su padre, quien se reincorporaba de a poco con las intenciones de apuñalar a la joven.

-Señor Du Couteau queda detenido por intento de homicidio- la voz de Sarah retumbo en el departamento, la sangre le volvió junto con el aire, el joven la bajo cuando vio que la pelirroja se le acercó –¿estás bien?- La abrazo con fuerzas –estaba preocupada, ¿no te hicieron daño?-

-Solo un golpe- respondió por ella.

-Ahora viene una ambulancia a que te controlen, estas viva, te salvamos- No paro de abrazarla, Morgana se le sumo asustada.

Estaban afuera del edificio, el aire del invierno la despertó, con lo que recibió tendría terrible moretón, pero por suerte no eran heridas graves.

-Contigo me gustaría tener una larga charla- La pelirroja lo observo. –Ya sé quién eres y todos tus crímenes, pero ahora respóndeme una cosa, ¿por qué la estabas cubriendo?-

-No la quería asesinar, ni siquiera lo pensé para serte sincero, yo solo reaccione-

-Bueno, no justificaría mucho… Pero de todas formas gracias- le sonrió.

En un Mercedes Benz hablaban dos personas, quieres vigilaban la situación, uno de ellos estaba disconforme y muy enojado.

-Señor, acaba de caer uno de los mejores, ¿y ahora que haremos?-

-Terminar lo que el inicio, mata a los dos… No quiero ratas en mi ciudad-

La rubia estaba a su lado contemplándolo, por primera vez lo vio agitado e incluso preocupado.

-Ya se lo que me va a esperar, pero valió la pena- le sonrió.

-¿Eso crees?-

-Estas a salvo, ¿qué otra felicidad más grande que esa?- Estaba distraído observándola, se escucharon disparos.

-¡Talon!- Grito cuando recibió uno en su antebrazo, tomaron medidas antes de que alguien más resulte herido capturando al atacante. Los enfermeros lo asistieron enseguida.

-Tu vienes conmigo- la obligo a subirse a la ambulancia, mientras observaban como le realizaban los controles, Fortune hacia presión en la zona donde recibió el balazo –¿como esta?-

-Lo mantendremos pero hay que pasarlo a emergencias enseguida, recibió cuatro disparos en diferentes zonas, en ella solo controlen que no pierda mucha sangre, ya te van a asistir-

Ver como lo llevaban hacia la sala pasando los pasillos fue tan doloroso, solicitaron a un médico, mientras que a las dos les pidieron que esperaran.

-Shen está de guardia…-

-Tranquila Kayle, todo estará bien- una enfermera se acercó a ellas.

-Hola Kayle, ven necesito ver como esta eso, te tomare los datos- Se la llevo a otra de las salas.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- El doctor le hablo.

-El novio de Kayle fue baleado y ella también-

-Para eso me llamaron- afirmo, ingreso a emergencias –no hay neumotórax, terminen con la sonda, hay que subirlo al quirófano, hay que extraerle las balas, me iré a cambiar-

Camino y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Kayle, presionaba sobre su brazo con una gasa.

-¿Como esta?-

-Recién lo acaban de asistir, va directo al quirófano-

-¿Lo va a operar usted verdad?-

-Si Kayle, pero cálmate, tú también estas herida necesitas tranquilizarte-

-Ya me tengo que ir. Quédate al lado de Sarah por favor-

Se fue a su área de trabajo, tomo todos los elementos esterilizados y acomodo todo a la espera de su paciente.

-A ver hija, no hay herida a nivel óseo, pero por la altura en la que está ubicado me preocupa que te esté tocando un nervio o una arteria, hay que esperar a ver qué opina el médico cuando lo vea, por el momento solo te tengo que desinfectar la herida y vendarla- estaba seria y pensativa, muchas emociones para una misma noche.

Con su bisturí realizo una apertura cercana al estómago, el equipo portátil de rayos x le indicaba la ubicación de una de las balas, extrajo la primera con dificultad posterior a retirarle el bazo, colocaron gasas esterilizadas sobre la zona para cortar con la hemorragia. La siguiente estaba localizada cerca del hígado, con el ecógrafo analizaban que no haya roto la vesícula biliar, solo perforo uno de los conductos, le llevo mucho tiempo cortar la perdida de bilis.

Por último se dedicó a las dos últimas que se encontraban casi a la misma altura, sobre el colon trasverso, el cual no les llevo mucho tiempo extraerlas, suturo las aperturas.

-Habría que mantenerlo en terapia intensiva, mañana quiero hacerle una tomografía para ver si no hay pérdidas o que quede algún pedazo de metal- Lo obedecieron retirándose de la sala, tiro los guantes de látex y paso a cambiarse de ropa. En el pasillo lo esperaban Sarah y Kayle, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-¿Y como esta? ¿Vi que ya lo sacaron cómo termino?-

-Está bien, le extrajimos las balas pero dejamos algunas gasas para cortar con la hemorragia, y mañana quiero hacerle una tomografía para ver si no hay pérdidas o que haya quedado algo-

-Esa es una buena noticia- Hablo Sarah.

-¿Y tú como estas?-

-Por ahora no me van a hacer nada, quieren comprobar que la bala no me esté comprimiendo un nervio o una arteria, me van a hacer una tomografía mañana, por el momento solo hay radiografías-

-Bueno, vas a tener que tener mucha paciencia…-

-Sí, no se animan a una resonancia por miedo a que me muevan la bala-

-Es lo mejor… Ahora tu novio esta en terapia intensiva-

-¿Puedo verlo?- Rogo, él la miro y sintió lastima.

-Bien solo unos minutos, solo porque yo te autorizo, ve, en 5 minutos te quiero aquí…-

-Sí, gracias Doctor- sonrió y como una niña salió corriendo.

-Es admirable Shen- Hablo Sarah.

-Es un juramento que hacemos los médicos cuando nos recibimos, siempre salvar vidas…-

-Sí, aunque se trate del asesino…-

-En una cirugía lo que vale es la vida no a lo que se dedica la persona, y también por algo no quiero abandonar el servicio público-

-Que bonitas palabras dice, lo admiro mucho, además de su labor es una gran persona, ¿aceptaría un café?- Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Sí, pero antes iré por Kayle me preocupa que le llamen la atención- Respiro profundamente, cuando vio a la joven ya se estaba despidiendo del paciente, beso su frente y lo miro al doctor.

-¿Pasa algo? Esta rojo…- Hablo en voz baja, rasco su cabeza.

-Bueno, iré a tomar café con Sarah, así que te pediría que te portes bien- se acompañaron hasta el pasillo.

-Lo prometo- tomo asiento, mientras veía como se alejaban de ella hacia el bufet, por fin lo consiguió aunque no esperaba que sea en esas situaciones. Al percatarse su hermana llegaba corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿Estas bien?- Asintió.

-Solo un balazo, pero mañana me harán estudios para extraerla, ¿cómo están?-

-Preocupados ¿Talon está bien? Estuvimos esperando adelante no te queríamos molestar…- Suspiro.

-Les diré la verdad, quien me ataco era el padre adoptivo de Talon, y bueno él se atrevió a enfrentarlo porque es uno de los asesinos…- Ambos se quedaron callados, ella empezó a llorar.

-No entiendo nada…- Hablo su hermana.

-¡Kayle! ¡Aquí estas!- Ahri la abrazo –¿por qué lloras tonta? Me preocupaste- Leona llego corriendo detrás de ella.

-Intentaron matarme, dos veces…- Les explico.

-Que susto amiga- hablo la morocha.

-¿Y dónde está tu novio?- Pregunto Leona.

-En terapia… Con respirador artificial, ya le extrajeron las balas pero tiene que parar de sangrar…-

-Qué triste…-

-Pero él es un asesino… ¿Que hacía en nuestra casa? ¡Kayle estabas con un asesino!- Dijo Morgana.

-Lo sé, pero él no era el verdadero, su padre si, solo seguía órdenes- Lo defendió.

-¿Estás loca? No es momento de fantasías…- Hablo Ahri.

-No lo estoy, les digo la verdad, ¿porque lo juzgan? Hace unos minutos estaban preocupados por él y ahora lo desprecian. Está solo…-

-Kayle cálmate y reflexiona bien las cosas, acabas de decir que es un asesino y lo defiendes a muerte- Leona estaba tranquila, Morgana tenía un ataque de nervios, Varus intentaba calmarla y Ahri encerrada en sí misma sin querer escucharla.

-Se lo que les dije y ya he reflexionado bien todo, Varus tu eres su amigo no lo puedes dejar solo ahora… Morgana y Ahri fue idea suya que ambos saliéramos… No les pido que lo perdonen pero por favor apóyenlo…-

-Tiene razón- Hablo su cuñado –puede ser difícil pero si Kayle lo perdono ¿por qué no nosotros?- Ninguna hablo –háganlo por Kayle, ella también las necesita, está atravesando un momento crítico y las tiene a ustedes- Le sonrió.

-Gracias, me alegras que seas el padre de mi sobrino- la morocha se acercó a ella.

-Si tiene razón, te quiero mi rubia hermosa como para enojarme contigo, pero si ese idiota te hace algo se las verá conmigo…- Lloraba de alegría.

-Gracias amiga, desde que te conocí supe que eras una persona muy especial y eres muy importante para mí…-

-Yo también te apoyo, y sabes que te quiero amiga- Leona se les sumo al abrazo comunitario. –Solo faltas tú…- Morgana se tiró encima de la rubia.

-Te amo estúpida, casi muero al pensar que te perdería… Eres mi otra mitad, compartimos el mismo útero 9 meses y la vida juntas estaba enojada contigo porque pensaba que no valorabas tu vida- Ambas lloraron.

-Yo te amo a ti, y también estaba asustada tenia tanto miedo de perderte, eres mi media naranja hermana…-

* * *

 **Final del capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (:**

 **Tuve que ver un video de una cirugía para narrar el capítulo ya que no sabía como empezar xD, si hay algo que no se entienda por favor avisen.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana :3**


	16. Wonderwall

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y todavía daba vueltas en la cama, su hermana intento convencerla que regresara para descansar, por otro lado Sarah también pretendía quedarse a su lado pero alrededor de las 2 Zed se la llevo arrastrando sin lograr que ella se moviera de su asiento. A las 3 am el cirujano le ofreció compartir la habitación, y tuvo que aceptar.

Le iba a ser imposible dormir, por un lado estaba preocupada, y los ronquidos de su compañero no le permitían conciliar el sueño, pero no se podía quejar, demasiado bueno había sido en toda la situación y su cansancio era muy notorio.

Con mucha suerte llego a dormirse alrededor de las 5, para cuando escucho la alarma del doctor a las 8:30 que le indicaba que en media hora terminaría su guardia.

El cuerpo le dolía, tenía la vista nublada e incluso su voz estaba más gruesa y le incomodaba su garganta, torpemente se levantó y se colocó sus zapatillas.

-¿Habrán noticias?-

-No lo creo, Kayle lo adormecieron, en un par de días va a despertar por el momento es mejor mantenerlo así…- Un poco triste tuvo que asentir. –Lo que te recomiendo es que vayas a dormir, sé que no me hiciste caso y pasaste toda la noche despierta-

-No, dormí un par de horas, pero hoy me hacen los estudios, necesito estar aquí…-

-Ven a la tarde, yo estaré presente, no me corresponde pero hay algo que me preocupa- le señalo la herida –tendré que cambiarte esa venda, volviste a sangrar- nuevamente la desinfecto y cambio las gasas –en la tarde te diré si es una cirugía sencilla o más compleja, parece que te ha perforado una vena es raro que hayas sangrado de vuelta-

-Puede ser, ¿podemos verlo? Por favor… Me iré a mi casa y volveré a la hora que me diga pero quiero verlo…-

-Bueno pero unos minutos- Solo pudo pasar para saludarlo, cuando salió al pasillo el doctor la esperaba –te alcanzo a tu casa… Espérame que debo avisar- lo espero en la recepción, una señora junto con su marido la observaron con repugnancia, cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad su suéter verde tenía una gran mancha de sangre, incluso la manga izquierda que tenía el agujero y también estaba manchada.

Llego a su casa, aún era un desorden de la noche anterior, pero no le dio importancia, se limitó a ingresar al baño, cuando se observó al espejo se dio cuenta del horror que era, un zombi era más estilizado que ella, la cara pálida con dos ojeras purpuras, sus ojos escarlata, el cabello despeinado y la ropa sucia, no solo por la sangre sino que también le quedo una gran marca de su vomito. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió a la ducha no solo para asearse sino para relajarse, posterior a un encuentro con su cama.

Durmió toda la mañana, hasta las 14 horas, de no ser por su querido amigo el estómago habría gozado de una hora más de sueño.

Llevaba unas 12 horas o más en ayuna, por lo que arraso con lo primero que encontró, en la heladera no había muchas cosas, y no tenía ganas de preparar comida por lo que opto por empezar con un café con leche y pan con manteca, hasta comer algo más consistente en unas horas.

Shen la había citado a las 16, para hacerle la tomografía, todavía le quedaba tiempo y decidió ordenar su departamento y limpiarlo. Morgana le escribió para preguntarle cómo estaba y si todavía seguía en el hospital, le conto todo y sugirieron acompañarla.

-No almorzaste nada? Kayle te va a hacer mal…- La regaño.

-Ya lo sé, pero necesitaba comer algo exprés… No iba a aguantar hasta que terminara de cocinar algo…-

-Bueno las invito por una buena merienda en cuanto salgamos-

-Si!- Dijo la morocha feliz.

-Gracias Varus- entraron al hospital y se dirigieron a la parte de imágenes. –Morgana hasta aquí me acompañas…-

-De acuerdo…- Triste, Shen la recibió.

-Señorita usted lejos por favor porque está embarazada- le hablo a Morgana.

-Sí, me lo acaba de decir este individuo que está a mi lado- señalo a la rubia, el cirujano rio, ingresaron a la sala.

-Va a ser rápido, no necesitamos contraste y es una parte del brazo, ya te puedes acomodar- coloco el brazo como le indicaron, con la palma de la mano bien apoyada sobre la mesa, en 5 minutos terminaron. –Pasa- le indico que se acercara a la sala de comando, miro en la computadora la imagen –ahí está el problema… Te perforo la vena cefálica por eso tanta pérdida-

-¿Una vena superficial?- Cuestiono.

-Kayle la dama de la fortuna te sonríe… Si te intentaron matar dos veces y sobreviviste, recibes un disparo y lo único que hace es perforarte una venita es porque tienes mucha suerte…-

–¿Entonces cómo va a hacer?-

-Mañana te hare la cirugía, ahora quiero que descanses y te relajes, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo, solo hay que cortar con la hemorragia-

-De acuerdo, ahora cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo esta Talon?-

-Está estable, va a tardar días en despertar, te tendré al tanto si sucede algo-

-Bueno, ¿puedo verlo?- Le hizo un puchero.

-Ay Kayle eres la hermanita menor que nunca tuve… Pasa, pero unos minutos como te dije-

-¡Gracias! Algún día le regale un auto, porque no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho… O le regalo un tour por Viridian-

-Ve, antes que alguien diga algo- Salió corriendo y su hermana la miro preocupada.

-Saludo a Talon y vuelvo-

-Bien- respondió la pareja.

Ingreso a la sala donde habían otros pacientes en peor estado, se acercó hasta su amor para verlo dormido, acaricio su cabello por varios minutos sin quitarle la mirada, beso su frente antes de irse.

-Te amo- le dijo y volvió con su hermana.

-¿Ya está?-

-Si- asintió. Su cuñado las llevo a un café, observaba el menú, su estómago le pedía algo suculento pero dudaba si quería algo dulce o salado, ya les estaban tomando el pedido.

-Yo quiero un chocolate, con un pedazo de tiramisú- miro a Morgana.

-Piensas comerte todo eso?-

-Estoy embarazada querida, ahora hay que pensar por dos…-

-Entonces quiero algo salado… Ya me repugno… Mejor quiero un exprimido de naranja, y tostados…- Cuando les llevaron, la morocha disfrutaba de su petición. –Nunca te imagine comiendo como gordita…-

-Cierra la boca, la vaca de la familia siempre fuiste tú…-

-Ahora se invirtieron los roles vaquita-

-Ya cállate… Que cruel… No estoy gorda…-

-No te imagino en el último mes de embarazo…-

-Ni me lo quiero imaginar… Voy a estar hecha un cerdo- dramatizo.

-Vas a estar panzona, recuerda que vas a tener un varón- Los dos la miraron.

-Todavía no pensábamos en eso- respondió Varus.

-Se van a acordar de mí, yo tengo esa sensación-

Para su suerte pudo distraerse toda la tarde, por lo que el tiempo se le paso muy rápido, recibió un mensaje de Sarah quien la invitaba a cenar, se encontraron cerca del centro y asistieron a un lugar de comida oriental.

-Mmm me agrada el sitio…- Le sonrió, ambas disfrutaban la cena. –Quería hablar contigo niña…-

-¿Sobre Talon?- Pregunto.

-Se todas las cosas que hizo tu novio, pero también sé que un pajarito lo sabía…- Agacho la cabeza. –¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-Si te lo decía, lo arrestarías y no quería eso, además de que esperaba que las cosas se hagan como corresponden, por la ley…-

-Ay niña ¿y cargaste con todo esto por tanto tiempo?- Cuestiono sin perder la calma.

-Si…- Afirmo triste.

-Kayle, agradezco, porque tienes suerte, pero mira si yo no me enteraba las cosas no estarías contando esto, yo estuve vigilando tu casa porque sospeche que ese tipo te buscaría, escuche la charla que tuvo con tu novio en la mañana y así fue como me entere la verdad… No estoy enojada contigo pero tienes que medir las consecuencias, por suerte todos se han salvado y cayo Du Couteau, piensa en algo eres joven y bonita y eres la presa más sencilla, además de tu intelecto y gran bondad era más que evidente que te iban a matar…- Tenia toda la razón, había hecho muy mal en no haber hablado con ella de un principio. –A pesar de todo, estoy feliz de todo lo que logramos y gran parte es por tu trabajo- le sonrió.

-Gracias, ¿y ahora que va a pasar?- Empezó a reír.

-Mira por el momento, sé que está mal pero lo torturamos un poco a Du Couteau, no hemos hablado con él, solo está encerrado, es una táctica hasta que decida hablar por las buenas… Por otra parte, quiero ayudar a tu novio-

-¿Qué?- Estaba emocionada pero no entendía el porqué de la detective.

-Lo quiero ayudar, veras cuando hable con el algo me dijo que es un pobre niño, quiero hablar sobre su pasado, he incluso pensé en contactar a un buen abogado, porque por más que haya matado gente a él lo incentivaron a que lo hiciera y dentro de ello hay algo que lo justifica…-

-¿Lo harías Sarah? ¿De verdad?- Estaba llorando de alegría.

-Si niña, sé que es adoptado así que debe haber algo profundo…- En eso no se equivocaba, pero esperaría a que ambos charlen no quería interferir en las decisiones de Talon.

-Eres muy buena Sarah- comento.

-Gracias, pero ahora quisiera seguir con mi trabajo, todavía debemos encontrar a la sombra…-

-Sí, cuenta conmigo…-

-Perfecto- le sonrió. –¿Cómo está tu brazo?-

-Mañana me van a extraer la bala, solo me perforo una vena pero no es la gran cosa, no es de las importantes tampoco me va a causar una gran lesión…-

-Eso es muy bueno, ahora quiero que te recuperes y tomes fuerzas.-

* * *

 **Cortito xD**

 **Feliz día de los enamorados a todos :3**

 **Que tengan una linda semana :3**

 **Sé que no es del todo romántico pero tiene su parte tierna xD y puse ese título porque ando azucarada (? es por el tema de Oasis xD xP**


	17. Despertar

Extraerle la bala no le llevo mucho tiempo pero si le prohibió que haga fuerza con el brazo izquierdo, además de que le dio varios días de descanso por lo que no era necesario que asistiera al hospital.

No se atrevió a preguntar si el castaño había recibido visitas en sus tiempos de ausencia, no tuvo la suerte de poder pasar tiempo a su lado porque no se lo permitían, y eso le provocaba una gran depresión.

Eran dos días los que llevaba sin recibir una noticia positiva y de lo único que se tenía que llenar era de gran paciencia, por más que el doctor siempre le escribía que se encontraba estable, ella deseaba que llegara el momento en que se recuperara.

Como tendría días en los que caminaría por la pared aprovecho en hacer una completa limpieza de su casa, ponerse al tanto con sus amigas, continuar con la lectura de su libro. Sarah no le escribió desde la noche que cenaron juntas, tampoco se había enterado de la familia de Talon, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo, además de que los asesinatos calmaron, la gente empezaba a vivir una vida tranquila para una ciudad que no lo era.

Camino hasta el hospital, contaba los minutos con la esperanza de llegar y por lo menos quedarse a su lado unos diez minutos si se lo permitían, escuchaba música para mantener la calma, recorría los pasillos familiares hasta llegar a la zona de terapia intensiva, su caminar era pesado y lento para no molestar al personal, en el momento menos esperado encontró a la persona menos esperada.

-¿Eres tú?- Salía de verlo de eso estaba segura, se la veía triste y desesperada, elevo el brazo, esperaba una bofetada pero lo que hizo la sorprendió, la estaba abrazando muy maternal, se ahogó en su perfume importado, abrazo sintiendo la piel de su chaqueta de marca, el cabello castaño y lacio cayó a un lado, luego se separó para dejar ver un bello rostro, ojos claros, labios pintados oscuros, y maquillaje de una mujer profesional.

-Señora Du Couteau, ¿podríamos tener una charla por favor?- Estaba Sarah que de seguro había hablado con el doctor.

-De acuerdo- Respondió, la pelirroja le hizo señas para ingresar a una habitación vacía, tomo asiento cruzando una de sus piernas como la mujer elegante que era, moviendo el taco de su bota.

-¿Usted está involucrada en los asesinatos de su marido e hijo?- Cuestiono dulcemente Fortune.

-No, pero si sabía la verdad de los hechos- Estaba tensa, forzaba la respiración.

-¿Conoce a esta chica?- Señalo a la rubia.

-No, hoy la conocí, pero Talon hablaba mucho de ella y también mi marido…-

-¿Sabe que su esposo intento matarla? ¿Además de que le dio la orden a su hijo de que lo hiciera?- Volteo a verla preocupada.

-No, de eso no estaba enterada, solo me llamaron en la madrugada para avisarme que a Talon lo balearon y que mi esposo quedo detenido-

-Bueno esos fueron los hechos, ahora quisiera preguntarle ¿cómo es que sabía que su marido es un asesino?-

-Yo era muy joven cuando lo conocí, tenía 14 años, iba a la secundaria, pero él era mayor, mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestra relación. Él tuvo una infancia muy complicada, empezamos a salir a escondidas de todos, hasta que quede embarazada y fui madre a los 15 años, mis padres apena se enteraron me echaron de casa y me fui a vivir con él a su departamento, estudiaba contaduría y yo hacía lo imposible por terminar mis estudios, pero el dinero empezó a faltar en nosotros y las becas no eran suficientes, por suerte se acomodó porque encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo, lo triste fue que cuando mi niña Cassiopeia cumplió el año me entere que estaba embarazada de nuevo, yo todavía no podía trabajar en ningún lado porque era menor y no quería que el dejara de estudiar… Cierta noche me contó que había encontrado un trabajo de mejor paga y que requería menor tiempo, yo feliz acepte porque no solo podríamos estudiar sino también dedicarle el tiempo a nuestros hijos, pero jamás imagine que se trataba de un trabajo riesgoso, hacia trabajos especiales para un partido político, inicio con estafas a las personas y luego con los asesinatos, al momento de enterarme le pedí que por favor lo dejara, aparento, las noches en las que no volvía era porque saldría con amigos, logramos terminar nuestros estudios y el ingreso como contador a ese partido, creía que era para ejercer como tal, sin embargo ganada más dinero del que esperábamos y allí despertaron mis sospechas, cuando lo descubrí me prometió que encontraría la solución.

Los años pasaron, nuestras hijas crecieron, aunque ellas no sabían que su padre era un asesino profesional, llevábamos una vida digna, compramos una casa en uno de los mejores barrios, nunca nos faltó nada. Y bueno una noche llego tarde, como a las 3 de la madrugada muy feliz contándome que ya estaba todo resuelto que él no volvería a tomar una navaja en sus manos. Pensé que habían contratado a alguien más para hacer ese trabajo, pero al día siguiente trajo a un niño, de la edad de Katarina, me dijo que ahora iba a llevar nuestro apellido porque lo había adoptado, lo entreno muy bien hasta que empezó a suplantarlo, en ese momento mis hijas se enteraron de la verdad, además de que a una de ellas le intereso la política del partido, además de que era muy amiga de la hija de Nelson y los dos hijos del concejal, nunca se involucraron pero han ocultado su verdad. Mientras que Talon se dedicaba en eliminar todos sus caprichos, le hicieron creer que se trataba de una "mafia" y al concejal le dieron el personaje para que le pagara buenas sumas de dinero… El muchacho era tan bueno que nunca nos reclamó nada, nos hacíamos ricos con su trabajo sucio, se nota que el dinero nunca le intereso porque cada vez que le pagaban él nos dejaba los billetes y si faltaba nos avisaba… Todavía no puedo creer como permití que le arruinaran la vida, solo era un pobre crio…- Se detuvo, para tomar aire, saco un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas, Kayle se acercó a ella para darle fuerzas –nunca creí que mi marido sea tan cruel, solo era un huérfano y lo engaño…- Gritaba de dolor.

-Espere, no entiendo que quiere decir…- La tranquilizo la pelirroja.

-Que todo fue una mentira, no es hijo de ninguno, no hubo adopción, con su amigo hicieron papeles falsos, yo los tengo no hay sello de ley, estos papeles recuperaron de la computadora de Nelson…- Sarah agacho la cabeza trato de mantenerse fuerte, la rubia abrazo a la mujer quien no paraba de llorar.

-¿Esos papeles me los podría dar?- Solo asintió, esperaron a que se calmara para seguir con la conversación –ahora quiero hacerle una pregunta, ¿usted desea hablar con él?-

-Si por favor, y deseo que diga toda la verdad, soy consciente de sus actos y espero que cambie…- No le respondieron, era una mujer llena de esperanza y soñadora.

-Bien, yo no tengo nada más para decirle, solo deme su número para citarla, me llamo Sarah Fortune-

-Gracias Sarah, y a ti Kayle, ¿me puedo ir a despedir de mi niño?- Le dieron privacidad, ambas esperaban en el pasillo para despedirse, Sarah seco sus lágrimas.

-¡Que caras! Se las ve deprimidas…- El doctor se acercó a ambas.

-Tenemos algo más para agregar al caso, pero no esperaba una historia así…- respondió la pelirroja.

-Ya termino el horario de visita…- Dijo la rubia deprimida.

-Pasa, no te van a decir nada me quedare cerca tuyo.-

-Gracias doctor, espérame Sarah en un rato vuelvo- Ingreso a la sala, tomo asiento y acaricio su mano libre, lloro varios minutos, observo como abría sus ojos y los cerraba pero sabía que eran reflejos, acaricio su mejilla, beso su frente a modo de despedida, camino hasta la salida mientras iba secando sus lágrimas, al salir Shen y Sarah hablaban.

-Ahora a buscar más respuestas- dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaban a la salida.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?-

-No, prefiero que mejor no, tienes que descansar como te lo ordenaron, en la noche te llamo para confirmarte lo que encuentre-

-Bueno-

Paso todo el día en su casa a la espera de alguna novedad pero no se presentaron, de a poco sentía un gran vacío y buscaba la forma de llenarse. El estar sola en su casa no le permitía mucho, tampoco podría salir porque estaba con certificado, y mirar series la hacía llorar, al igual que hablar con sus padres, estuvo al teléfono por una hora sin parar, todo le traía nostalgia y a la vez aumentaba su sensibilidad porque lo asociaba al castaño.

Logro dormir varias horas, hasta llegada la mañana en la que nuevamente se encontraba sola porque su hermana no estaba, en la noche estuvo en la guardia ya que se sentía mal y apenas pudo hablar con ella.

Se dedicó a ordenar el departamento con la música fuerte para distraerse con los videos musicales, evito por completo la depresiva como Evanescence, y algunos temas tristes de Asking Alexandria y Nightwish, necesitaba levantarse el ánimo, por lo que escucho "Pray for plagues" de Brig me the horizon, totalmente loco y terrorífico para sacarla de su tristeza.

Las horas fueron eternas, pero el mejor momento llego, se tendría que preparar para ir a visitar a su amor, se colocó la bufanda tejida por las manos de su abuela, posterior a su campera de cuero roja, cubriéndose con la capucha.

Estuvo todo el tiempo que le permitieron a su lado, acariciando su mano, ahora se daba cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a su compañía porque los días eran tan aburridos sin recibir un mensaje, o escuchar alguna locura típica que lo caracterizaba, debía admitir que lo extrañaba. Un suspiro libero, para luego acomodar sus rebeldes cabellos, mantuvo la vista fija sin dejar de esperar el momento a que despertara, por primera vez sentía tanta desesperación.

Volvió a su aburrido departamento a lamentarse tener que estar encerrada, encendió el televisor para buscar una película, principalmente esperaba encontrar alguna comedia pero dio 3 veces vuelta a los canales sin encontrar algo que le entusiasme, otra opción era leer pero no se le antojaba, estaba por entrar en crisis cuando apareció Morgana, cargaba varios libros, se levantó a ayudarla.

-Estoy muy atareada y tengo mucho sueño-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Le explique al maldito profesor que tuviste un accidente y que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer el estúpido trabajo y me dio plazo hasta mañana para entregarlo, como lo odio todos los profesores se enteraron de la situación pero el desgraciado no me quiere dejar que lo entregue para el lunes, por lo que tendré que terminarlo esta noche y tengo sueño, mucha hambre y mis pies están a la miseria…- Se quejó tirando los libros sobre la mesa.

-Primero lo de los pies tienes que ponerlos en agua fría o dormir con ellos elevados, lo del trabajo no te falta tanto te pones a terminarlo ahora y ya después te acuestas y lo de la comida yo preparare algo mientras te pones al día…- Ella se sentó quitándose los zapatos.

-Das las soluciones como si fueran tan sencillas, ayer me retaron los de la guardia porque parece que estoy anémica, como muy bien para estarlo…-

-Pero necesitas más hierro, además tienes que seguir tomando el ácido fólico un tiempo más, ¿cómo estas de peso?- Pregunto.

-Esta normal solo me dijeron eso, me pregunto cómo hizo mamá porque yo me estoy llegando a morir con uno, ¿cómo habrá tolerado a dos?-

-Era distinto, además el clima húmedo de aquí no te debe favorecer mucho, debes sentir más pesadez en el cuerpo, pero el resto de las cosas son normales, el cansancio y la hinchazón de pies, además del apetito, vas a ver que a cualquier hora vas a sentir las ganas de devorarte la alacena.-

-Si, en eso no te equivocas…- Se puso a cocinar como lo prometió, cuando la cena estuvo lista y servida el celular de la rubia sonaba con una llamada.

-Doctor- respondió.

-Kayle, buenas noticias, ya despertó- Se llenó de alegría al oír las palabras.

-Gracias- pudo decir porque oculto unas lágrimas, después de finalizar su charla observo a Morgana. –Despertó…- Hablo feliz, fue corriendo a su habitación para abrigarse.

-¿Qué locura piensas hacer?-

-Volveré en unas horas, quiero ir a verlo- subió el cierre de su campera y acomodó la capucha para cubrirse del frio.

-Es tarde, además no piensas salir con este tiempo ¿o sí? Va a llover, te puedes enfermar además tienes que hacer reposo.-

-Me urge, en lo posible estaré en una hora, me iré en taxi y volveré en uno también, no te preocupes-

-Pero-

-Por favor, apenas llegue te prometo ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero no me prohíbas salir, puedo lavar los platos por un mes, te comprare lo que quieras pero por favor déjame ir, aunque sea una hora…-

-Puedes ir, pero ten cuidado y me avisas apenas llegas, y no vuelvas tarde ¿sí?- Asintió y la abrazo delicadamente.

-Gracias- corrió hasta la calle hasta conseguir un móvil, en diez minutos estuvo en su destino, camino torpemente a causa de los nervios todo el tramo, respiraba profundamente y guardo una gran bocanada de aire al momento en que acerco a la puerta, la voz del cirujano fue familiar en el entorno y encontrarlo de pie permitió que se esfumaran sus miedos.

-Te estaba esperando- hablo –sabía que ibas a venir con lo terca que eres, es fácil predecirte- río.

-¿No debería atender a sus pacientes?- Cuestiono temperamental.

-Perdón, ¿el encierro te tiene de mal humor?- Bromeo.

-No, mi hermana es contagiosa- le siguió el juego.

-Pasa, estaré aquí controlando a los demás…- ingresaron juntos y se separaron porque la rubia se acercó rápidamente al joven. Solo lo miro, quedando a una gran distancia, le regalo una sonrisa, recibió señas con la mano para que se acercara y obedeció, tomo su mano cálida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto al cabo de cinco minutos.

-Adolorido, con hambre…- Beso su frente. –¿Vos como estas?- Le mostro su brazo.

-Pequeña cirugía, pero con varios días de reposo… Además de eso muy triste y preocupada- Le sonrió y acaricio su mano.

Estuvo un tiempo a su lado, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo que descansara, regreso a su departamento encontrándose con su hermana que luchaba por terminar su trabajo.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está?-

-Está estable aunque un poco decaído, mañana lo pasan a internados-

-Eso es bueno, ¿no cenaste nada?-

-No, voy a comer algo-

-Bien, me falta una revisión y ya lo puedo entregar… Estoy cansada-

Antes de irse a acostar le aviso a la madre de Talon las novedades, recibiendo como respuesta unas gracias y que mañana lo iría a ver; ya sabía de qué se trataría esa visita, lo mejor que podría hacer era estar presente no en el preciso momento pero si más adelante.

* * *

Paso todo el día en el hospital, a modo de distracción para que la jornada no sea eterna, recibieron la visita de la pelirroja quien hablo con Talon como una madre, se dedicó a retarlo tal cual lo había hecho con ella.

-Son unos mocosos, todavía tienen el resto de la vida para vivir…- Menciono –pero en el fondo estoy muy contenta de que estén bien los dos… Como te explicaba tengo en mente ayudarte niño, pero está en ti si la aceptas o no…- Kayle lo observaba esperanzada de que dé una respuesta positiva.

-Está bien- Hablo pasivo.

-¡Excelente!- Menciono la detective –porque ya estaba pensando en el siguiente sermón para darte-

-Sarah ya entendió, pareces su madre…- Acoto la joven.

-Tú no opines que también me hiciste llevar un gran susto…-

-¿Todavía los estas regañando?- Pregunto el doctor.

-No, ya no porque puedo ver que entendieron… Entonces quedamos así, de todas formas el caso no está cerrado aún tenemos que buscar a los que nos faltan pero contigo ya tenemos una solución…-

-¿Qué va a pasar con mi padre?-

-Todavía hay que entrevistarlo, pero antes de eso tu madre quiere hablar con él sobre un motivo muy particular, pero antes de eso va a hablar contigo…- La mujer se acercó a la sala –los dejamos solos…- los tres caminaron en dirección a la salida.

-Kayle tú te puedes quedar- pidió la señora.

-¿No es mejor que estén solos?-

-No- se quedó al lado del joven, se la notaba tan nerviosa, buscando las palabras exactas para explicárselo –hacen una linda pareja- inicio.

-¿Que me quieres decir? No quiero vueltas- Empezó a hablar la mujer llorando.

-Que no eres mi hijo, no hubo adopción, fueron papeles falsos…- Silencio. –Perdóname, hace poco me entere-

-No, está bien- respondió.

-Quiero que sepas que igual te quiero, no me interesa hacer las cosas como correspondan para que permanezcas en la familia-

-Lo voy a pensar- Suspiro, se acercó para abrazarlo –no es necesario que te quedes- media sonrisa.

-Te quiero ¿sí? Apenas hayas tomado una decisión dime-

-Sí, ¿me puedes dejar a solas con Kayle?- Se retiró, la rubia se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerzas, estaba llorando.

-Te amo- dijo ella sin soltarlo y acaricio su cabello.

Opto por quedarse a hacerle compañía, paso toda la noche despierta porque estaba preocupada que no hablaron mucho después de que se calmó, para animarlo un poco saco su celular y le mostro la foto de la ecografía.

-Mira a nuestro sobrino- la observo y sonrió.

-Parece un poroto- Comento.

-¿Viste? ¿Cómo van los puntos te duelen aun?-

-Un poco-

-¿Seguro que no te afecto?- Soltó preocupada.

-Estoy tranquilo, de todas formas no sabría que hacer no tengo a donde ir- menciono.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, si lo deseas… Morgana se va a ir a vivir con Varus y quedare sola…-

-No tengo dinero para ayudarte-

-Eso es lo de menos, si no eres feliz con esa familia por lo menos tratare de hacerte reír siempre, si tengo que trabajar con tal de mantenernos lo hare, no me importa-

-Gracias Kayle- le sonrió –tienes razón me va a hacer muy bien estar contigo, también te voy a ayudar- lo beso –te amo-

-Y yo a ti- estaba feliz.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Espero que tengan una linda semana (:**


	18. Un hogar

Regreso a su casa después de haber pasado una noche en el hospital, no esperaba encontrarse con una de sus amigas allí.

-Ahri-

-Amiga- la saludo feliz.

-¿Por qué estás sola?-

-Ya viene tu hermana y Leona fueron a comprar- quito su campera y bufanda –¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, un poco cansada pero no me quejo-

-Me dijeron que estuviste toda la noche en el hospital, que admirable…-

-Gracias…- Se sirvió agua y tomo asiento.

-¿Así que tu hermana te deja sola?- Empezó a reír.

-No es que me deje sola, además opino que es lo mejor para ellos estar juntos, digamos que Morganita si antes era pesada, ahora no sabría cómo describirla…- La morocha rio.

-¿Dices que no la soportas?-

-No, no dije eso, pero en estos momentos no tengo la paciencia que antes tenía y tengo miedo que nos terminemos peleando porque las dos estamos en situaciones difíciles…-

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa forma, si los alquileres no estuvieran tan caros buscaríamos otro para vivir las tres…- Le sonrió.

-No te preocupes tengo algo en mente-

-Aunque me hubiese gustado tanto la idea de que viviéramos juntas de vuelta, porque te nos distanciaste un poco desde que no tienes que cursar…-

-Eso sí que no te lo discuto, cuando resuelva lo que tengo pendiente volveremos a nuestras salidas diarias, además querida amiga tenía planeado presentarte a alguien…- Salto emocionada.

-¿Quién dime?-

-Es una sorpresa…-

-¿Dime quién es? Por favor, ¿es tu sensual amigo?-

-Lamento informarte que no, pero creo que va a estar bien…-

-Ay dime por favor…-

-Está bien, es oficial-

-Mmm un policía, se nota que me conoces…- Le guiño un ojo. –¿Y cómo es?-

-No te lo puedo decir… Pero estoy segura que te va a gustar…-

-Mmm eso espero, pero lo que sí puedo admitir es que a ti sí que te han conquistado…-

-¿Ah?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-Hacen una linda pareja, yo les dije a las chicas que terminarían juntos, yo lo sabía, me salió el cupido…-

-Sí, tienes razón por eso mismo te quiero presentar al oficial-

-Oh que tierna- menciono.

-Ahri-

-¿Si?- Pregunto.

-Ustedes conocen a Riven mejor que yo-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Pregunto seria.

-¿Por qué ella es así conmigo?-

-Ay tonta, porque es la ex de Talon es más que obvio…-

-¿Pero por qué me odiaría si yo no le hice nada? Además por lo que se, ella termino con él, no veo el motivo…-

-Mmm entonces es raro, pero nunca nos llevamos bien con ella, es una lady y ricachona…- Menciono enojada –por si no lo sabias, creo que a quien envidia es a Morgana-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Porque a tu hermana le va re bien, bueno en realidad nuestro conflicto se basa en que antes había una chica que estudiaba con ellas y con el tiempo se sintió mal y decidió unirse a nuestro grupo, y bueno desde allí hablaron mal de nosotras, aunque como las inmaduras que somos les seguimos la guerra- le guiño un ojo –pero no sé cuál es el problema contigo si no estudias lo mismo que nosotras, y ni siquiera te conocía… ¿Sabes que sospecho yo?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Porque eres rubia- empezó a reir –y ella no, y además eres mil veces más decente y buena persona…-

-Ahri no hables así, no sabes en realidad porqué es así ¿o no?-

-No, pero ella y las otras dos víboras hablan mal de nosotras, nadie se mete con mis amigas… Todavía no puedo creer que un chico como tu novio haya estado con una bruja como esa y que viva bajo el techo de las otras dos arpías… Pobre lo compadezco…-

-Ya tranquila, solo tenía curiosidad… Sabes que odio los conflictos, yo creo que deberían hablar y solucionar sus problemas, no quiero que terminen a los golpes…- Menciono.

-Eres muy tranquila Kayle…-

-No me gustan los problemas… Mejor no hablemos más del tema porque puedo ver que hablar de alguna de ellas hace que te hierva la sangre…-

-Si… Gracias…- Dijo seriamente, si Ahri con lo inteligente que es y su personalidad dulce se enojaba tanto por hablar de un tema así no esperaba de su hermana con lo enojona que es, era un problema que solucionaría por sí misma.

* * *

Estaba sentada sobre uno de los bancos esperando, el cielo estaba nublado a punto de llover, el frio daba sobre su rostro quemando sus mejillas.

-Diablos…- Dijo una voz.

-Riven- menciono.

-¿Qué quieres, para que me escribiste?- Pregunto.

-Primero, ¿aceptarías un café?- Ingresaron a un bar, retiro su campera y tomo asiento.

-Cuanta cortesía de tu parte-

-Soy así, ¿te molesta?- Pregunto preocupada.

-No, creo que no, solo que me sorprendí, ¿a que juegas?-

-A nada, solo tengo curiosidad por saber ¿qué es lo que te hice para que me hables tan mal? Siempre que nos vemos veo esa cara de disgusto… ¿Por qué me odias?- hablaba tranquila.

-Tú también lo haces, estamos a mano-

-No, te equivocas, te odie por lo que hizo tu padre, algo que hice mal porque tú no me has hecho nada-

-¿No me odias?- Estaba sorprendida.

-No, ¿por qué lo haría? Todos tenemos un pasado, sentí celos al principio debo admitirlo, pero ni siquiera me caes mal…-

-Guau, me sorprendes-

-Entonces, ¿que lo que te pasa conmigo?-

-Ahora creo que no es nada, solo que te hable así porque me han hablado de ti como enemiga para mi padre y cuando supe que eras hermana de Morgana no sé, oh si otra señorita perfección, pero nunca demostrarte esa actitud…-

-Seremos mellizas pero somos muy diferentes-

-Concuerdo contigo, y si las veces que he actuado así es porque no dejan de molestarme con tu novio y eso ya era insoportable… Cuando te conocí hable de esa forma para que no me comentaran nada…-

-Ahora comprendo-

-Es cansador, llevamos años desde que terminamos y hasta el día de hoy nos dicen que aun somos novios… De todas formas me alegre cuando los vi juntos pero luego me caíste mal por tu hermana…- Empezó a reír.

-Discúlpame pero los problemas que tengas con mi hermana no son motivo para que yo me meta, menos los tuyos con Talon-

-Sí, tienes razón, bueno el punto es que gracias- Le sonrió.

-¿Amigas?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa, Riven suspiro.

-Amigas… Pero no pienso salir contigo y tu grupo de amiguitas…- menciono.

-No, pero como consejo, tómalo o déjalo, hablen, solo compiten por promedio, y cosas materiales, hay cosas más importantes para preocuparse, sé que más adelante puede existir la competencia, en las carreras profesionales siempre sucede así… Lo que creo es que todavía no se conocen bien…-

-Mmm, lo voy a pensar, tal vez me pase como contigo, ¿eso me quieres decir?-

-Algo por el estilo…- Le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, si me disculpas me tengo que ir, voy a visitar a mi padre…-

-Yo invito- le dijo alegre, se acercó a ella y la abrazo –gracias Riven-

-Kayle haces que me ponga nerviosa… Mira si alguien nos ve… De acuerdo- le correspondió.

-¿Riven?-

-¿Si?-

-Cierra la boca un rato- La soltó y permitió que se fuera.

* * *

Pasaron dos días y le dieron el alta, estaba en la habitación que alguna vez fue suya buscando lo más importante para llevarse.

-No es necesario que te vayas- Dijo una pelirroja que estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Es una decisión, sabes en donde encontrarme- Se cruzó de brazos. –Lo dices como si fuera una despedida-

-Es que te voy a extrañar idiota-

-Yo no, voy a descansar de tus gritos…- Se acercó y la abrazo, soltó un par de lágrimas –no seas mariquita- lo golpeo en la espalda.

-Sigues siendo igual de tonto como cuando te conocí…-

-Y tú deja de ser tan malhumorada o no vas a conseguir novio si alguien te ve que me tratas así…-

-Te iba a dar otro golpe pero tienes razón- término de guardar sus cosas.

-Me están esperando- menciono, se encontraron con Kayle, Morgana y Varus, se acercó a su madre y la abrazo.

-Cuídate, te quiero- le dijo. Katarina se acercó a Kayle.

-Cuídalo por favor- pidió.

-Cuenta conmigo- le sonrió y la abrazo.

-Riven me dijo que harías esto-

-Para mí todavía eres mi cuñada llevemos no como tal-

-Bien- Respondió, volvió a abrazar a Talon y se despidieron.

Pasó lo que le quedo del día para instalarse y readaptarse a su nueva vida, después de disfrutar de una cena a manos de la joven se encontraban sobre la cama escuchando música.

-Es un clásico…- Menciono ella.

-Me gustan más los temas nuevos que los viejos de Bring me the horizon, sin ofender-

-Por lo menos te gusta, pero "Chelsea smile" no te puede no gustar…-

-Si me gusta, pero los de ahora son más tranquilos-

-Bueno no discuto- dijo ella, se quedó mirándolo unos minutos –¿te pasa algo?-

-Que me sorprende que a pesar de todas las cosas que hice de todas formas me ayuden-

-Sí, de Sarah sinceramente no sé de dónde viene ese entusiasmo, pero por mi parte creo que sabes la respuesta-

-Si… Gracias- le sonrió.

-No las pidas, sabes que haría cualquier ilógica por ti…- rio.

-Pues perdón señorita racional…- Rio y lo beso.

-Cierra la boca…- Le dijo enojada.

-Pobre mariquita- tono burlón, nuevamente se besaron –te extrañe-

-Oh que mariquita cursi…- en tono de burla –mentira, yo también te extrañe, ven tonto- lo abrazo.

-¿Podrías ser más romántica?-

-No va conmigo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?-

-Nada, creo que es mejor así ¿no?-

-Tal vez, te amo- estaba encima de él.

-Yo también te amo- Tomo sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella con un movimiento suave, retirando su remera manteniendo los besos. Acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos los brazos y espalda, lo ayudo para quitarse el suéter y el resto de sus prendas. Cambiaron de posición quedando ella debajo, lo abrazo permitiendo la unión de sus cuerpos, gozando de aquel momento, se le escapo un suspiro ahogado. Lo aferro a su cadera con sus piernas, lo beso con desesperación que a veces mordía por torpeza, él besaba su cuello, ella abrazo su cintura sintiendo algunos pinchazos en su abdomen de los puntos del joven. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos castaños, con la respiración profunda y su corazón latiendo más de lo normal, soltó otro suspiro cuando se sintió satisfecha y se relajó entre las sabanas, aun se observaban, él hizo un último movimiento cuando sonrió y se tiró encima de ella como bolsa de papas. Ambos estaban agitados, pero a la vez relajados, volvieron a besarse y se acostaron abrazados, ella beso su mejilla.

-Te amo- dijo acariciando su mano.

-Yo te amo a vos, vamos a dormir- la atrajo hacia el dejando que se apoyara sobre su hombro y el abrazo su cintura.

* * *

 **Hasta que pude actualizar este capítulo, no me salía como hacer el final xD**

 **Bien, ahora si últimos capítulos :D**

 **Espero que tengan una linda semana :) y Buen Marzo :D**


End file.
